To Be Determined
by Nalia-R
Summary: I've realized that what's worse then knowing a certain number of kids have to die each year, is knowing that you're going to be one of them. As a matter of fact it sucks. Monumentally. Set during the 250th Hunger Games. AU, SYOT
1. How It Begins

**Hello, welcome to my games! To be honest, I suggest if anything you at least read through to the District One reapings. I promise it won't be a waste of time.**

My feet fell heavily across the hard marble floor, and my breath came in short, hard gasps.

If I didn't get to the podium in time, I'd be fired. These Quell cards were supposed to have been at the podium over a half hour ago, and the live show was to start in less than a minute. If I didn't get there in time...

I arrived at the stage, and gratefully the heavy velvet curtains that separated the president from the crowd were still pulled tight.

"Where the hell were you?" President Maron hissed through clenched teeth. She tore the box from my hands, and I started to sweat and shiver nervously.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. T-the cards were m-missing." I stuttered. She looked at me through narrowed dark blue eyes, and she seemed close to striking me. Maron was one of the nicer presidents I had worked for, but I had to admit I had serverely screwed up this time.

"I swear, if you-"

I never found out what she was going to say next, because the curtains began to pull open rapidly. Out of reflex, I ducked down beneath the podium, landing myself right next to her legs. I curled my aging, pudgy body into the small cave that existed under the stand, and contemplated my life. Seventy really wasn't that bad of an age to die, was it? Maron aimed a small kick at me that let me know we would definitely be discussing this later.

I let out a small sigh, and looked up to watch her speak. Well, this was certainly a different point of view. Maron looked directly into the crowd and surrounding cameras, and smiled.

"Hello citizens of Panem." she said in her breathy voice. "Welcome to this joyous occasion, the tenth drawing of the Quarter Quell!"

An enormous roar came from the crowd.

"As a nice treat, our forefathers had a very special one planned for this year." She waited till the ooo's died down. "So please wait as I draw the card."

The crowd sat in anticipative silence as her long slender fingers picked up the card marked 250, and deftly cut it open with her small knife. She pulled it out and seemed to read it quickly, before suddenly going pale.

My heart stopped. Oh no, I'd seen that look before. Twenty five years ago, when President Cohn was "removed" from office for lying about what the card in his hand said. Apparently, even he thought forcing twenty four ten year olds to fight to the death was going a bit too far.

I pinched Maron's leg, a move that probably could have cost me my life. She looked down, startled but grateful, and then opened her mouth to deliver words that changed Panem forever...

**The sad thing is is that this is actually much better than the original. It seems, though, that no matter what I do, the beginning chapeters just aren't any good. The reapings are though.**

**Update: I'm looking for a Beta. If interested, please check profile for details.**


	2. How They Discussed

**Hello again! I have so far received a total of four tributes and Megalor9, who is basically now acting as a sort of story mentor for me. Please continue to send in tributes. I'm not going to ask you to reveiw particularly, but if you see something terribly wrong in the story or something needs more clarification for you, please tell me so I can clear it up. I'm a perfectionist like that. Just to let you know, the special twist won't be revealed till the first reaping.**

**Disclaimer : If I was Suzanne Collins, I'd be spending my enormous paycheck in Barnes & Nobles, not talking to you!**

2 days Later

_My career is in jepordy._

That's what kept running through my mind after I drew that card. What were those old fools thinking? This is ludicrous, this rule change is basically asking for another rebellion.

I typed in my code and walked in, heels clicking, to the Gamemakers headquarters. They all stood up in recognizement of my station.

As soon as I sat down, the panic began.

"We can't do this! We'd have to modify every future arena we have!"

"Of course, and didn't you hear about the districts reactions? We can't have a _third_ rebellion on our hands."

"We couldn't possibly survive it."

"And what about all that extra money we'll have to spend accomadating them? We don't have more space."

"There has to be _some_ way out of thi-"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Don't you idiots realize we have to go through with this? Withdrawing the rule change will make us look like fools, cowards. Those rebel leaders are just waiting for another chance to incite unrest among the people."

"But Madame President, I know the point of having a victor is to give a bit of hope, but isn't this too much hope?"

I thought that over. Maybe there's someway we could take this change back anyway. Then I remembered, and for the second time in three days, I felt my blood drain for my face.

"We're not allowed to take it back." I whispered, my voice cracking.

The gamemakers looked at me with confusion, but then, slowly, realization and horror began to spread over their faces. It was the one thing we could never do, change the rules of the games.

I remember being young, thirty or so years ago, reading a book about the games. One of the unbreakable rules of the games was that, when it came to a Quarter Quell, you couldn't it once announced, unless of course if it was fixed by a higher power.

Doing so was punishable by death. To the entire system. The governers, the Gamemakers, the president.

The only people who weren't killed were the Shadows, though I didn't learn this till I became President, who then appointed new officials. They were the ones who made the Games. They almost never wanted a Quarter Quell changed. The only exception was at the infamous Third Quell, and of course the public never knew.

Announcing publicly that we wanted to change the Quell would be suicide. For I knew the Shadows would not change their minds.

I looked up and cleared my throat. The entire rooms eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"We will go through with it. If they wanted me to have pulled a different card, they would have switched them out. But we must make sure..."

They continued staring at me with fear filled eyes. I continued. "We must make sure to make these one of the best games ever."

They all nodded. They understood.

**The chapters will get longer once the reapings start. There are many spaces left, but I understand if you don't want to submit a tribute when you have no idea what they will have to go through. Tribute form and available slots are on my page.**


	3. How They Decided

**I have to say, at first I wasn't planning on doing this chapter. I thought it best to wait till the reapings to hear what the twist was. But a new tribute inspired me, who will be mentioned in this chapter.**

_In order to show the districts that the Capitol can be at once beneficial in our gifts, as well as maleficient in our punishments, it has been decreed that on the date of the tenth Quarter Quell, a new rule will be instated that henceforth and forever more will be obeyed :Twice the number of tributes shall go in, and two male female alliances will come out. The two couples must have made a formal statement during the games._

_**President**_**_Maron_**

I made a formal request to see with the Council of Shadows. They must know that I have some very pressing concerns about the games. One of the future tributes, I know, will be a hindrance to the new rule. I stood waiting outside their large, ornate doors.

"Come in, Miss Maron." An old, raspy voice called out.

I carefully pushed open the old fashioned doors and walked in, eyes glued to the floor. These people have not even deemed me worthy yet to look them in the eyes.

"Now, what are your concerns?"

"Well," I began, trying to resummon my courage. "Our spies in the Districts have picked up some distressing news, and from what I've gathered, it just seems that maybe you could make some modifications to the rules. I have some suggestions right here..."

"We know them already."

My eyes snapped up before I could stop them. I caught a glimpse of silver hair and smooth skin before I looked back down. How did they already know my plans. I heard a dry chuckle from my right.

"You forget, Maron, that we have our own spies."

I couldn't help it. "So you know what to do about the more troubling future career tributes? Like Avalon Hastings from Two? She's more likely to kill her partner, any partner, if they dare defy her."

"Which is why we're so proud of the suggestions you made. As a matter of fact, you may look up."

My breath caught in my throat, as I beheld my first real look at the council. Their faces were so young, they could have been teenagers. The only real indication to how old any of them were was their hair, all of them with sleek, shiny heads of silver.

"When we wrote those Quells, we knew about the potential dangers, and prepared plans of actions for each. After all, we've had plenty of time."

Laughs rang out around the room.

"Yours almost exactly mirror ours. That's why we're so pleased. We've already had the announcement typed up. We won't let even the Avalon Hastings of the Games hold us back from accomplishing our goals.

...

The very next day I stood at the podium, a confidant smile on my face. I began the short speach I had prepared for today.

_There is a new enlightenment on the new rules of the Game. Out of the four victors of the games, there still may be only one per district, and, unless you had already broken the alliance on mutual agreement, if your partner dies..._

_You die._

**Not my best chapter, but you get the point, right? Please feel free to continue submitting your tributes. There are still many slots open.**


	4. D1: The Privileged

**So here's the first reapings!**

_**District One**_

_Alice 'Lace' Winer (18)_

Dad was drunk again. I could hear him banging around in the downstairs dining room and knew that if I saw him, he'd have that telltale red tip to his nose. Yep, definately drunk. No matter, when I win the games he could get drunk all he wants, and we'll be able to afford all of the top wines too.

At times I wonder is he wasn't drunk when it came to naming me. Not Sapphire, Sheen, Gleam, Diamond, or any normal name for a girl from District 1, but Alice. Luckily I came up with the nickname Lace, and had the pleasure of naming my little sister Silk, a proper name and saving her from the years of humiliation and suffering that I've been forced to endure

I slipped on my dress and hurried downstairs to wait for Sapphire and her little sister Satin. As usual they were already in my kitchen, chatting away with Silk. I grinned. My last day would be spent with the people I loved the most.

I saw my mother, an older version of me, smiling and laughing along with them, and headed over to give her a hug.

"Hi mama." I said softly. She shook me off.

"Now Lace, none of that. You're going to volunteer, and you're going to win. I won't be surprised if you're back within ten days."

I frowned. I doubted it would be that quick with Luxe and the others to compete against. Plus all the training and chariot rides and such took a week. That would give me three days to kill off forty four tributes. Impossible.

"Lace!" Shouted Silk from the table. "You want some of my pancakes?"

I smiled at her. "No thanks, and what did I tell you about eating pancakes? You can't be too fat for when you go into training next month"

She scowled at me "You're so bossy! I'm healthy, I'll qualify."

"Don't be so sure of that Silk, with the rule change many more kids are signing up." Said Sapphire in her gentle way.

Satin snorted. "Please, she's Laces little sister. Even if she was five hundred pounds and couldn't lift a knife they'd still let her in. Everyone's afraid of Lace."

I smirked. "Well not _everyone_."

"Please, remember when you had your first reaping and they called out Alice? After Ruby had volunteered for you, you stayed up on the stage and basically cursed them out for not calling you Lace. They were so shocked this puny twelve year old was telling them off that they didn't carry you off for three minutes." Satin said.

My mother smiled fondly at the memory. "You were the talk of Panem for weeks."

I laughed merrily and pinched Silks still scowiling face.

"Cheer up chickadee! Your big sis is going to the Games today. Smile while you can."

A huge grin broke out across her face. "When you come back, we can buy all the latest fashions, and have cake everyday!"

Everyone started smiling. Suddenly Dad came through the door from the kitchen into the dining room where we had been eating. The red tip was more faded then I thought, and he looked relatively sober.

"The reaping starts in half an hour. We've got to get moving."

We all looked at eachother. One way or another, our lives would be changed forever today.

* * *

_Luxe Cressa (18)_

"Come on Luxe! Knock me down!" Said my bigger much bulkier friend Astonish.

I looked at him doubtfully. I may be strong, but Aston was stronger. I risked a quick glance at Beaver, the goofball who had somehow already managed to obtain a spot as one of the male tributes. Stupid one, he was. If it wasn't for his older brother Cliff, who won a couple years back, he wouldn't have been given a second glance.

I looked back at Aston and readied myself for attack. If I won this fight, I would be rewarded with the other male tribute spot. If I didn't, that thuggish bastard Gleam would and my family will be once again cast to the side, forgotten unless I somehow managed to convince Sapphire to marry me and have my children.

I took a deep breath, and charged. Aston grabbed at me, but I ducked, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. I aimed a quick kick behind his knees, knocking him down but being careful not to break his arm. He had to be in top shape to start the elimination process next month.

"Yield!" Shouted Beaver from the side. He had a look of impatience in his blue eyes, and I guess he wanted to get this over with too. The reaping started in a half hour, and I needed to take a shower and get changed.

"I yield." Came Aston's deep, calm voice. I stood up and offered him my hand. He stood up and clapped me on the back.

"Our tribute!"

The room broke out in roars that reminded me of the ancient gladiators that we once studied at school.

A smile the size of Panem broke out across my face as I gave Astonish a hug and shook hands with Beaver, who smiled at me. I snuck a smirk at Gleam, who sneered and started shoving his way through the crowd to the changing room. I then locked eyes with Topaz, who just blinked at me then turned away.

I shrugged off her dismissal. I'll have to kill her soon anyway.

* * *

_Topaz Kinz (18)_

I watched as Luxe wrested Aston to the ground. Yep, he ws definately one of the best. But I was better.

He looked around the muggy dark room, finally locking his green eyes with my golden ones. I almost laughed at his need for my approval. I almost wanted to walk over and give him a hug to tell him I was proud of him, but instead I turned and walked away...

Running smack into Beaver. I looked up into his bright blue eyes that usually sparkled with mischeif, but now looked down at me with worry. He tenderly picked up a piece of my dark red hair and began rolling it between his fingers.

"Topaz, are you sure you want to go into the arena? There's still time to back out."

I rolled my eyes. We've been having this conversation ever since I qualified for the arena last week. He knew by now I wouldn't back out, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"You and I both know that I need to do this Beaver. My family needs the money."

"But I could win for us, and then I could get so much money I'll be able to take care of your family, my family, and...you."

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart started beating double time. I'm not exactly sure what you could call what me and Beaver had, but I knew that if we continued this it could spell trouble for us in the future. Still, that thought didn't stop me from leaning into his hand which now resting on my cheek, or him from wrapping him arm around me and pulling me a bit closer. I closed my eyes. Maybe, just maybe I could drop out...

Then my eyes snapped open and I wrenched myself from his arms.

"I gotta go." I spit out. I marched right out of the Training Center into the waiting arms of my best friend Silver. She flipped her short blond hair and fixed me with her grey eyes.

"So, you and Beaver..."

"It's nothing." I said shortly.

"Are you sure? Cuz it looks like you two were getting really close."

"I said it's nothing Silver, now lets go."

She shrugged and we began to walk away towards the town square, but not before I looked back and saw Beaver with his hurt eyes standing in the doorway of the Center.

* * *

_Beaver (18)_

I got to watch Topaz walk away from me, again, in peace for about ten seconds before my friends finally caught up to me.

"Dude! You made it!" Shouted Jack.

I grinned, my bad mood almost completely dissapating. I did, didn't I? My folks will be so proud of me. Maybe Mom will even make me one of her famous pies. My stomach growled at the thought. I punched Jack in the shoulder as the rest of the guys laughed around me and congratulated me.

"So Jack," I said wiggling my eyebrows. "How you feel about the fact your girl is going into the Games?"

He groaned as the rest of us chuckled. We were endlessly teasing Jack about the fact his name was so weird, and the only girl in the district with a name as odd as his was Alice Winer, who ironically was his on and off again girlfriend.

"Don't even start about me and Lace." He said as we all walked to the changing rooms. "She won't even talk to me after I admitted I cheated on her with all the Diamonds, both Velvets, Gold, Cashmere, all ten Jades..."

"You know, I think I have the answer to all your problems with Lace."

"Really?" He said, his eyes lighting up. No doubt jumping at the chance to get back in her skirt.

"Yep."

Jack started leaning in, while the rest smirked knowingly.

"Stop cheating on her." I whispered

He pushed me away and started storming into the changing rooms while we all laughed, following him. We had to hurry, there were only twenty minutes till the reaping started.

* * *

_Alice 'Lace' Winer (18)_

We all walked into the reaping after being registered by the Peacekeepers. Silk was only eleven, so she stayed with our parents. I departed with Satin at the 16 year old section, and with Sapphire at the 17 year old section. Our birthday's were only six months apart, six months that meant the world.

I caught my stupid cheating ex boyfriends eyes while passing the 18 year old boy section, and he smiled back at me sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at him. Why we kept getting back together, nobody knew.

I situated myself in my section, saying hello to a couple of the girls around me while moving to the front with Topaz and her friend Silver. Topaz glanced at me and a brief smile crossed her face before looking back up at the stage. I'm not quite sure, but I didn't trust Topaz. She just didn't rub me the right way, like there was some dirty little secret she was keeping from the rest of us.

Our escort was now standing on the stage, a new outlandish creature with bright, long blue hair and black eyes. She smiled at us while all the normal proceedings went on, and I noticed she had abnormally sharp teeth.

"Hello citizens of District One!" She piped in her high squeaky voice. "Are you ready for the Games?"

A loud roar went through the crowd, the loudest coming from Beavers friends and family.

"Lets start with the young men, shall we?" She reached into the boys bowl and pulled out two tiny sheets of paper. My heart began to beat erratically.

"Love Jones!" A movement began in the fifteen year old section before Luxe stepped out.

"I volunteer!" He shouted, jumping up slightly. God, did he have to be so hyped up about it?

Regardless, he bounded up on the stage and our escort plowed on without even asking his name.

"Cutter Finkes."

"I volunteer." said Beaver in his booming voice. I noticed that Topaz flinched a bit, and Silver put her hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"Next up are our ladies!" Our escort said, moving to the other bowl. I nudged Topaz to let her know it was my turn, and she nodded.

"Diamond Nowel!"

Oh, so its one of the girls Jack cheated on me with. I was almost tempted to just let her go into the games and die, but at the look of her distressed parents by not seeing anyone volunteer for her, I stepped foward.

"I volunteer." I said softly. I glanced back at Diamond's relieved face, and glared so she would know I wasn't doing this for her. I jumped up onto the stage, refusing any help from the Peacekeepers. I stood tall on the stage, glaring out to make sure no one got the idea of swarming the stage with extra volunteers like they did last year.

"Ok, final tribute! Sapphire Laines!"

I froze, and I could feel Luxe tensing up next to me. I could see Sapphire moving down the aisle. Where was Topaz? I looked over at her, and glared. She looked back at me, and indecision warred in her eyes before finally stepping forward.

"I volunteer." She said as she strutted down the aisle moving pass a slow Sapphire and jumping on the stage next to me. We traded glances and nodded. We would be talking about this later.

"Tributes, state your names."

"Beaver"

"Luxe Cressa"

"Lace Winer"

"Topaz Kinz"'

"District One, your tributes!"

A roar went through the crowd once again, and we proceded to the Justice _building._

* * *

_Beaver (18)_

My mom dropped by with an apple pie. My dad couldn't stop saying how proud he was and patted me on the back. All the guys dropped by and we actually had a slightly serious moment. Life's good. It would be better if Topaz had let that Sapphire take her place.

* * *

_Topaz Kinz (18)_

Silver and my parents all came at once, and they all just sat there and held me. I'd miss them, and they knew why I was doing it. I just wished it was guareenteed that Beaver would win, so I could stay home. And maybe, when he came back, we could have...

* * *

_Luxe Cressa (18)_

My family and Astonish came in to wish me luck. My parents were proud to see that I've already succeded where they failed, while my brother Onyx just sat there shaking his head, disapproval written all over his face. Aston gave me a couple more tips before they all left as one.

* * *

_Alice 'Lace' Winer (18)_

My entire family with the additions of Satin and Sapphires large family crowded into my room, holding my hand, kissing me, wishing me luck, and crying. After them, Jack came in, kissed me once, then left. Why did I ever bother with him?

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter. This one took me hours to write, but it was worth it. Please continue to send in your tributes. I still have loads of slots open. Currently the most important ones to fill are the Dstrict three slots, since without them I'll have to just stop this story at chapter five. So what did you think? Should I cut down on the size of the chapters? Cut down on their backstorys?**

_- __**Nalia-R 3**_


	5. D2: The Soldiers

**These are the district two reaping, obviously.**

**These wonderful tributes are brought to you by LouisVouttonLuvr, Alicia Mirza (who submitted two), and MidnightRaven323 (who submitted two! How great are they?)**

* * *

_Augustus Aurelius (18)_

Augustus. My very name means great. So according to my father, I therefore must be great.

That's why I was so happy a couple months ago, just a couple of days after the Quarter Quell announcement, they pronounced Avalon and I as their tributes. They didn't even bother selecting the second place winners as an additional pair for volunteers. As our mentor for this year, Jax, said.

"The weak are still the weak, and no rule change will let those who failed into the Trials."

He didn't mention Onyx, who hadn't even shown up for Trials. _She_ isn't weak in his eyes.

Now it's finally reaping day and I can bring my father the respect he deserves, that his twin brother stole from him and clearly didn't deserve, as he died in the Games.

My head were lost in these thoughts when Marcus and Servius appeared on either side of me.

"Hey, you headed home?" Said Marcus.

"Yep, I wanna walk my little sisters to the reaping so we can have a little extra goodbye time." I replied. My feet speed up a bit at this. I needed to get home soon so we could have time for breakfast. It's not like my parents cooked.

Servius's face turned solemn. "I wish Jax had let them pull a couple more tributes. Now the rest of the districts is on edge wondering if their kids are going in."

I was baffled. "Why wouldn't they want them going in?"

"They'll have as much chance as someone from ten, that's why. Unless someone from the Academy gets pulled anyway, the rest of the district doesn't have a chance." Marcus replied.

I shrugged. Even if some tiny twelve year old did get pulled, someone from the Academy would volunteer anyway.

"Hey! Hey!"

Servius turned his head, and the expression on his face scrunched up, disgust clearly written on it. Marcus turned too, and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Remind me why you talk to him again?"

I didn't bother to answer. Marcus and Servius could never understand why I liked to talk to Gaius. They assumed that he was too weak to be associated with us, since he failed out of the Academy at age fourteen. I personally couldn't care less. I appreciated the fact I actually had a friend who I could count on not to cut my throat to get to the capitol.

Gaius had finally reached us, and flinched when he met the glares of Marcus and Servius. Then he turned to me, pushing up his glasses and grinning.

"So you ready for the games?"

I smiled back. "Of course! The money, the fame, not to mention the girls once I get back."

"Ah my friend, you must tell me about all that amazing technology too. I heard they have this machine-"

"Oh shut up Gaius." Servius snapped. "I swear you should have been born in district three."

Gaius's blue eyes showed his hurt, and he stayed silent for the rest of the walk. He knew that people thought little of him, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

We finally reached my house, and Gaius and I walked in, bypassing the main entrance to head straight for the kitchen to make breakfast for my family. There sat my mother Vita, hunched over a mug of coffee with her dark red hair messed up. No doubt from being out all night cheating with the Mayor. She looked up at me and smiled carefully, bags under her normally vibrant green eyes. Gaius sat at the table opposite her, still lost in his thoughts.

"Augustus, sorry I was out so late. I was working-"

"Save it." I interrupted. "We all know where you really were."

She sighed, her eyes growing sad. "You don't understand. He loves me."

I stayed silent. Yes, I did understand. My mother was still beautiful even at forty three, catching the eye of many men in town. And here came the mayor, the one man that she could never refuse without severe punishments raining down on her and us. She only did it because she loved us.

I looked back over at her. Crystal tears were now running down her face and into her coffee. I turned away, never quite comfortable with any outwards displays of emotion.

I got the eggs going on the stove, then pulled out the bread, butter, and remaining cheese to make some cheese toast. Suddenly, Aemillia came bursting through the door from the backyard, with Aeliana following her quietly. Gaius looked up at her arrival, and they shared a weird look. They both smiled uneasily, before looking away quickly.

"Augustus, " Aemillia said, nearly bursting with happiness. "Aren't you excited? It's my first reaping today!"

Liana rolled her eyes. "Trust me, by the time you're sixteen the novelty will wear off."

Aemillia ignored her, not willing to let her sister put a damper on her excitement. She continued with a gleam in her eye.

"I can't wait to see the boy who's getting reaped. Whoever he is, he won't stand a chance against you."

I didn't say anything, but I silently agreed. The only person in the district who's ever beaten me in a fight besides my instructors is Alex Woods, and what's the chance of him getting reaped?

I carefully spooned out the scrambled eggs out of my frying pan, and pulled out the cheese toast from the oven. My dad came strolling in from upstairs.

"Mmm, that smells good Augustus." He said, taking in a deep breath.

A smile spread over my face, glowing a bit from his praise. He usually had some criticism to dish out for improvement, not compliments. I guess he was in a great mood for the reaping today. He walked to the table, kissing mom on the cheek and patting Gaius on the head. Dad always loved Gaius, seeing him as one less obstacle for me. I turned back around, portioning out the food, before feeling something warm next to me.

It was Liana saddled up to my side, leaning slightly against me but making sure not to get to cozy. I froze up, not sure if I should pat her head like I did with Aemillia, or should I hug her? Put my arm around her? Shake her off?

Aemillia solved my intense dilemma by coming onto my other side, making me relax, and the both of them hugged me tightly. I held them close to me, their much tinier bodies almost disappearing into my much larger frame. It was almost time for me to leave, maybe for good.

* * *

_Avalon Hastings (16)_

_Thwack!_

My knife hit its eye.

_Thud!_

Oh, that one got them in the throat.

_Doomp!_

Ah, the magic spot, its heart.

I ripped my sweat cloth down from its rack, and wiped my forehead off. I smiled a bit. Those imbeciles won't know what hit them. I'll be back in two weeks, tops.

"Avalon, those throws were terrible. What do you think? That you can just defend yourself with those weak little hits?"

I rolled my eyes, then pasted on my sweet face to look at Cassius.

"Sorry daddy, I guess I'm just a bit off today."

He shuddered a bit, as he always did whenever he was forced to meet my eyes. "Daddy" hasn't quite figured out what exactly is wrong with his little girl yet. But I'll show him soon enough. Cassius and that bitch people call my mother.

I jumped a bit up on my toes, ready to finish up my training so we could head over to the Square.

Cassius shook himself a bit, I'm guessing to concentrate. "It's almost time. Go upstairs and put on that nice pink dress your mother just bought for you."

I grinded my teeth, as I always did, at being reminded of her. I wonder where she was anyway? I hope she isn't dead yet. Cassius needs to be held together so he can perform well on camera for the Final 8, and I don't need the Capitol to see me as "poor little Avalon with the dead mommy."

I bounded the rest of my way up the stairs, grabbing the dress I really wanted out of the closet, throwing it on and making myself look nice. Augustus would be there, and he was actually handsome enough to maybe outshine me a bit. No matter. As soon as the games start I'll cut it up nice enough to deprive him of any real sponsors.

"Avalon, get your ass down here!" Cassius shouted.

My hand started to burn like crazy. I grabbed my knife and stuck it in the pocket of my dress. I'll kill them as soon as I get back home.

"Coming daddy!" I shouted sweetly. God, no wonder he assumed I was too weak to go into the arena. I sounded like one of those ditzy girls we occasionally got from District 1.

I ran back down the steps, jumping in front of Cassius. He looked over my dress, lips pressed thin with disapproval. I raised a single eyebrow in defiance. Cassius could sense my challenge, and backed off.

"Come on," He said gruffly. "We're going to be late."

For the first time in a since I was told I'd get to go into the arena, a real smile blossomed across my face. I'm going into the arena.

And I'm going to win.

* * *

_Onyx Monteiro (17)_

"There he is." whispered Cassidy.

Seth flicked her in the shoulder. "Shut up! He might hear you."

I rolled my eyes at the both of them, and Warren sighed. Alex already knew that we were looking at him, as evident by his tense shoulders and the way his eyes kept darting around, trying to look at anything but us. My eyes narrowed. Stupid boy, leaving us all alone in the dark while he pranced around for three years doing who-knows what. We still don't even know where he went. Cassidy says that most likely he was off doing some work with his family, since they left too. Seth and Warren's theories were a bit more...out there. Seth said he was going on a girl tour so he could finally become a man, and Warren said he was rebelling against the capitol. We had all glared at him for that.

Alex continued leaning against the side of the marketplace, and even I began to wish he would do just do_ something_. My dad would be wanting me home soon so he could get in some last minute training. "Just in case." He says. Incase of what? We both knew there was no way in hell I was volunteering this year, or any year.

A group of girls walked passed Alex, giggling, and Warren groaned.

"They're starting that again? I swear, you'd think three years away from him would be enough to cure them."

We all laughed at that. Seth had become the resident ladies man, but girls loved Alex. And those same girls currently hated me. They walked pass our group, glaring at me and a few even sneering at Cassidy, who hid her head in Warren's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and scowled. They all scampered away, afraid, except for one who lagged to smile at us apologetically. Warren might not be able to hit them, and I was a bit of a pacifist myself. But if he told me to take them down to fight them for Cassidy's sake, I would.

Seth winked at the one who smiled, and she blushed before catching up with her friends.

"Associating with the enemy now Seth?" I said sarcastically.

He ran his fingers through his light brown hair and smirked, not at all intimidated. "Aurora is not the enemy. She just runs with a bad crowd."

Warren hit him on the back of the head. "Hey Onyx, aren't you supposed to be headed home now?"

I glanced up at the clock, and groaned. Dad will probably lock me up in that training room up until the last second, screaming at me about how I should volunteer and hitting me when I missed a target. I didn't exactly have the best father.

I took a one last quick glance at Alex, who's eyes looked up to meet mine. His ice blue eyes peered through the piece of black hair that had fallen into his face, and I could see he desperately wanted to talk to me. I looked away. If he wanted to talk to me so bad he should have done so before he left so long ago. Alex could die as far as I cared.

Cassidy extracted herself from where she was still tucked under Warrens arm, and stood up. She traced a faint bruise that was still on my jawline from where Dad had hit me and her eyes turned worried.

"Try to get out as soon as you can, okay? We'll be waiting for you at registration."

I nodded my head, hoping this wasn't the last time we would be able to have a real conversation. Knowing my father, he would be able to get me into these games one way or another.

* * *

_Alex Woods (18)_

I watched Onyx walk away, her long black hair swinging behind her. It almost seemed to flash blue in the sun, and I forced myself to turn away before I went after her. There would be plenty of time after the reaping to tell her everything. Where I was, who I was with, what I was doing, and how much I missed all of them.

I looked back at the group. Warren still watched Cassie with that same protective gleam in his eyes, following her every movement and watching for signs of pain, discomfort, anything to see if he should sweep her away in his arms to the nearest safe place. Cassie still twirled her hair nervously while she spoke, and flipped it when she laughed, her face lighting up and easily making her one of the prettiest girls in the district. And Seth still looked as if he was permanently relaxed, leaning back on his seat, feet up on the dusty chess table while sporting a lazy grin.

I stood up straight from my post leaning on the marketplace, and all of their eyes automatically locked onto me. Cassie tentatively raised a single hand to wave at me while Warren glared.

I pushed off the wall and stormed away. Uncle Jin was waiting for me anyway. What did I care if Onyx and Warren didn't want me around?

I walked the rest of the way home, ignoring the girls who kept passing me on the street, smiling at me and trying to say hi. I passed Avalon, who raised an eyebrow at me and tapped an invisible watch on her wrist. I scowled and she smiled. Her wide gray eyes seemed to stare right through me, and behind them I saw her usual bloodlust. I'm glad I didn't have to go up against her. Manipulative, lethal one that one was.

I also passed Augustus, who was walking with his two sisters and best friend, Gaius I think his name was. Aemillia, the little one, smiled brightly at me as I passed and I couldn't help but smile back. She was such a sweet little girl, I hope she didn't get reaped. There would go one of the best people in Two.

I finally stopped at Uncle Jin's house and knocked at the door. Jin appeared, an easy smile on his worn face.

"Come on boy, you need to get dressed so we can get to the Square."

I trudged to my room, pulling on my outfit. I could tell this was going to be a tiring event.

We left out of the front door, and started running to the Square. My prolonged time spent gazing at my ex friends meant that we were late for sure.

We arrived finally, gasping at the registration desk.

"Name!" The Peacekeeper barked. I could tell he was irritated at my tardiness. It just meant he had to stand there longer.

"Alex Woods." I replied, still gasping a bit at the two mile run. The Peacekeeper roughly grasped my arm, then pricked my finger. He then glared at me, trying to intimidate me. It probably would have worked if I wasn't half a foot taller than him. The Peacekeeper looked a bit longer, before realizing I was a lost cause.

"Head on to your section." He muttered quietly. "Its about to start."

I wrenched my arm from his grip, before walking to stand in my section, next to Augustus's friend, Gaius.

"Where's your friend?" I inquired. I didn't really care that much, but the two of them were almost inseparable.

"He's standing at the front, he's volunteering this year." Gaius said, looking up at me.

I really had no problem with Gaius, and didn't want to continue hassling him. I stopped my questions and tuned back into the mayor, who was already finished with his speak and introducing our escort, a short, dark old man who's only proof of alterations was the black tattoos spiraling on his temples, to his cheeks and down his shirt.

"Welcome to the 250th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor." He intoned in his deep baritone. "We'll go in alternating order. Boys first." He reached into the giant reaping bowl, and I peered through my section to see Augustus tensing up.

A single slip was pulled out.

"A-"

"I volunteer!" Said Augustus. He marched onto the stage like he owned it.

"I'm Augustus Aurelius, eighteen."

"Ok then. Next are the ladies." The escort rummaged around, pulling out a slip.

"On-"

"I volunteer." piped Avalon, impatiently.

She stepped onto the stage and put her hands her hips.

"Avalon Hastings, sixteen."

"Men again. Alex Woods!"

My heart momentarily stopped, then began to beat double time. Warren suddenly appeared to my side and hugged me, patting me on the back then giving me a slight nudge. I shook myself, and walked to the stage calmly. I hopped up and faced the district I knew I would see again someday. I'll win. I was strong, I could fight, I could-

"Onyx Monteiro!"

I vaguely heard the sound of a wail coming from Cassie, and I felt I was about to pass out. Now I couldn't win.

Onyx always comes first.

* * *

**So this is D2! I feel that these characters came off a bit flatter than last time. And for that, I am sincerely sorry.**

**MidnightRaven323: You asked so you shall receive.**

**retromother: Of course you liked Beaver! A natural reaction. I was sort of surprised about the girl thing too to be honest. And sorry they weren't all volunteers this time.**

**LouisVuittonLuver: Sorry it's a bit shorter. Especially for Avalon!**

**Alicia Mirza: Glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one too.**

**Signing off! Will post D3 once the people who said they would give me their tributes! They're so nice.**


	6. D3: The Inventors

**Ok, I've been away an embarrassingly long time (one month) and I'm SO SORRY! The problem is that the very last D3 Male hadn't been sent in. It took awhile, but I got him. And I'm never letting him go!**

* * *

**_Tech Baines (12) _**

My mother is worried about me.

I looked up. Her head turned sharply away, and I sighed, going back to eating my miniscule breakfast.

If she was really worried about me, she wouldn't have _condemned_ me to this death sentence.

I looked around the room. Forty people lived in this house, and thirty were kids. Sixteen were boys, and all of reaping age. We were the combined efforts of five sets of parents. All related in some sort of way. We were family, best friends, neighbors. Obviously you'd think that means we'd all always have eachothers best interests at heart.

You'd be wrong.

A couple weeks ago, the parents all agreed that if one of us was reaped, they should have a back up plan. So they thought the youngest reaping age boy and girl would be built in volunteers.

I had the misfortune to be born last.

So, all I have to say is this. Screw my family, screw the reapings, and screw the capitol.

"Honey, " my mother said, prodding me with her fork. I wiped the bits of porridge it left on my arm away.

"Yes Gadget?"

My mother winced at the use of her first name, knowing I was still mad at the whole _'condemning me to death'_ thing. Hey, no big deal. I'm twelve. Obviously I've lived a long enough life.

She spoke again, this time softer.

"It's time to get ready for the reaping."

Of course. The rest of the kids wouldn't even have to worry how they appeared. None of them were dying. I looked across the table to see my cousin, Innie, rising to get dressed too. She looked up into my eyes, her own tear filled. We both nodded at the other.

At the same time, we wrenched our arms from our mothers and darted into the nearest bedroom, locking the door behind us and ignoring the yells from the outside. Innie fell into my arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Tech! I don't want to die! How could they do this to us?" She sobbed into my shoulder. I stroked her long brown hair, contemplating that myself. It was still hard for me to believe any parent would let their kid go through this. But they did. Every year, twenty four times. And from now on, forty eight.

Innie stepped back and wiped at her eyes, as green as my own, and sniffled a bit.

"Tech, do you think we'll die?"

I looked her straight in the eyes. As the two youngest, we'd always been close. Innie looked up to me, and it was my job to ensure she had nothing to worry about. So unbeknownst to her, I already had a backup plan should the need arise for her to volunteer.

"Innie, " I said, cupping her cheek. "Do you trust me?"

My cousin looked puzzled, as if she couldn't imagine why I would ask her such a thing.

"Of course I trust you Tech. I always will."

I sighed deeply, dropping my hand from her face to take her hand.

"Then believe me when I say I'll always keep you safe. Alright?"

She nodded her head once, determined. I forget that she's really so young for her age.

I unlocked the door with her head still in mine, ready to be dressed for slaughter.

* * *

_**Yuu Kazuki Trieze (16)**_

"Oops!" I shouted. A worried frown was on my face, but on the inside I was smirking.

I looked down at my 'opponent', a stocky seventeen year old boy who now lay in a growing pool of blood. The trainers rushed forward, pushing me back and checking his pulse. All was quiet for a moment, while I tried to quell the urge to laugh.

Eventually they dropped his arms, and slowly turned around to face me, their features twisted with rage.

"What the hell Yuu, this is the third guy you've killed this year!"

I already had my pout ready, and my brown eyes began to fill with false tears. A choked sob escaped my mouth, and the trainers began to visibly relax their enraged features, a more worried look coming to them. Gullible little idiots.

The District Three training facility was really a pitiful little thing, but useful none the less. Since opening it twenty years ago, we've somehow managed to scrape together another three victors. We still weren't the strongest district, since basically every single one of the districts have opened their own centers, but at least less people died. Or, at least, lasted longer.

I turned away, and one of the female trainers came over and attempted to rub my back soothingly. I stiffened, my eyes drying up instantly and I was glad the other trainers couldn't see me. I stared straight ahead, catching the eyes of one of my favorite people in the world, Cordin Bolt.

His dark eyes narrowed at me, and I blinked twice, our secret code. I hadn't _meant_ to kill him, just serverly injure him. I'm a bit clumsy, that's all.

Cordin rolled his eyes and stepped forward, message received.

"I'll take Yuu home Nika. We should be getting ready for the reaping anyway."

Nika stepped back and took a look at me, smoothing a strand of my curly blonde hair behind my ear.

"Alright," she said finally. "Take her home."

Cordin slung his arm over my shoulder, hurrying me out into the street before hitting me, hard, in the arm. I glared up at him defiantly.

"Hey, I wasn't_ trying_ to kill him this time. I stumbled." I explained.

Cordin raised his eyebrows at me, and rolled his eyes yet again.

"I swear, sometimes I think you're too stupid to live here. I hope you go into the Games."

"Well at least I'll have a chance. Unlike you and your twig like self. A twelve year old would kill you within seconds." I retaliated.

This is how we communicated, through insults and threats. Of course I knew he did wish I would go into the Games, just so I could get my homicidal tendencies "worked out of" me.

We continued walking towards my building, talking back and forth, before I saw Zel running towards me run from his uncles house. Cordin stopped, turning right around to go to his building. I blinked, dazed by his sudden absence and turned my head to face Zel. He watched Cordin depart with a sour look on his face.

"Why do you even talk to him?" He asked nastily.

I smirked. "You know, my brother says the same thing about you. Shouldn't you be home, getting ready with your family?"

His sneer turned into an actual smile. "I think we all know you need me more."

I tipped my head back as we walked to stare at the sky, always smoggy from the fumes of the factories. I heard that in some Districts the skys are actually blue. Somehow knowing that makes me feel even more suffocated here.

By now we had reached my apartment building, where I said goodbye to Zel and trudged upstairs to our small home to knock on our door.

_ BOOM BOOM BOOM! _

"What!" My brother screeched from the inside.

"Let me in!" I could already hear Dan scratching on the other side of the door.

Said door suddenly swung open revealing my brother, hair disheveled but otherwise ready for the reaping.

"I've been waiting for an hour." He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me back out our building. "Don't worry me like that, we might be late now."

I felt my face heat up as he manhandled me getting us to the square. I could already tell it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

_**Cordin Bolt (16)**_

I ran my fingers through my hair as I stalked my way back to my apartment. Zel, always Zel, coming to ruin what little time I got to spend with Yuu. Honestly, you'd think he thought I wanted to _rape_ her or something.

I shook the thoughts of the annoying boy out of my my head, before entering the building and crossing straight to our door. Binary opened the door with my key still in the lock, Huxley standing behind her.

Biny's eyes seemed to crackle with electricity when she suddenly grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me inside, Huxley slamming the door behind us. Binary threw me down on the couch and her hand met my face in a sharp slap.

"Ow! Damn Biny, what was that for?"

"You were talking to that Yuu girl again. Zel came by and told us."

Before I could even comprehend how Zel could have possibly made it to my apartment before I did, I felt Biny's hand meet the other side of my face, leaving behind a harsh sting.

"Dang it, STOP Biny!"

"Not until you stop talking to that girl!" She exclaimed, holding her hand up for another slap when Huxley grabbed her hand before she could swing again. I relaxed back into the stiff cushions, relieved.

I'm pretty sure that 91% of the current school population in our section of the District think that Yuu, Zel and I have a love triangle going on. My little sister is one of those people. Why she thinks I have the sparks for a known murderer, I don't know. What I do know is that neither Zel or I like Yuu that way. Us and her brother just have reached unique ways of showing her we care. The big question to everyone, though, is why did we care?

Still don't know that particular answer.

Biny slowly backed away yanking her hand from Hux as she went. He turned to me and smirked, holding his hand out to help me up.

"Just can't get enough of psycho girl, eh Cordin?" He whispered in my ear.

I glared back at him, straightening my clothing, feeling the sharp edges of the books I had tucked into the waist of my pants poke me.

Biny narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't even know why you bother going to the center. You never DO anything."

I grinned. "I steal books." I said pulling them out. One was on plants, another on weaponry, and the third on medicine. I quickly tucked them back in to read at the reaping.

Suddenly, my mom walked in, tying her long hair in a knot with my father trailing behind her.

"Come on, let's go." My dad said, voice heavy with weariness.

I tugged at my shirt, making sure the books were hidden, before following them out the door.

_1 Week Later : Sixty Second Countdown _

It's now I wished I had escaped with Yuu when she asked me.

* * *

_**Whilamena Sparxton (16) **_

I darted from underneath the bakery trash bin, eyes shooting around cautiously. I tucked the tail end of the bread bag dangling under my shirt into my underbelt, and ran off. The reaping was to begin in ten minutes, and my siblings hadn't even had breakfast yet. I'd promised them I'd meet them at the entrance, fresh food in hand.

I darted through the streets, naming mentally the families I memorized.

There goes the Sparks, whose lone daughter always sits in front of me in class...

Oh, and there's that huge Baines bunch. I heard their two youngest, twelve year olds, are their fail safe. The boy looks strong, the girl is weak...

And the Joneses...

The Trieze twins, murderous little freaks...

The Washers. Their son's getting big...

The Bolts, whose idiot younger son is friends with the girl Trieze. The girl is kind though...

I finally reached the gates, and saw my family standing there. Thankfully, no Peacekeepers were looking our way, so I hurriedly took out our bread loaves and broke them into parts.

Mom got a whole one, or she'd beat me close to death again tonight. That left three more. One split for my older siblings, Elektra and Gambit. They got the best one they worked so hard. The rest was split between me, Chip, and the twins. I chewed ravenously as my huge brown eyes scanned more of the people coming in.

The Bolt's and Trieze's had arrived.

The Bolt knocked the Trieze girl with his elbow and she grinned, while his sister stood glaring, waiting for her turn on the blood machine. That reminded me...

I turned to Elektra. "We should start getting us in line. The Baines are coming, and it'll take them forever."

She nodded seriously, before grabbing the twins by the hands and dragging them to the watching area, Gambit and my mother trailing behind.

I turned back to Chip, grinning.

"Well dear brother, ready to be potentially drawn for a death sentence."

A glimmer of a smile showed in his bright blue eyes.

"Well of course! I'm always ready for death."

We both chuckled quietly, moving into line just before the first of the Baines stepped in. The peacekeeper barely looked at our results, grumbling and whisking us though.

"Damn three's, always late."

Chips eyes sparked with anger, and I tugged on his arm to keep him going. Soon we split up, leaving for our respective stations.

The population of our district is huge, a total of 24, 527 people, exactly. 4,790 of which are reaping age, with 2,634 being girls. I'd say my chances of being reaped were decently low. Of course, numbers of slips also factored in, and I had many. Too many.

I looked back saw the last of the Baines, that terrified little girl, Innie, step in. Before anyone saw her, she ducked through the crowd and stood as close to her cousin, Tech, as she could.

I turned around tuning out the usual speeches in favor of thinking about the best way to rob the butcher would be. The twins were growing boys, they needed the protein.

"Gentlemen first!"

Huh, they started.

"Cordin Bolt!"

I turned. Cordin was all grace and confidence, boldly striding up on stage before turning to face us. I admired that.

"Tech Baines!"

Well then. Looks like the sacrifice has been taken away. Innie let out a long scream before crumpling to the ground. However, Tech emulated Cordin's earlier performance, exuding confidence.

"Now the ladies! Input Baines!"

Innie screamed even louder, before a high, beautiful voice rose from the crowd.

"I volunteer!"

It was Yuu. Her innocent angle face looked around, as if daring us to try and take away her spot. No one would dream of it. She would be able to kill them before they even took a step. Our escort rustled around a bit more, before their long and slender fingers delicately plucked out a lone piece of starch white paper. This was it. It would send one more of us to certain death in a arena full of brutes. _I'm practically trembling with excitement_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Whilamena Sparxton!"

I felt the blood rush from my face. Black spots swum in my vision as everyone looked around in confusion, wondering who I was.

Then it clicked.

I fake stumbled toward before attempting to run away, knowing the peacekeepers would catch me. I was counting on it. Sure enough, the same one from the gates simply picked me up then dumped me unceremoniously on the stage. Yuu looked down at me, her gaze penetrating.

I stood up shakily and scuttled over to the other side of Tech. But my eyes gleamed. My mind whirred. I already knew exactly how I, Whilamena Sparxton, was going to win these games.

* * *

**Hey guys! Don't want another month long hiatus? Send in characters. If you look at my profile, you'll find a application to fill out and a list of all the available slots. And now for review replies!**

**retromother- why thank you, these readers are amazing**

**Alicia Mirza- I love your reviews! They're so long and thought out. Yes, I agree Jax is sort of crazy. And thank you for your male! I know I didn't do him too much here. I'm waiting a bit to flesh him out more. Oh, yes, he has a plan.**

**Megalor 9- everything's alright**

**Crimson Siege-Thanks for yours too. And lol I'm not surprised. I'm a new writer here as far as Fanfiction is concerned**

**MidnightRaven323- See! Told you I would update soon. Hope you liked it.**


	7. D4: The Fishermen

**As I sit here, munching on my cheese toast and writing this story, I just want to take a second to say thank you to all of the people who have contributed to my story. Why? Because without you, this story would not even exist. Please remember to vote on my polls!**

* * *

_Marlene 'Mary' Porter (18)_

I watched Deniz move to and fro in the kitchen through narrowed eyes. He seemed to be humming to himself as he seasoned our fish, before laying it down on the skittle to fry. I almost lost my concentration as the delicious scent wafted up my nose, causing my stomach to growl and my eyes to water. Fish was surely the feast of the gods.

Adrian looked up at me from his homework and followed my gaze. He scoffed.

"Would you get over it? Deniz is our biological father, not some imposter."

I merely shook my head at him and looked back to Deniz. We looked and acted nothing alike. He couldn't be my father, could he?

Maya glanced up from one of her ever present books, tucking a piece of straight brown hair behind her ear.

"Mary, it's sort of ridiculous you haven't accepted this by now."

I scowled. Clearly if they couldn't see how Deniz was most obviously not our father, then I don't know if they were truly as loyal to me as I thought they were.

My mother came skipping down from upstairs, stopping to give us each a kiss.

"Good morning dear hearts!" She sang out in her faux capitol accent. "Marlene, sweetie, are you ready to volunteer today?"

I shrugged. There was nothing better to do. But she was already off.

"Oh, how I wish I had volunteered when I was younger! Imagine me. Famous. Rich! Why, you might have never have been born."

I rolled my eyes, slouching and beginning to shovel food into my mouth. Fish, scrambled eggs, porridge, and fruit. Gosh, he barely cooked anything today. How was I supposed to go back for thirds?

My sister was gingerly picking at her food, nose still in her book. Quick, before she could see, I snatched a piece of fruit and fish from her plate.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

I stuffed it in my mouth and grinned while her face crumpled up in disgust.

A banging came at our door, and I jumped up, picking up my bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Bye family!" I shouted, already walking out of the door.

"Bye dumb butt!" Adrian called after me.

I slammed the door behind me. A salty breeze came and blew my hair behind my shoulders. Nerida and Mira were standing there in the front. Nerida arms were crossed in front of her, an impatient look on her usually beautiful, smiley face.

"Why did you take so long?"

"I had to actually give my family an indication I was leaving." I said sarcastically, already beginning to walk down the street. Nerida and Mira followed me, Nerida waving and giggling at the male passersby in the street. Many of them blushed, though a few of the braver ones from the training center threw a cocky wink back.

"So, are you ready to go to the capitol?" Asked Mira.

I shrugged. "I guess so. After all, how else am I ever supposed to get anywhere interesting in life? I mean, I hear in district twelve they have mine explosions. Mine explosions! The excitement, the lives they must lead!"

Nerida raised her brows. "I highly doubt they're nearly as great as you think they are."

"Please Rida; you have no idea what you're talking about." I scoffed. At this, even Mira rolled her eyes. She knew I was kidding.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be picking up Dylan?" Mira inquired, changing the subject.

I smacked my forehead, annoyed.

"Goodness Mary, shouldn't you remember your own boyfriend?" Rida teased.

I rolled my eyes. We all knew that what I and Dylan had didn't really qualify as a relationship. It's a result of him trying to make a girl jealous by dating me, then sticking with me anyway because she didn't even care.

Best relationship ever.

We doubled back, walking to Dylan's house. Rida knocked on the door, stepping quickly out of the way when he came barreling out. Dylan swiftly picked me up, swung me around, before sitting me on the ground with the utmost care.

He stared at me with his big green eyes, and I couldn't help but smile. Even if this wasn't a great love, he was still one of my best friends.

We walked the rest of the way down to the square, while I began to strategize in my head. Only two volunteers were chosen, considering in order to choose more we'd have to revamp the entire program. Good, two more weaklings for me to crush. I'd have to choose a suitable ally. Preferably one with a good brain, I could handle the rest.

Let them underestimate my blonde hair, my bubbly dumb attitude. We shall see who comes out victorious in the end.

* * *

_Kai Neptune (18)_

"Wake up. Come on sweetie, it's time to rise and shine."

I rose out of my drowsiness to find my mother running her fingers through my hair. A sweet smile graced her face once she saw my eyes open, and stood up, running her fingers over her dress.

"I'm glad you're awake. Your breakfast is waiting, and your friends are sitting on our couch."

"Where's dad?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"He wanted to go out to the boat. He'll be back for the reaping."

"And if he isn't?" I said, climbing out of bed.

"Then he'll see you once you get back from the games." She said with confidence. To be honest, I can see where she was coming from. It's not like the girls could really fight. All I needed was one good one to gather food and treat my wounds. And most of those males will be puny anyway. These games will be so easy, it's ridiculous.

As my mom left the room, I pulled on my clothes and began to tie my shoes. That's when Morgan appeared.

"Hey!" He yelled whispered.

I jumped. "How did you sneak up here?"

He smirked. "You know I can get anywhere I want. Come on now, I want to get to the reaping early."

I quickly tied my other shoe and ran downstairs. I couldn't even hear Morgan's footsteps, though he was right behind me. Or at least I thought he was behind me. I turned the corner and found him waiting at the bottom of the stairs, that cocky smirk still on his face.

"Honestly Kai, you'd think that entire stealth lesson from the Center was lost on you."

"Obviously not on you." I grumbled as we stepped into the living room.

Before I could fully process who was in the room, I was knocked over by two hundred and ninety pounds of pure muscle. Must be Brock.

Said giant was currently looming over me, his face a bit too happy at the sight of me groaning on the ground. It's not my fault he wasn't smart enough to qualify as tribute. Rick appeared at his right side, reaching out a hand to pull me up.

"Stop playing around, I want to leave."

I almost retailited with the fact it wasn't my fault, but instead walked into the kitchen for food. My mom had already put my energy smoothie into a disposable cup. She stood on tiptoe and kissed me on the cheek.

"You'll get food on the train anyway." She whispered, tears in her eyes. I patted her on the head awkwardly and walked out. This was why girls weren't good for the games. They're too sensitive.

Following my friends, we walked out into the bright sunlight. The reaping didn't start till noon, but we all needed an early start. A good career always did. Morgan ran his fingers through his thicck hair, grinning lazily at the girls who walked by. Most knew him as the boy who came in second place for the reapings. That alone insured him a spot as a future trainer and therefore someone of note. Girls were falling at his feet now. I knew that by the time I left for the victory tour, he'd be married.

Nerida passed by and performed her signature flirt wave. This actually got Morgan flustered, though he managed a wink back. Nerida was undoubtedly one of the prettiest girls in the District. I heard she could cook and clean pretty well too. Perfect wife material.

"Hey, why aren't any of the girls looking at Kai? He's an official Career now." Asked Brock.

"No one wants to date a dying boy. If he comes back he might get some." Interjected Rick.

"You mean _when_ I come back." I corrected.

"Whatever. Either way, a girl doesn't want to take that sort of bet. Chances are more inclined towards her becoming a premature widow than wife of a wealthy victor."

I rolled my eyes at this. I was about to retaliate once again, before running into none other than Helix Salt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He piped in his annoying voice. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey! I saw that!" He said seriously.

I looked down at him with his slightly chubby frame, barely constrained in his too tight suit. He stared at me defiantly, then poked me in my side.

"Stop that!" I said. I wasn't really irritated yet, but with Helix, I was never far off. He poked me again, and I grabbed his wrist.

"Bet you aren't gonna do anything!" He taunted. I began to feel annoyed. He was sixteen and still acted like a seven year old. I gripped tighter, before pushing him away.

"Told you you weren't gonna do nothing." He started to run away, but not before I managed to trip him, laying him out on the ground. When he raised his face, I saw most of the skin on his nose, forehead , and cheeks were scraped away, and one of his top teeth were missing. His face crumpled up, and I swear I saw tears before we walked away.

I hope he gets reaped, and I have the pleasure of killing him.

* * *

_Storm Ocean Star (14)_

TWO YEARS EARLIER

"Storm Star!"

"No!" I heard my sister cry from behind me. She sprinted unto the stage, knowing no one would volunteer. The designated tributes had died last night in a boating accident, and for some reason no other careers ever tried to volunteer.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Selene shouted. "My name is Selene Star."

"Alright then." Said our escort. My vision began to blur with tears, and I struggled to choke back my sobs.

"And our male tribute is...Sol Star!"

"Nooooo!" I heard a bloodcurdling scream, and realized with further fear that it was coming from me. Iran as fast as I could out of the twelve year old section, only managing to brush his shirt with my fingertips before a peacekeeper came and carried me away. I blacked out form panic.

That was the last time I ever saw them. That was the day my world ended.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

I woke up with a start, and glanced at the clock. Ten Thirty.

I groaned, throwing myself back against the cushions. This was the same nightmare I'd had since Sol and Selene died in the games. It came around every time I thought about the games, which was basically every day.

I rubbed my face and sat back up, pulling on my sky blue dress that seemed to flutter in the wind, and tied my dark hair in fishtail braids. There, now I looked acceptable, not that it mattered. The chances of me being the one to go into the games was slim to none. After all, isn't that what we had careers for? I heard they picked Marlene and Kai this year. Both were extremely capable, even if Mary was a bit ditzy and Kai was an extremely sexist, arrogant douche.

But that's just my opinion.

The litter patter of small feet came down the hallway, and before I knew it Shark, Lily, and Dawn came bursting into my room. The twins threw themselves onto my bed, while Shark seemed to propel himself through the air and land on my chest. He poked me on the nose.

"Storm look pretty." He said with wide eyes.

"Shark, you're thirteen. Stop talking like you're four." I said, hitting him on the head. He shook his hair out and released his grip on me.

"Well, you can't blame me for being dumbfounded. It's not every day you look like a girl." Shark then smirked and dodged the hit I halfheartedly attempted to throw.

"Hey! Watch yourself!" He shouted, laughing. "We're in training. We can't fight like we did when we were little!"

"Hit him harder Storm!" Dawn shouted from my bed. Lily almost fell off my bed laughing.

"Don't you dare Storm!" He shouted with excited, glittering eyes.

We both had our fists raised, when my mother walked into the room.

"Hey! Stop all this noise!" She snapped. Shark and I put our fists down, and stared at her. "And Dawn, _what_ did I say about jumping on the bed? Stop being such a little idiot." Dawn gingerly stepped down, sitting next to Lily, who began to rub her back. Dawn's lower lip seemed to tremble, while she got a familiar shiny look to her eyes that came about whenever mom did.

"I wish dad was still here." Said Shark meanly.

Mom stepped back, as if she had been slapped, her eyes filling with rage.

"Well he isn't here anymore, is he? Maybe he left so he wouldn't have to deal with your ugly lot every day" She argued back.

"Well he probably disappeared on purpose, to avoid _you_."

Now Mom looked as if she had been punched, and ran out of the room. Dawn burst out in tears, while Lily clutched her tighter.

"Let it all out. Someday we'll leave. We'll eat jerked fish every day, and sea cakes, and she'll never yell at us again..."

I stormed up to Shark.

"Wha -" I interrupted him by slapping him, hard, across the cheek.

"How could you say that? You know she's been going through a rough time!"

"For the past seven years? Admit it, since dad disappeared she's turned from a normal person to a sea witch. She makes Dawn cry, she makes _you_ cry."

"I'm not talking about dad, you idiot, I'm talking about Selene and Sol. Today's the anniversary of them being sent to their death, remember?"

Shark was stunned into silence, and sat himself heavily onto my bed. Dawn had calmed down significantly, so Lily moved on to rubbing Shark's back.

"Look, I know she's terrible, and personally I despise her, but I think this is the one time of year we should give her a break. After all, it's not every day you lose two kids to the reaping."

A knocking came at the door.

"Hey! Open the door!" Came my friend Azzy's voice.

"Come on," I said to my siblings. "Sam, Claire, and Azzy are here. It's time to go."

They all got up and followed me. Sympathetic or not, all of us were all too eager to escape the home of this grieving woman.

* * *

_Helix Salt (16)_

"Agghhh." I groaned from my position on the ground. I felt a bit of blood trickle from my mouth, and saw the tooth I had just lost on the ground below me. My face felt rubbed raw, and all I wanted to do was just curl up on the ground and rest for a bit. Unfortunately, I had to get to the reaping, so lying here was not an option.

I sat up, and watched that jerk Kai walk away with his friends. All were laughing, probably at me, and Kai looked back. He winked and smirked, turning around to join in with another round of laughing with his buddies. I hated them all. When I volunteered for the games today, they won't know what hit them.

Except for maybe Brock. He's the one who dared me to volunteer, saying that I was too scared. Well, look who's gonna be scared now!

I stood up and brushed myself off. All I had to do was cross the rest of the bridge, and I'll be at the reaping.

I began to take slow, lumbering steps. People passed me by, all probably wondering about my disheveled appearance.

Eventually I reached the Square, slightly winded by the long walk. The Peacekeeper stared at me as he registered me. What, has he never seen a missing tooth before? I lumbered over to the sixteen year old section, somehow bumping into thirteen year old Shark Star. He glared, before widening his mouth with shock.

"Dude, what's up with your face?"

My eyebrows furrowed with confusion, and I raised a hand to my cheek. My hand came away covered with blood. Dang it, stupid Kai pushing me down probably lead to me scraping my face.

I angrily pushed Shark out of the way and left to stand in my section. The reapings soon stared, and after the mayor was done with his speeches, our dyed blue escort stepped forward.

"Good afternoon citizens of District Four! I'm glad to see you all here today." There came some enthusiastic applause and I clapped a couple times myself.

"Now it's time for our reapings. Gentlemen will be first this year."

The escort dipped her fingers into the boys bowl and extracted two slips of paper. I stared at them, praying neither was my name. After all, how could I prove my bravery of going into the Games if I'm not a volunteer?

"Elijah Hope!"

"I volunteer!" Came Kai's voice. He stepped out of the eighteen year old section and pranced on stage as if he did it everyday. A chorus of manly yells came from his friends.

"I'm Kai Neptune." He said, puffing out his chest. I swear half of the girls were swooning, while the other half rolled their eyes.

"Well then," said our escort, a bit flustered. "Let's have our next boy. Trident Manes!"

Oh, I knew him. An accomplished career that came in third place. I had to step up quick.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, running into the isle.

"What? What?" Shouted Trident.

"It's alright Trident, I know you're scared. I'll take your place." I bluffed, hoping he wouldn't punch me in the face. I sprinted the rest of the way to the stage and stood there, breathing hard.

"I'm Helix Salt." I said huffing.

The escort grimaced slightly at my appearance, and I ducked my head. No need for the camera's to see too much of my dishevelment.

"Alright," the escort said, seeming to shake herself. "Now we'll have the ladies. First up is, Annaliese Kains!"

"I volunteer." I heard Marlene call from the crowd. Her blonde bobbing head was automatically visible as she weaved her way through the crowd. Though a bit ditzy, Marlene was nice and mild. If anyone killed me in these games, which I doubted, I wanted it to be her. She'd be nice about it.

"And our final female is…Lily Star!"

I heard the most heartbreaking scream of my life come from the twelve year old section, and I know already that no matter how long I live, I'll never forget it. The loss, the pain. All coming from one little girl.

I looked to see who they were talking about, and saw the Star twins. Lily, who I only recognized because she had shorter hair, was trying to detach herself from Dawn, who was sobbing and trying to hold her back.

"I volunteer!"

It was their older sister, Storm Star. She marched out of the fourteen year old section with more confidence than all of us combined. She practically leaped onto the stage and whirled to face the audience, which was now, officially, hers.

"I'm Storm Star." She said to a dead silent crowd. She put her hands on her hips, aware that everyone was staring at her. We hadn't had a tribute younger than sixteen in over a hundred years. Storm continued , seeing as it seemed no one else had anything to say. Her eyes sparked and crackled, and her chin was held high. "I'm Storm, and I will be fighting for my brother and sisters. I hope I will do my district proud."

A sea salt filled wind whirled past us, and for a moment, everything seemed brighter. Then the square was filled with a thunderous applause. Storm stood tall, and the escort began to lead us away towards the Justice building. Why do I feel like we were just out shown by a little girl?

* * *

_Mary Porter (18)_

My mom, 'dad', siblings, and friends all came pouring in. Dylan gave me an extra huge hug, and I melted into it. I may be searching for fame, but I'm still going to miss home.

* * *

_Kai Neptune (18)_

How could a stupid little girl show me up? Whatever. My friends came to see me, and my father miraculously made it in time. He just stood there.

"Worry about that girl son." Was all he said. Why should I worry?

* * *

_Helix Salt (16)_

My mom brought in my pet fish, also named Helix. My dad, an ex peacekeeper, couldn't stop talking about how proud he was of me for volunteering. Averly came too, though I'm mad about him.

"Your chances of winning are low." What kind of friend is he?

* * *

_Storm Star (14)_

"What the hell did you mean you're fighting for your brother and sisters? What about me?" Was all my mother could say.

My siblings, on the other hand, curled around me while my friends Sam and Claire traded off in their twin speak.

"You'll do-"

"Fine! We love you-"

"So much!"

Azzy and I just laughed.

* * *

**Lol I just realized I had Mary do a complete one eighty in her entire attitude. Yes, Kai is really that sexist. And I'm so sorry I didn't write his section as well as I could. Storm is really one of my favorite characters because of just so many things you'll find out later. And Helix is incredibly whiny. I look forward to killing him.**

**I realize that these are more sub par then one and two, I really have no answer for why.**

**Reminders**

**The reason that I have a good portion of these tributes in romantic relationships is because they're teenagers. And as a teenager myself, I can tell you from the utmost certainty that no matter how we all say we just don't care, we do. Well, some of us. There are actually a few who really don't.**

**I'm going to do NaNoWriMo. Most likely if I don't get anymore five, six, and seven tributes, I'll fill them with bloodbaths. But that will actually make the updates less frequent, since I'll have to do all that planning out for their characters. I suggest to stop a NaNoWriMo hiatus, you submit loads of characters.**

**Don't you just love the name Annaliese? I was texting with a friend of mine awhile ago, when he mentioned that was his little sister's name. It's soooo pretty! **

**On that note, you don't ever have to ask me if I'd like you submit more characters. Go crazy and submit as many as you want.**

**Megalor9- Thanks. I'm working on those grammatical errors, but it seems no matter how hard I try, I always end up rereading my story after it's been and noticing hundreds of them.**

**IPaintRainbows-Your enthusiasm is contagious!**

**MidnightRaven323- Ah, I can already see this won't be your abosolute favorite district. But next chapter will have a tribute I already know you'll really like.**

**Crimsom Siege (under alias)- Why did your review make me laugh so much? Some of it I didn't agree with (like your view on Augustus. Really, I just think he's extremely akward) but how you reacted to Cordin was amazing. Yep. Tech is there just so I didn't have have to have the stereotypical pathetic twelve year old. **


	8. D5: The Electricians

**Why hello all! Here is my eighth chapter. Sorry it took awhile, NaNoWriMo really gets in the way. TRIBUTES STILL NEEDED. VIEW PROFILE FOR OPEN SLOTS.**

* * *

_Lux White (18)_

"Fight!"

My spear started to twirl in my hands, and Sona carefully tracked my movements. She has never seen me start off with this move, but knows what I usually follow it with. Which is why I have to surprise her.

I faked forward, and she leaped into an overhanging backflip, expecting me to stab her with it. Instead, as she's up in the air I throw it at her. She senses it at the last second and kicks out at it with her foot in a startling presentation of flexibility no normal human would have been able to do.

Lucky we're not human.

"Lux wins."

And that's why I'm the best.

Sona stands up, and tucks her hair behind her ears. She walked by without saying goodbye, keeping a perfectly straight poker face like the rest of us. I know that inside she'll be experiencing emotions she describes to me as "disappointment" and "slight jealousy " but also being "happy" for me. I don't quite know what these feel like, but Sona always explains them in great detail.

"Now Lux, are you ready for the reaping today?"

"Of course." I said, nodding.

"Remember, when they call your name, act afraid and surprised."

"Yes sir." I said. I knew I was dismissed, so I turned on my heel, my multicolor streaked white hair swinging behind me. I found Sona waiting for me outside, a wide smile on her face she once said meant she was happy.

"Hello Lux." She greats me formally. We begin to walk together towards the dorms to change from our training outfits to our outside outfits.

"Hello Sona." I said.

"So, are you ready to be reaped?"

"Yes." I reply. I do not understand why people continued to ask me this. I wasn't built to be afraid. I was built to be a winner. The familiar feeling of bloodlust began to rise in me, and I smiled. It may be one of the only emotions I had, but I'll work with it.

Sona looked at me, her currently pink eyes reflecting her worry. She said that my being blood thirsty and merciless weren't good. That I should try to develop other emotions. I for the most part disagree. It's kept me alive and a winner.

Sona rolled her eyes and we entered in the dorm. We found Opaque sitting on her bed in meditation. Her black eyes were thankfully closed, her emerald hair loose around her shoulders.

"Opaque." Snapped Sona, clapping her hands in front of Opaques face. "It's time to get up."

Her eyes snapped open, and her black gaze automatically lands on me. A familiar shiver goes down my spine, and I averted my eyes. She was built for inspiring fear, and even those who felt nothing couldn't deny her power.

I shook my head, and begin to peel off my training cloths. They stook to me, my body coated with sweat, and Sona tossed a wash cloth at me to wipe down.

"So Sona, whatcha wearin'?" Said Opaque in a "joking" manner.

"Oh you know Opaque, I have such a wide variety of colors to choose from. So, my white blouse, white jacket, white pair of pants, white shoes and a white belt with knives attached to it. I'm practically wearing the rainbow!"

They laughed, while I stood there confused. I was wearing the same thing and knew I wasn't wearing the rainbow. It must be that "sarcasm" Opaque told me about.

"Don't you guys think it's time to go?" I asked, already heading out the door. Opaque and Sona looked at each other and shook their heads. I shrugged and walked out anyway. It was time for me to be reaped.

* * *

_Rain Lockheart (18)_

I watched my little sister, Radiance, walk out of the door with her little friends Jake and Kate. I swear that little Jake punk has a thing for Red, and frankly I was loathing letting her out of my sight with him. But no matter how annoying Kate was, I trusted she would not let Jake try anything.

I switched on the television to see the announcers speaking about the reapings that had already occurred. As usual, District One had produced abnormally attractive people. District Two held a surprise though, two reaped victims. What was unsurprising was that they looked just as strong. The girl looked mad as hell, and the boy looked scared when she was called. Were they dating or something?

The district three reapings were surprisingly entertaining. There was a confidant twelve year old and another couple. The girl of which actually volunteers. Wow, he must be pissed. Plus some creepy little girl with a hunched back and a large birthmark adorning her face.

Four was…huh? Ok, so we had the typical careers, a blonde girl and an overly cocky bronze haired boy. But then we had this little chubby boy volunteer, and this powerful seeming fourteen year old. Literally, the entire crowd went silent at the sight of her on this stage. It seemed that already these games were set to be very interesting.

Then again, mostly everyone dies anyways. It's just how that provides "entertainment."

"Knock Knock." I heard Prince sing from the outside of my house. I raised and opened the door, only to be run over by Prince in her pursuit for food.

"You know Prince; it isn't Rain's fault that your parents don't feed you." Greggory called to Prince in a drawl. We heard Prince's garbled response, which sounded vaguely like "I don't care."

"Why don't you ever stop Prince from eating all of your food?" Asked Lance as he flopped down on my couch and put his feet up.

"The same reason I don't stop you from acting like you own the place all the time." I replied, knocking his feet off the table. He pouted, and my ever present smirk simply widened before turning to Greg.

"So, what are we planning to do before the reaping?"

"Nothing." He said. "We're going straight there."

"Since when?" Lance shouted, shooting straight up from where he had been laying down.

"Since last year when the Peacekeepers caught us trying to steal food from the market before the reaping, and we were almost executed." Greg replied with a raised eyebrow.

I scowled and sat on the couch next to Lance, rubbing the heart shaped tattoo on the left side of my neck in annoyance. It wasn't as if we were even stealing the food for ourselves. We were getting some for the orphanage, who barely had any food at all. It was literally the one time of year where the market had the least security, so the best time for getting supplies. It that idiot Nicholas hadn't tried to start yet another fight with me, we would have gotten home safely.

Prince walked in and automatically took note of the pissed looks on our faces. She frowned.

"So I take it that you told them?" She asked Greg, tilting her head to the side.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes, and they're not happy about it. To be honest, I'm not either. That food that you and Lance managed to get to the home last year was greatly appreciated."

Prince shrugged and turned to us. "Well regardless, are you two ready to go? I'd like to actually get there on time this year, since we have nothing else to do." She says this last part with a bit of a bitter tone to her voice, and I have to smile. Prince was definitely the one who enjoyed our goodwill excursions the most. Her family didn't have much money for food as it was, but she was always willing to help out anyone in need.

Lance got up grumbling, and we all headed out my door. As we exited the apartment, I noticed out of the corners of my eyes several Peacekeepers lurking in the shadows, keeping an eye on us. Greg notices them too, and nudges me to keep quiet. I comply, not wanting a repeat of a couple months ago when I was arrested for attacking one.

Prince yawned, and I noticed a Peacekeeper tighten their grip on their gun. For once in my life, I wanted Nicholas around. At least he always had a gun on him, useful in a fight such as this.

As we progressed, the number of Peacekeepers watching us stayed consistent. Did they honestly have nothing else to do with their lives? What the fuck do they even do all day?

"Hey." Lance said pointing. We were steps away from the gate, so I wasn't surprised that Lance would find some sort of last minute thing to distract us all. "Rain, isn't that your sister over there?"

I suddenly found within myself renewed interest, and looked to where Lance was pointing. Red was standing there giggling. Her face was a bright red as she spoke to Jake, and Kate was nowhere to be seen.

That's when Jake leaned forward, and kissed her.

I'm gonna break that little punks face in.

_1 Week Later: Sixty Second Countdown_

It's only now I wish I hadn't overreacted to that, since I have much bigger problems now. Like how I was going to get Red out of this death trap alive.

* * *

_Radiance 'Red' Lockheart (14)_

"Bye Rain!" I call as I exit the apartment. I hear him grumble something in response, and I giggle. Rain is always so grumpy when I leave the apartment. I bet he's afraid I'll try to pose as a boy again to get away with stuff, but I'm totally over that. Maybe.

Kate laughed as the door closes. "So Radiance, are you going to light up our lives now?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and shoved her gently, continuing out of the front door of the building. Jake slung his arm around me.

"You know Radiance, you could probably burn so bright you could burn away the smog of the sky."

I follow his gaze upwards to the light gray smog that almost consistently blocked out the blue of the sky. We were really lucky; I heard that it's much worse in District Three. Still, it depressed me greatly. I wish that Rain would stop being so bad. Maybe he could be a one of those super important people, going around all the Districts and saying super important stuff. Then he could take me with him, and we could live somewhere nice like Four, where the skies were always blue.

I looked to Jake and Kate, and almost wished I could share these thoughts with them, but then chose to keep my mouth closed. No one else ever truly understood just how much I hated how gray our skies were. How it made me feel trapped.

Jake smiled at me, and I smiled back. He was such a good friend.

"So Red," Kate began as we walked down the street and turned a corner. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

Kate began to tremble with excitement, and a huge smile burst out on her face. "Lawrence asked me to be his girlfriend!" She exploded.

I whooped with excitement, and we hugged each other giggling and talking excitedly.

"Really, Lawrence? He's one of the cutest guys in our whole class!" I exclaimed.

"I know! And he likes me." Kate sighed. I noticed Jake walking on our side with a sour expression on his face, and I frowned. Did he like Kate? A shot of jealousy shot up my spine, and it shocked me. Why would I be jealous of that? I shook it off, and turned back to Kate with a supportive smile.

"So, how does it feel to have a boyfriend?" I ask curiously. I'd never had one. I don't know why, but most tended to avoid me.

"Oh it's wonderful." Kate gushed. "When he asked me, he had this huge bunch of daisies too. I don't even know where he got them from. He must have had to go around the entire district to find them."

I didn't say anything, but I nodded in agreement. We barely had any green patches here among all of the factories. Lawrence must have looked all over.

"Why the sour face, Jake?" Kate teased. Jake's face was still twisted up, and I felt something lurch in my stomach. Maybe he really did like Kate.

"Nothing." He snapped, and grumbled something else to himself. Kate appeared to hear what he said, and laughed again.

"What? What did he say?" I questioned. Kate merely shook her head at me and we continued walking down the street. Curiosity was eating me, and I kept sneaking looks at Jake to see if I could figure out what he had said. He merely huffed and puffed the entire rest of the way. He pushed his shaggy brown hair out of his face and squints his navy blue eyes. Fool proof signs that he was annoyed.

When we reached the gate Kate darted off to meet Lawrence, leaving me alone with Jake. He turned to face me, halting us before we could get into line. I looked up into his face in anticipation, and his annoyance melted away, replaced with what could be classified as a nervous grimace. I touched the side of his face, frowning.

"You know Red, I, Um…" He trailed off, and I stood there waiting. Jake started again.

"You know Red, I think you're really pretty and really funny and cool and I-I. Do you want to go out with me? Maybe? Sometime?" Jake blurted in a rush. I felt my face go red in a giant blush, and I started to wring my hands nervously.

"Uh, sure?" I answered uncertainly.

"What?" He said, whipping up his head from where it had been hanging. His head was cocked, as if unsure of what he had heard.

"Yes." I said now, more strong and sure of myself. A huge white smile broke out on his face, and I felt my heart flutter. Without realizing it, I began to giggle.

"So, can I kiss you now?" asked Jake.

"Sure." I laugh. He leaned in, and gave me a small, quick peck. He was just pulling back when I heard the most terrifying sound of my life.

"Jake! What are you doing with Red?!"

Rain.

* * *

_Nicholas Nightingale (18)_

I watched Rain knock down his little sister's boyfriend with a burgeoning smirk on my face. Poor Rain, just couldn't accept that his precious little angel was growing up. Honestly, I think he should just leave it alone. It was about time that kid grew up and from under her brothers' thumb. He tried keeping her under lock and key, not wanting her to see the light of day for fear of her getting hurt. Where the hell were their parents?

I saw Karat scowl at me from the corner of my eye, and I rolled my eyes in response. That kid was so freaking annoying.

"What do you want Korat?"

"I _want_ to actually go inside the square and not just stand here and stare at people like some sort of stalker." He said snippily.

I huffed and push off the wall with my worn off black boots, easily feeling the rough texture of the brick wall through the soles. I straightened my jacket and we began to walk through customs to enter the reaping area. What sort of kid was eager to enter into this? Was my little brother that much of a sadist?

"Hey look Nicky, it's those freak kids again." Korat said, pointing.

I want to stab the little brat for calling me Nicky, but he was right. It was the freaks.

They came like an army in white, all with weird shades of hair and eyes. They had no expressions, instead choosing to wear straight poker faces. One with pitch black eyes and green hair caught my gaze, and held it. I felt an ice cold shot of pure and utter fear shoot through me, and she smirked before breaking her look.

"Who are they?" Korat asked, the same thing he asks every time we saw them. So I answer the same as I always do.

"The real question is; what are they?"

Korat shook his head in disbelief, before striding off to his section. I shrug and walk to mine.

"Nicky!" A high, feminine voice calls. I turn to see my sister Meredith right behind me.

"Hey Mere, where were you?" I asked, not really caring. Meredith had a habit for vanishing every few hours. It was none of my business where she went, but I guessed it was my job as her brother to at least ask.

"Nowhere." She answered, and I let it drop. No needs in letting it go past that. She drifted away, and I walk the rest of the way to my section.

"Good morning, future tributes!" Our escort exclaimed. I wonder if I took my gun out right now, would anyone stop me before i was able to get a clear shot at her head.

The escort went on and on, talking about the joy the future tributes were about to partake in being the first to try out the new rules for the Games. I could see that she was truly excited before the mayor pushed her away so he could deliver his own speech and we could actually get on with the real reason we were all here. To see whos' lives would get to be ruined. I know that's why I bothered to show up.

The escort appeared back on the stage, and I stood up to attention.

"Ladies first!" The escort piped. Well, not really pipe. For such a feminine figure, she sure had a manly voice.

"Our first tribute is...Radiance Lockheart."

Several yells of disbelief rang throughout the crowd, and Prince looked ready to hit something. I saw Red standing their in pure disbelief, before a Peacekeeper had to come and drag her to the stage. Once there, she broke down crying. It looked like her boyfriend and best friend were doing the same thing, while Rain just stood there with a stony, calculating look on his face.

"Our next tribute is...Lux White."

An overly piercing scream rang out, and I looked to the White Army. Two girls, one of them the scary girl and another with changing eyes and a beautiful face were clinging to another.

This one had long white hair with multicolored streaks running through it, and golden eyes. A perfect rosebud mouth and porcelain skin. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, except for one thing I just couldn't put my finger on.

Lux walked shakily to the stage, and something about that aroused my curiosity too. She was...different. Too much so. Despite my appreciation of her beauty, something in me told me to shoot her, shoot her before she did something terrible.

"Alright, gentlemen next. Our third tribute is...Lawrence Hail."

Another scream rang out, this time from Kate. Her curly blonde hair hid her face, but I could tell she was crying.

"I volunteer." More yells rang out, and it was Rain who spoke. He ignored them all, instead choosing to walk resolutely to the stage, shoulders back and chin held high. When he reached the stage and stated his name, I noticed the gaze he cast upon his sister. Now I knew why he wanted to go. He needs to protect Red.

"And our final triute is...Korat Nightingale!"

No.

I was fighting through the crowd before I had even fully processed what had happened, pushing Korat back into the arms of a waiting Lance and uttering the most fatal phrase I knew.

"I volunteer."

He may be a brat, but he was still my brother.

* * *

_Lux White (18)_

"Do you have your spear?" I nodded my head yes, gesturing to where it was folded in my boot. Opaque and Sona gave me significant looks when our moniter wasn't looking, and I felt a twinge of something. What was that? Regret? Sadness? I haven't felt that since...she died.

I squashed the feelings down, letting the familiar coldness take over me. I was ready to kill. That's what I was made for.

* * *

_Rain Lockheart (18)_

My parents came in, and stood there akwardly. We didn't really know eachother that well. I spent all my time out with friends or at the training center.

Prince, Greggory, and Lance on the other hand were a different story. They handed me a token, and told me they checked on my sister. They went so far as to say they were starting a "drive" (meaning they were going to steal it) to help us out in the arena. But they all knew only Red was going to come back.

* * *

_Radiance 'Red' Lockheart (14)_

Kate, Jake, and Lawrence crowded my room after my parents left. All had tears running down their faces. Kate's normally wildly curly blonde hair looked even wilder than normal, and her blue eyes were blood shot. Jake just held me in his arms, while Lawrence held Kate's hand and begged me to tell my brother how grateful he was. Finally as they were leaving, Jake turned to me.

"We all know you're coming back Red. Rain won't have it any other way."

* * *

_Nicholas Nightingale (18)_

Miracle of miracles, for once my entire family was in one place. Korat akwardly thanked me as my mother informed me my uncle, a former victor, would be a mentor this year.

I didn't bother to tell her that as long as Red was alive, there was just no chance I was coming back.

* * *

**Yes, Lux's POV was extremely short, but really there's not much to say about her for now. Red and Rain are very close.**

**I notice that many (heck, ALL) of my tributes start off the story by walking to the town square for reaping. And I am truly sorry about that. It's just that the reaping truly is the best place for you to get to know your tributes, their family and friends, and walking is the best way to do so. Except in District One, when literally all of them were at the Center or home. **

***Also, I apologize for having any of this in present tense, I tried fixing it. My novel for NaNo is in present tense, so it's hard to try to write in past now.**

***IF YOU HAVE SUBMITTED A TRIBUTE, please message me with what token you want for them. Also, I'm basically taking your characters bio entirely from wht you gave me in their form. If theirs something specific you would like me to post, feel free to just send me their bio yourself.**

***I only curse with characters with whose personality it would match.**

***The profiles for the characters will be up as soon as possible. Expect them with either the Seven or Eight reapings. I'm working on them now. I started today, and I'll do one a day. The profile for Alice will be up one day, and so on. If I miss a day or two, expect three or four the next.**

*******I actually based Jake, Kate, and Lawrence off of my real life friends with those same names. Only in real life, Lawrence and Kate aren't dating. BTW, Lawrence is black.**

**Reviews!**

**Megalor9- Dn't worry, he'll survive for awhile. I don't really want him to be a bloodbath, so he'll die in a way more exciting, epic way. Or teffifyingly horrible. Because, you know, I haven't revealed the terrors of my mind to you people yet.**

**Bloodied Abyssal- I don't think I've expressed to you just how much I love your name, but I do love it. A lot. Anyway I know, poor Tech. Brave, strong, but he's do little! Cordin and Yuu. The one week later is at the sixty second coutndown when he's on his disc.**

**Crimson Siege- Why are your and your brothers names so...violent? Actually I love your reviews, since they offer perspectives on each, instead of them being grouped together. Mary does have some quirks, and Kai is insufferable. The person who submitted him actually had a really cute idea for him though. Storm is nice, but don't underestimate her.**


	9. D6: The Mechanics

**I just now realized how much I love my own titles after running through the list of titles for my mini-series stories. Why? I don't know. Apparently though, I sometimes believe I'm just the cleverest little nugget to walk the face of the earth. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

_Genesis 'Gem' Rudith (17)_

I hit the ground with a rough thump, and was automatically surrounded by the now dim figures of my friends Paul and Brilith. Paul helped me up while Brilith cleaned me off and glared at Methiadius with vengeance in her eyes. Meth just smirked, brushing off his hands before walking off of the training mat. The trainer looked at me with pity in his eyes, but he knew what he had to do.

"Methiadius is the winner." He declared sadly, wiping at his brow and muttering to himself. Stephen, Cories, Janet, and Jade, gave a yell and stormed the mat to congratulate him. Janet made sure to give me a mean kick while Jade sneered at me on their way past. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Why were they so mean to me?

"It's alright babe." Paul soothed me, picking me up and running his hand up and down my back.

Brilith glared at the happy crowd. "It isn't fair." She stated. "They should have paired you with someone more your size."

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. "If I end up being sent to the arena, they won't care about how small I am. I might have to fight anyone."

Paul hugged me tighter to his chest. "Don't talk like that. You're not being sent to the arena, I promise."

I cry anyway. I just couldn't imagine fighting other people like Meth. If there's one thing this center ever taught me, is that I am _not_ a natural born fighter. And as long as I don't have to go into the Games, I'm perfectly fine with that. If it wasn't for my uncle, I wouldn't even have signed up for this center.

Paul kept his arm around me as they lead through the kids in the center and out of the building. Brilith was still going on and on about the unfairness of the match.

"I mean honestly! _You _with _him? _Where is the fairness in that?"

I felt slightly offended, though I knew she meant well enough. It was true though. Meth was much stronger than me, better at fighting. I stood no reasonable chance.

"I honestly believe they just think you have to be good at it since your uncle is a victor."

"Hey!' I exclaimed, feeling the need to defend myself. "I can do some things. I mean, I know what to not eat, and like, sense something is dangerous."

Brilith scoffed. "Yeah, like knowing something is dangerous is really going to help unless you can fight off that dangerous thing. You're hopeless."

She must have saw the crestfallen look on my face and realized she had gone too far, because her face softened and she spoke in genteler tones.

"Look Gem," she started carefully. "I know that...sometimes it's alright to be optimistic and all but..." she didn't finish her sentence, but I knew what she meaned. If I were ever to be sent into the arena, I would die. Even with the new rules they've instated. I would die.

Paul see's this talk has gotten me into a bad state of mind, and began to rub my arms up and down, laying kisses on my face. Brilith turned away in embarresment, and I wished I could do the same. Paul was sweet, but he could be a bit smothering at times. He'd already told me nurmerous times he would ask me to marry him, just as soon as we got out of the reapings. Only two left, counting today, and my uncle was already pulling out wedding planning books from the capitol. He did it only because he could afford it, and becuse my mom wasn't here to do it herself. Or my dad, for that matter.

Brilith abrubtly changes the subject. "Ok, there's the sweets shop just over there. I think Sarah would let us change into out reaping clothes in there. Did you bring ours, Gem?"

I lifted up the bag I brought from home that I had filled with our outfits, and Paul shifted his own on his shoulder. We hadn't wanted to wear them to the Center, they might have gotton dirty.

We breezed into the shop and were immediately greeted by Sarah, who grabbed us and pushed us into two of the different closets sitting leading into the house part of their shop. Sarah and I were good friends, since I actually had nough money to buy her merchandise, and I knew the only reason she had practically thrown us into the closets was so we wouldn't see her morphling addict parents.

It wasn't as if being an addict was anything uncommon in Distrcit Six, it was just that they were on their last legs and she knew it. Soon, she would be running this shop by herself, an aspect that already was making her a desirable bachelor in the eyes of the boys at school. Marrying her would guareentee an automatic place in society and a bustiling business.

"Hey," Sarah said when we were fully dressed. "Would you guys like a rde over to the Square?"

Brilith grinned. "You mean you finally fixed that bumbling pile of parts into something usesable again?"

Sarah scowled. "Well, what do you expect of a car that's only made out of the spare pieces from the factory. We're lucky we have cars at all. I heard in other districts they have none at all. Only the victors of Three are even interested in them."

"Oh I bet. A giant piece of rusted-" I slapped my hand over Brilith's mouth before she could continue and quickly confirmed that yes, we would love a ride. There's no way I would choose walking over riding anywhere, and just wished my uncle would get over his irrational phobia of cars so I could get my own. I already knew how to drive, it was the matter of a car that was the problem.

Sarah grinned. "Alright then." she lead us over to her car, piling us all in and reminding us to tie together the seatbelts. We rode along in relative silence while I stared out of the passenger seat window, playing wth the hem of my bright white dress. To get to the square, we had to pass through the neighborhood for the child mental institutions. We had so many unbalanced people, it was not uncommon for one or both of the tributes to be the mentally unstable. We managed to get there just in time for the children, in their drab gray uni sex uniformms to begin to pile out of the hkmes.

They ran out of their homes, some shreiking like banshees and being lead in handcuffs. Girls with sickly thin bodies and tight yellow skin strecthed over their faces stopped to throw up, while I could see some starting fights with other inmates. They all had sheared short hair, and despite their condition they all looked to be extremely underfed. It was a sick sort of chaos.

Among them, I could see a petite girl with brown hair, wide hazel eyes, and freckles who seemed to be perfectly normal wandering in the crowd, following the instructions of the handelers. Then, without warning, she stopped and locked gazes with me. I smiled a tentative smile, and she waved back sadly, her wide eyes following our progress.

"What freaks..." I heard someone in the car mutter.

Paul noticed my gaze, and gently poked me from his spot in the back seat. "Gem? Genesis? Don't look at them, it'll only make you sad."

I shrugged him off. Maybe, but not as sad as the little girl with the wide hazel eyes.

* * *

_Leon 'Leo' Stronghold (12)_

I woke up upside down. But that wasn't the strange part. The fact I was downstairs? Not the strange part. It was the fact I was facing a full table of food that fully baffled me.

"Happy Birthday Leo!" my family exclaimed with false cheeriness. My mom, sat at the table with a large cake, and I smiled. Her usual dark circles around her eyes from working all day, all night, were diminishing somewhat. Her factory had recently been temporarily shut down so the Capitol could perform updates. They must have been feeling particulalry merciful, since all of the workers got off with only slightly diminshed pay. Now, she was eating more, sleeping more. I had never seen her this healthy before.

"Happy Birthday." she said gently.

I grinned, before I noticed black spots beginning to swim in front of my vision. "Hey," I said weakly. "Could you guys put me down. I'm about to pass out. My brothers, Joseph and Keith, gave me a minute to stretch out my arms before letting go of my legs, leaving me to collapse in a handstand. When I finally stood back up, I see Mira, my little sister, shaking her head at me.

"You really shouldn't let them do that you know. They're going to drop you one day."

She says the same thing every year. But we both knew I was never going to stop them. If it brought them joy, I'd put up with it. Anything to offset the pain of reaping day, my birthday. I couldn't imagine the pain Mira would have to go through when she's older. She's only eleven now, but tomorrow she'll be twelve. If any of her friends or us ever got reaped, the next day wouldn't be a joy filled one.

"So..." my mother started, then trailed off. We sat for a moment akwardly and she drummed her fingers against the table. What could we possibly have to talk about? We were never all together like this.

_Thump Thump Thump_

"That must be our friends." Mira said with a bright smile and jumping up. She practically skipped to the door and sure enough, there stood Eve, Paul and Drek with their families crowding the door. Like a mob they tumbled in, surrounding the table, adding food, and laughing.

This happened every year, always the same. Pretend happiness and forced smiles. I once suggested to my mother we celebrate the day after the reaping, and she said that was nonsense. What if someone missed it. Plus that was Mira's day. So I shut up.

"Hey Squirt." Eve said, coming behind me to lay her chin on my shoulder.

"Squirt?" I asked laughing. "I'm taller than you, and _you're _seventeen. I'm twelve. Who's short?"

She scowled and flicked the side of my head, while Mira, Drek, and Paul ambled up to our side.

"Hitting on jailbait again Eve? Now, what did I say about that?" Paul asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah Eve." I said smirking. "What did he say about that? I mean, I know I have a nice body and all..."

Mira hit me in my side, effectively shutting me up before I went in to details. We all laughed as Eve's blush went deeper.

"Ugh, I hate you Leo." She said sharply.

"Sure you do babe." I said with a wink.

By now her entire face had gone red, and her brown eyes flashed dangerously. She wasn't truely mad, if she was we'd be dead by now. No, I recognized that sparkle. It meant she was getting me back.

Drek's smile slowly slide from his face, and his eyes gained a tone of seriousness. "Hey Leo, are you alright about the reaping? I mean, I know it's your first."

I hummed. I really didn't know. With the exception of Mira, who was only eleven, the others were all seventeen and had already been through five reapings. All had gotten no more than the usual amount of tessarae for a Six resident. But with the increased chances of being picked this year, I had to admit I was a bit worried.

"Well, I'll be OK. I'm only twelve, what are the chances?"

"More than you'd think." Mummured Mira.

I felt a cold flush go through my body, and I couldn't help but agree. I knew that the reapings could be fixed to pick whoever they wanted. A larger than normal twelve year old wouldn't be much, but it would give a slight note of a sting to the Games. With last years being a snorefest, and this a Quarter Quell, they needed entertainment.

"Food and Tv! Everyone get in here!"

Like the hound mutts on Tv, Paul and Drek barreled into the kitchen, sitting on either side of Keith. Eve gingerly sat next to Joseph with a bright smile on her face, striking up a conversation immediately about a car her and our shop were working on.

"Really good shape, they must have gotten some good bits from the factories..."

I sat next to her, with Mira on my other side, listening to Eve's gentle chatter. One of the benefits, the only one really, is that we get some of the broken car parts from the factories and get to make our own cars. This alone has sprung an entire chain of shops of people who know how to put the entire car together, not just a specific part like in the factories. They build them from scratch. It's almost holy, how the pieces can together under dextrious hands, like a piece of true art.

The first time I put a car together was the day after last years reaping, when I was eleven. It was a piece of junk by Captol standards, but beautiful to me. I sold it for a pretty penny to the sweets shop owner, Sarah. Every now and then she brings it in to get fixed, and over that we've strucken up a friendship. I knew that when I got to the reping today, she'd bring me a big bag of candy for my birthday.

"Leo, get out of your head." Mira said, poking me in the side of my head. I looed up from my hearty breakfast to glance at her, then the television. A boy from five, I think, was volunteering. He had a lock in the shape of a heart tattoed on his neck and he looked tough.

"Is everyone full?" My mother said eventually.

Satisfied growns rose from around the table, and I patted my own bulge with a smile. I can't remember the last time I wasn't hungry.

"Alright then. Off to the Square."

A few uneasy looks were traded around the table, but I couldn't help but smile. I know it's odd, but I felt that no matter what, something truly amazing was about to happen.

* * *

_Alena Evans (13)_

I remember, before I was taken out of Two and labeled insane, reading a book. Of course, I have read many books, but this one was a bit dfferent from the others. It was a book from back before the Destruction, from before this place was called Panem. I remember that our country was made up of the remnants of three other countries, Canada, The United States of America, and Mexico.

I also remember that was when I fully realized how terrible our country is.

There used to be things called "Democracy" and "Seperation of Powers". The presidents word was not law, it was voted on by several other people. What we have now isn't a president, what we have is a dictator. What comes out of Maron's mouth is law, no voting is required. People could live where ever they wanted, provided they had the money, and no one could be prosecuted for speaking out against the government. In Mexico, people were overall poor but they had ontrol over their own lives. In Canada and the U.S. people were richer and had just as much control over their lives.

It must have been wonderful.

When I read further into the world before Panem, I even learned that their were other countries, across the ocean from us. There were fights and bad places in the world, but there were also good people and good thigns going on in the world. I pe over the colorful pictures of well fed looking children in jeans and bright shirts, who looked as if they had never worked a hard dayy in their life but nevertheless were stronger looking than most of the tributes who went into the arena.

That is when it hit me. The arena.

Like a fool, I drew up maps and made routes. I stored food and I built a boat, using instructions from another book I had read. If I could somehow, someway, make it across the ocean and maybe, just maybe make it to those other countries, they could help us. They could start one of those "wars" or a "governement takeover" and stop what our governement was doing to us. And if I didn't suceed, if I died, it wouldn't matter. I do not want to live in a world like this anyway.

Unfortunately, something happened, something I even now block from my memory. The next thing I knew, I woke up in Six. The land of cars, drugs, and insane asylums.

And maybe, now I'm just a bit crazy.

But now, as I watch the weak girl in the rusty car drive past me, I know. Today is the day I get out. I must volunteer for the reaping, it will get me closer to the head of the government. It was there I could get in touch with the people who showed up at my wndow in the night, whispering and convincing me to join them, join them so we could overthrow the government.

I might be crazy to do so, but honestly, who cares? What else am I supposed to do with my life? Only thirteen, and I can already see that I have no future.

"Alena Alena Alena Alena Alena..." I heard Sizie mutter, suddenly appearing by my side.

"Yes Sizie?" I answered. I let my eyes travel over her disheveled state. Like me, she was one of the more sane ones that really would have done btter at home than here. But on days like today, I could see why someone would say she was crazy. Stringy, black hair fell in from of odd black eyes and a dirty, gaunt face. She has been crying I could see, and she was trembling so hard that if I had not known better I sould have said she was vibrating. It was a change from her normally pristine look.

"I- I'm scared."

"Do not be." I whispered, taking her and gently leading her over to a line. At the front, a few children in front of us, a woman was giving us our sedation shots to last us until the reaping started. We inched closer, and I held a shaking Sizie still while they injected her. She immediately crumpled, and a waiting worker gathered her up and put her into the bus.

"Alena Evans." I said softly. I held out my arm...and everything went black.

* * *

_Methidius 'Meth' Broscius (18)_

I felt my heart pound, and a ridiculous amount of adrenaline filled me. I pushed the tiny kid onemore time, before finally laying him out on the groud nd kicking him in the stomach. He squealed with pain, and I laughed. Nothing, nothing in this entire world, gave me nearly as much joy as causing pain to others. The power was exihilirating.

"Meth babe. We gotta get to the reaping."

I frowned and looked at my girlfriend, Jade. Usually she loved to watch me hurt people, and got turned on by. Right now, she just had her hands on her hips and a slightly imapatient look on her face.

"Come on. Or else we'll miss it and get arrested."

I roled my eyes at her, and she huffed, flipping her short dark hair. Cories watched the preceedings with mild interest, and Jane was very intrigued in the ends of her hair. Looks like I had no one on my side.

"Fine." I groaned. I jumped over the crying kid on the ground, and followed the others out of the dark alley into the slightly lighter gray filled street. Numerous families walked by us in their best clothing, none with a smile on their face.

"I don't see why they're so mad. The games are great." Cories muttered.

"Then why don't you just volunteer then?" laughed Jade, nudging him in the ribs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Janet wince, and I smirked.

"What's wrong Janie poo? You sad yo bwing swrong Cori bear is gonna leave?" I teased in a baby voice. A bright blush spread across both of their faces, and I had to laugh, a sound foreign in the forlone silence of the streets. What, did they think I really didn't know? Idiots.

"Shut up Meth." Cories mumbled under his breathe. I pretende not to hear and simply tripped him as he walked.

_"Citizens of District Six."_

"Hurry!" Jade shouted. Like bullets we speed towards the squares entrance, just as the Peacekeepers were about to close the doors and take tally of those who hadn't shown up.

Hurridly, we had our blood drawn and sprinted towards the eighteen year old section just as the escort finished her speech and announced she was going to begin pulling names.

"Ok everyone, ladies first, or men?

A chorus of voices went up, and it went on till the escort told us abruptly to shut up.

"Honestly, you know what? From now on we're going boy girl boy girl. Ok?"

We shouted our approval. Despite some wariness, I could strangly feel that many were in a great mood. Most likely, the weaklings knew some were planning to volunteer. Like me.

"Alright, men first. Our first candidate is...Leon Stronghold!"

What looked to be an almost hulking monster stepped out of the twelve year olds section, and abruptly tried to run. It took him knocking out four Peacekeepers before they could finally drag him to the stage. I had to admit, I was impressed. He was going to be a big opponent for me,

"Well..." The Escort said, obviously a bit shocked at Leon's display. "Ok then, ladies next. Our first female is...Sarah Sutler!"

Oh, it was the sweetmakers daughter. Leon, the boy on stage, looked shell shocked, and all Sarah could do was scream. Two girls clung to her, who I saw ind beat in the Center earlier today. Brilith and Gem, who were taken care of by Gem's victor uncle. The display carried on a bit longer than neccessary, before a small voice piped up.

"I voulunteer." someone called.

Everyone looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Excuse me."

A small girl with these huge hazel stepped forward from the thirteen year olds section. All gasped with shock.

"She's so young..."

"She's from the mental institution..."

"Doesn't she know what she's doing?"

Apparently so. She hopped on the stage and, strangely enough, grabbed Leon's hand.

"Alena Evans."

And that was all.

The Escort was practically shaking with excitement. From what's happened so far, Six was sure to gain some attention.

"Alright, our other male. Cories Hale!"

"Nooooooooo..." a piercing scream rang from Janet, and before he could leave into the aisle she sprang herself on him, almost sending him crashing to the ground. This was my chance.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. Before Jade could stop me, I darted to the stage and launched myself up.

"I'm Meth." I said with a grin. "Methidius Broscius." I turned and took my spot of honor next to Alena, who merely glanced at me before turning to the crowd.

"Well, or last tribute is...Genesis Rudith!"

Another scream came from Sarah, only this time she was accompanied by Brilith and Gem's boyfriend Paul. All three surrounded her, before Gem could shrug them all off and began to promptly...faint.

Well, I'm sure glad Six made an impression this year.

* * *

_Genesis 'Gem' Rudith (17)_

No one said anything. They just sat there and hugged me, while Paul sobbed to himself in a corner. I already knew I wasn't going to make it, so I wasn't full of easily crushable hope that could turn into despair. Instead, I laughed. I laughed and formulated a way I could help get Leo or Alena back home.

* * *

_Leon 'Leo' Stronghold (12)_

My visiting room must have been the most crowded in the place. Everyone came in at once, crying and shouting and slipping me food along with piecess of advice. Sarah brought me a huge bag of orange candies, my favorite. I couldn't cry. Tears won't help me win the Games.

* * *

_Alena Evans (12)_

Everything is going just how I thought it would. The only surprise was that the girl I volunteered for came in to greet and thank me. She cried her thanks. She said that in the Games, I should try to ally myself with Gem and Leo, and that she would team up with the victors and shopkeepers to fund us. An unexpected blessing.

* * *

_Methidius 'Meth' Broscius (18)_

I should be able to win easily. After all, who's better than me?

* * *

**Well, that's been a long time coming. While there is no excuse for me not updating for this long, there is a reason. That reason being I was literally wiped out by NaNo to a point where I got complete and utter writer's block. I could barely even write my required school essays, let alone this. Luckily, my inspiration came back and I'm currently on Winter Break. That means loads of free time and time for me to catch up on my writing.**

**And, to all of my new readers, you can still submit a tribute.**


	10. The Power of Introverts

**Happy New Year's random dwellers of fanfiction. Sorry these aren't new tributes I'm introducing to you, but I find that this chapter is necessary for authorial things. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Post Reaping Day_

_The Shadows_

the room is dark, cool. The darkness seems as if it's a living breathing thing, and maybe it is. Certainly many have died in here. More have been sentenced to die. The life on Panem is controlled in here, and it's no wonder that every new president who's ever stepped into the room of the Shadows has suddenly realized just how insignificant their lives, all their work truly was.

"Well well well, looks as if a nice bunch has been picked." A voice comes from a corner of the room. It belongs a a man, who despite his young features has a voice of an eighty year old man.

"You mean that mix of psychos, criminals, rebels, spitfires, and so called stars we somehow managed to amass. Yes, _quite_ a nice bunch." Another says sarcastically.

"Yes, yes. Just look at this one!" A woman holds up a picture from the file she had been shuffling through. It's of Alice Winer, one of the female tributes from District One. Her bright smile lights up the entire shot.

"It's Alice, the girl young Ruby volunteered for a few years back. She's grown."

"Why yes she has, remember that fierce little scrap of a thing she was back then? It's only a wonder what those years of training has done for her."

"I'm very much excited." One women says in a quiet voice. "These might be some of the best mass group of tributes we'll receive in awhile. I think it might be time again."

As one, every head in the room snaps towards the women. Feeling their scrutiny, she squares her shoulders and holds her chin high. She was through being the quiet one, letting her opinions go unheard. She wanted this, she needed for them to hear her.

"Just what do you believe your saying?" Ask the women with the files. She now puts them down and puts her hands on her lap, tilting her head curiously.

"I believe I'm saying, it's time to bring another arena out of the file."

There is no uproar in the room. Instead, there's just silence. The shadows, once alive and moving, are now still and waiting, as if listening.

"I agree. So let us have a vote. Who ever thinks this would be a good year to bring an arena out of the file, raise their hand."

A second passes, and the quiet women who no longer wants to be quiet holds her breath. Then, one by one, every hand in the room raises up. It's unanimous.

"Page!" The file women snaps. "Go to the Gamemakers. Tell them we will be picking an arena from the file. Tell them we want number thirteen. And I don't care how long through the nights they have to prep it, there will be no delay. Got it?"

A young girl bobs her head up and down, her dark black curls bouncing around and her hazel eyes narrowed in concentration as she writes down the information on her thick multicolored pad. When she's done, she tucks her pen behind her ear and runs off towards the door, her silver bracelets jingling as they always do when she runs.

"Well, this certainly will be an eventful year." The not so quiet women mutters to herself. Though no one answers, they all agree, but stressful might be a better word.

"Now, let's discuss. We now need to cover security, strategy, and pick out our tributes."

* * *

_The Page_

I take extra care to jingle my bracelet on my way out to activate the bugs I left in there. Usually my pen is the one that records their conversations. But on the rare occasion I'm dispatched, I had to use those bugs. Why we can't just have the bugs on all the time, I don't know. Mom says the frequency from my pen and the bugs might clash, and I need my pen.

Speaking of my pen, I took it from behind my ear and started to roll it up and down the pad, letting it scan the information. The things I do for my cause.

I continued walking down the hallway, every now and then blinking my eyes to adjust to the feel of the semi permanent contacts in my eyes, or irritatingly blowing a curl of dyed black hair out of my face. I can't wait till these games are over. Then I'm out of here.

Then, this stupid "End Result, New Beginning" can actually kick off.

* * *

**Not my best, not by a long shot. But not my worst. I'd say my worst chapter is the first, which in retrospect, I should probably fix. So, what are ya'lls New Years resolutions? Mine is to get my life together. Which I need.**

**What I also need is a beta. Please check my profile for details.**


	11. D7: The Lumberjacks

**Hi! It's weird for me to actually be updating on a regular basis, isn't it? I'm aiming for every Sunday or if I miss that, Monday. It's always the editing that bites me in the behind. As a mater of fact, I'm looking for a _BETA_, so check my profile for an application. Also, there's the fact I still need a D8 Female, a D9 male, a D11 Female, two D11 Males, and a D12 male. *note, I would like the D11 tributes to be black and for the tributes you submit to be either bloodbaths or sociopaths, or just messed up. Maybe even rebels. Maybe the first of you to respond to this can be kind, but I truly would appreciate some of the aforementioned tributes.**

**FOR THOSE WHO NEVER READ THE TOP A/N THE EXACT SAME INFO WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Tobias McHaden (18)_

"Tobias! Move!"

I jumped out of reach just in time for the tree we were chopping to slam down where I was standing. I exhaled a sigh of relief. lumber was dangerous work, and too many people died each year from not paying attention. I couldn't be one of them.

"What the hell?" shouted Jarrah. She shoved pass Aaron and Ash to knock me upside the head, her eyes shooting sparks. She looked as if she would rather have hit me with her axe instead. "You could have been killed!'

Ayla and Ruis, our branch cutters, appeared out of nowhere with their mini axes and raised eyebrows. I could have hit them. They were branch cutters, tiny little things with the nessesary size requirement to not break branches with their weight. I could easily knock them down.

Ayla's smirk softened, and she looked up at me with concern. "What's wrong? We tried calling you to move at least three times. It's like you were in a trance? Were you thinking about the reaping today? It's alright if you were, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Wayland is too old, and you , Hadwin, and Tindra all work super hard to make sure you don't have to take tessarae. You barely have any slips in, and they'll be fine."

Now I remember why I liked Ayla so much. She remnded me of my little sister Tindra, too observant for her own good but always with the right thing to say.

"Now pay attention!" she snapped. "The tree we just chopped is only worth 16 per head. The branches aren't worth much more. We need to get at least one more in before the reaping starts."

"Come on, I'll take the right and Jarrah and Ash will spot. Ruis and Ayla already prepped another tree." said Aaron. I shrugged, and we moved over to the next tree. Just as we had our axes ready to strike a messenger, Bel, appeared off to the side. She was huffing and puffing, clearly out of breath. Her brown hair clung to her sweaty face, and her dark eyes flashed with worry.

"Tobias!" she shouted breathlessly. "A branch cutter...your sister's team...peacekeeper...injured."

I froze. It wasn't Tindra, was it? She was a branch cutter, was she injured? "Was it Tindra?" I asked.

"Don't know...couldn't...get a good look...just know...it was a branch...cutter."

I tucked my axe into my belt and started off before she could finish the sentence. Behind me, I could hear the footfalls of the rest of my team. Jarrah soon caught up with me, and gave me a worried look as we finally arrived at my sister's section. We found her and her team easily, following the screams of pain that were clearly made by a young girl. Luckily, I could tell it wasn't my sister.

My friends Cole and Kile were part of the team, and they rushed to meet me. "Everything's ok with Tin." said Cole, though her voice was still worried. She must be afraid for her injured team mate, since teams tended to get close. "Tin and Will were cutting, and this drunk peacekeeper came by. He told Will to try and do a little dance on the branch, and, well, you know she couldn't refuse. She fell, broke her leg. The bone is showing. Tin went after her and wasn't careful so she got a few scratches. Otherwise, she's fine."

I nodded and looked around her to see Willow with her left leg broken. I could see the white of her bone, and currently Kayline was treating to it. We were lucky that she was one of the few getting trained part time as a healer. Her twin sister, Esther was tending to Tindra's cuts a few feet away. I headed over to her.

"Thank's Esther." I said. She smiled.

"Your sister will be fine. Just keep her cuts clean at home and there won't be any infection. I'll of course keep look over her here." She said, finishing up Tindras wraps.

I gave her a grateful hug, which she returned.

"I think you should take Tindra with you. We can finish this tree tomorrow." Esther turned to my sister and gave her a hug, before handing her over to me. I gave Esther a last smile, tossing her a coin and promising to stop by Willow's house with some money for medical supplies. I didn't have a lot of money, but with those supplies Willow would likely get infected, die, and my sister could lose her best friend. All which could be prevented with a couple of coins.

"Tobias?" Tindra asked on our way back. Jarrah and the rest were several feet ahead, planning how we would carry the tree back.

"Yes Tindra?"

She looked up at me with worry filled eyes.

"Do ya think that Willow will be alright?"

I stopped and thought. There was always the chance, a huge one, that the infection will kill her if we didn't keep her wound clean enough with the right medicines. We don't have the money for the right medicines. I was about to tell her so when I looked down in to Tindra's huge eyes. She was only twelve, she deserved a bit more innocence.

"Yea, she'll be alright."

Her eyes told me she didn't believe any of what I just said, and knew her friend probably would die, but she wanted to believe me, so she shut up.

Once we had successfully carried the tree to check in, we departed at the forest's edge, promising to meet up at the Center, our districts black market. They had excellent food vendors for cheap. Tindra and I stopped off at our home to drop off our tools and at Willows home to drop off the promised coins, before starting our walk over to the square.

Tindra was in a much better mood. "Do ya think that when we go to the center, they'll have the potatoe soup? And the potatoe skins, with the cheese crust? And do ya think that Miss Green will still have those pretty dresses on display. I've been saving up, and I have almost enough to buy one. I want the green one. And do ya think..."

"Yes Tindra." I laughed. "I think that you will get everything you want in the world."

"Yea!" she screamed, jumping high into the air. I watched her skip around in the street, chattering to different people. She asked how their children were doing, their mothers, their grandfathers. How was their pregnancy going? She heard they were top of their class? That dress is beautiful, did they make it? All on her own she made many people feel better. You just couldn't help but adore little Tindra.

"Tobias!" she said, once again appearing at my side. "Jana's asked me to stand with her in the crowd. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is." I said. I ruffled her hair and watched her run away. I was glad she wasn't nervous about the reaping. Even with, me, Hadwin, and her all eligible, she was fine, and that was great. I was worried enough for all of us.

* * *

_Esther Insula (17)_

"Look at it Kayline. It's beautiful."

She nodded in agreement, leaning back against her branch. We were perched atop a tree, gazing at the sunrise. The sun had reached it's perfect ppoint, where it kissed the tops of the trees, making everything gleam pale gold.

The branches rustled, and we looked down to see Willow and Tindra climbing the tree, followed by a very slow Kile and Cole.

"Hello everyone." I said, with a bright smile on my face.

"Hey Es." said Cole. She shook her long black hair out of her face tied it up, grinning brightly at all of us.

"Cole, what's your obsession with shortening everyones names?" asked Kile. He casually pulled a sliced up apple out of his bag, which we knew it must have taken two weeks to save up for, and tossed us each a slice.

Cole caught her's in her mouth, and took a small bite before staring at us all with innocent eyes. "What do you mean? I don't shorten anyone's name!"

"Oh really now? You call me Ki-" said Kile

"You call me Will." interrupted Willow.

"Me Tin." said Tindra, rolling her eyes.

"Me Es." I said with a small barking laugh.

"And me Kay." said Kayline quietly. We all stared at her in shock. Kayline _never_ spoke, only to me and even that was a rare occurrence.

We all blinked and went back to our conversation. "Plus, you call _yourself_ Cole. When we all know your real name is Nicola."

She pursed her lips sourly. "Well, it's not as if you guys ever call me that name anyway. So why not make up a name you will call me?"

"Because you use your habit of shortening names for the rest of us. Your brother thought I was a boy for an _entire year_ because you called me Will!" laughed Willow.

"Hey!" Nicola said defensively, with a small smile on her face. "Our we going to sit here and talk about what might or might not be a problem of mine, or are we going to make some money?"

After Kile laughed at her for changing the subject, we all climbed down and walked to the tree we marked for being cut down that day. Willow and Tindra darted up like little squirrels, chopping off branches that we'd collect later for half a piece each.

"Hey," Kile whispered, elbowing me in the ribs, "Peacekeeper."

_And a drunk one at that _I thought to myself. He swayed and stumbled around clumsily. He was off his rocks _wasted._

"Hey you, little girl with the light brown hair." he called in a slurred voice. I froze, he was talking to Willow. I saw a flash a black hair from higher above, and knew Tindra must have been hiding.

"How bout' ya do a little dance for me?" he asked. There was a dangerous twinkle in his eye, and I felt my hand tighten around the handle of my axe. Willow looked around anxiously before beginning to climb down from where she stood.

"No, no. I want cha to stay right there, and do a little dance for me." he said. She started to sway a bit, moving her arms around.

"Come on sap drop! Jump! Jump around!" she froze and hugged the trunk of the tree, resolutely shaking her head no.

"Jump around, or I'll..." he looked about him, and before I could react he grabbed Kayline and pressed a knife I didn't even see before to her neck. "Or I'll slit the throat of your pretty little friend here. Then I'll do her twin over there." he said, nodding his head at me. I couldn't think. I was numb. I wanted to chop his head off for scaring Willow, and chop him up for hurting Kayline.

Willow looked at Kayline with tears and her eyes. I looked at Kile out of the corner of my eye, and motoned for him to move a bit closer to the tree. Willow bounced, once, twice, before...

_Crack!_

The branch she was on broke, and she tumbled to the ground landing awkwardly on her left leg. All was silent for a moment, then she let out a loud scream that reverberated throughout the forest. The peacekeeper dropped Kayline and ran away, stumbling through the trees, and Bel the messenger girl appeared.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Then she looked over to where Willow and now Tindra were on the ground surrounded by Kayline and the others, and her face went white. I doubt she could see who was injured.

"It's one of our branch cutters. A peacekeeper showed up, made then dance around in the tree, the branch broke, and now they're injured. If you could just..." before I could finish my sentence, she ran away in to the forest. Well, I guess she's no use then.

I went over to go examine the girls. Tindra had some really bad cuts from rushing out of the tree after Willow, and Willow herself had a terrible broken leg. Kayline took Willow, while I set to cleaning and bandaging Tindra's cuts with the medical kit I always had on hand from my healer classes.

Before long, Tindra's brother showed up. He was worried, and his long hair that her always kept tied back with that leather band of his was falling out over his face. Cole took a second to explain the situation to him, and he came over to where I was tending to Tindra.

"Thank's Esther." He said. I smiled, Tobias was carefully examining Tindra for any serious injuries.

"Your sister will be fine. Just keep her cuts clean at home and there won't be any infection. I'll of course keep look over her here." I said, finishing up Tindras wraps with a tight pull.

He gave me a warm hug, which I returned. I liked Tobias. We used to be best friends when we were younger, and even now we were close.

"I think you should take Tindra with you. We can finish this tree tomorrow." I turned to Tindra and gave her a hug, before handing her over to Tobias. He gave me a last smile, tossing me and promising to stop by Willow's house with some money for medical supplies. I tucked the coin into my pocket. By now another team had arrived to carry Willow to her house, and the rest of us left with Kile deciding to walk with her home.

"So, you wanna just walk straight to the reaping?"

"Sure" said Kayline. We walked all the way to the library in an easy silence, before Chlorophyll Woodlands suddenly appeared at my side. She fixed my in her odd, but pretty gaze. She was one of the most beautiful girls in the district. She was slender and petite, with a round face, long black tumbling hair, and beautiful eyes. One was a warm brown, and the other was a radiant gold color. She spoke, and a voice like melted chocolate came out.

"Hello Esther. Hello Kayline." she said sweetly, with a warm smile.

"Hello Chloro." I replied. She smiled radiantly.

"I was wondering if I could use your axe sharpener? Mine isn't working well, and the chopping contest is in a week."

"Of course." I said. "Just swing by my house after the reaping and you can pick it up, ok?"

"Sure." she said.

We walked all the way to the square with companionable chatter, and by the time we got there she was inviting us to a party she was going to have next week in the Meadow. We of course agreed, and she walked away, swaying her hips as she went.

"I don't trust her." said Kayline.

* * *

_Trunks Woodlands (15)_

My ear felt cold pressed against the hard wood of the door, but I didn't care. I knew my sister Chloro was in their with my father, but I needed to know what they were doing. My mother had this theory before she died, that Chloro was trying to play the role of my fathers second wife,and that was one of the chief reasons my mother hated her. It was a damn good reason at that, and why my mother, one of the kindest, most beautiful women I had ever met, had to put up with that, I didn't know.

I heard soft murmuring from within the room, and the sound of a pair of feet hitting the floor and coming towards the door. I took that as my cue to leave. I ran from the hallway, through the kitchen to grab my things, and out of the back door. I ran a part of the ways down the street. Then I slowed, but kept up a fast pace. I needed to get to the library before the reaping started. One of the perks of going to a Capitol school was that I could order books for the library and recently I had ordered one about plant life, another about the history of Panem, and one that was a fiction novel about a murder mystery. Who knows, maybe they would all be useful at some point.

As I walked down the street, many of the habitants of seven smiled at me. They hated that I went to a Capitol school and would never want any of their children to go, but they knew I reflected well on on the district. Mothers pinched my cheeks as walked by, and fathers clapped me on the back. I was friendly with the older children and gave candy to the younger ones. It was useful to have their support.

As I neared the library, I stopped. A girl I loved, Eve worked there. Even my mother had approved her, and I had been trying to ask her out for over a year. But I prayed she was't there today. I just wasn't prepared.

I finished off my muffin as I pushed open the heavy door of the library. The bell rang above me.

"Trunks?" I heard Mr. Dale call from behind the shelves.

"Yes it's me Mr. Dale." I replied. I picked a heavy book off of the shelf and ran the pads of my fingers across the cool smooth pages. I had read this when I was ten.

"I'm quite busy at the moment I'm afraid. Eve will be up to take care of you in a second."

I dropped the book and made a sound between a choke and a burp n my throat. My eyes searched frantically for a mirror, and I finally settled on the thick glass panes of the library windows.

I wiped my sweaty palms on the front of my pants. I was wearing my best reaping clothes, so that was good. My hair was fine, breath was fine. I peered closer, and noticed their were a few crumbs from my muffin on the side of my mouth.

I rubbed at them in irritation. Soon, all came off but one. My eyes widened in horror, that wasn't a crumb, it was a pimple.

I rubbed it in contemplation, weighing my chances of being able to pop it before Eve came, when I heard a delicate cough.

I whirled around. to see Eve standing there awkwardly, staring at the points of her shoes. She glanced up, smiled nervously, and ducked behind the counter before turning to face me.

"Hi Trunks." she said quietly,

"Hey Eve." I said.

She tucked a curl of blonde hair behind her ear, and cleared her throat.

"Um, you're here for your new books, right?" she asked. Her wide hazel eyes didn't seem to want to make contact with my own, and she kept playing with a strand of her hair and pushing her glasses up her nose. I wanted to grab her hand to calm her down.

"Yeah, the one's I ordered." I replied instead.

She nodded, and squatted down to pull out my books. She put them on the counter and wrapped them up with brown paper, before tying up the entire thing with twine and handing it to me. My fingertips briefly glanced across her's, and she jumped, pulling away quickly. My eyes narrowed in concentration. It was now or never.

I gently picked up her small hand from where it was resting on the counter top, and held it in my own much larger one. I wrapped my fingers around hers.

"Eve, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. Tonight maybe? I know it's short notice,but we could go to the Meadow Maybe even grab something to eat at the Center before hand."

She started blushing profusely, and I reached my hand up to cradle her cheek. I rubbed my thumb across her cheek ill her blush disappeared leaving behind only her usual faint dusting of freckles over her tannish skin.

She looked up into my eyes, and I felt myself sinking. It was like there was a magnet pulling us together, and I couldn't make myself look away.

"Sure." she whispered. "I would love that.

She leaned in closer, and I followed her lead. But before our lips could touch, I turned my head to just kiss her on the cheek. After all, my mother raised me to be a gentlemen, and she always said I shouldn't ever kiss a girl on the lips before our first date.

We pulled back, and a slow smile spread across her face.

"I'll see you later then?" she asked.

I grinned uncontrollably. "Yea." I responded. I kissed her hand before slowly backing away.

"Goodbye, my Eve." I said with a cheesy smile.

She laughed. "Goodbye Trunks."

I burst out into the sun drenched street. I did it, I actually did it. And she actually said yes. What is my life right now?

I could have spin around in a little circle, like I saw some of the local girls do after a guy flirted with them or ask me out. I wanted to dance, to sing!

I walked down the street with a bit of an extra pep in my step, smiling more than ever at the passerby when I caught Chloro out of the corner of my eye. I ducked into a nearby alley way, watching her chat up the twins, Esther and Kayline, the quiet one. It looks like Chloro has made some new friends.

I trailed along behind them, my happy mood mostly disappated. They were talking about the chopping competition next week, and her party. It seemed like they were good friends. My sister finally departed, heading into the square, and Esther stared after her.

"I don't trust her." I heard Kayline say.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and watched the two argue as they walked into the gates. My mother said it was my duty to kill Chloro, and I couldn't afford to have anyone get in my way. Because then, i'd have to kill them too.

* * *

_Chlorophyll Woodlands (17)_

I rolled off of my father, and let him breathe for a second. He was nothing more now than a sweaty, sticky ball of flesh. I curled into his side, and let my fingers grab at his shirt. It was only a quickie, so we had only taken off his pants and pulled up my skirt.

"Was it good daddy?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. I sat up and checked my appearance in the mirror. My hair was a complete mess of curls, some of it sticking to my face. I grabbed my brush and let it go through my waves, before tying it up into a loose bun that let a couple of strands loose.

"It, it was good baby girl." my father stuttered. I looked back at him, to see tears silently streaming down his face. He needed to pull himself together. I only slept with him to have control over the power he possessed in this district, and if he went weak, I did too.

I rolled my eyes to myself before laying back to put my hand on his chest.

"It's alright daddy. What we're doing is not wrong. The world just doesn't understand us."

He cried some more, and I decided to leave him alone. I couldn't afford to have him drop me now.

I jumped off of the bed and walked into the kitchen, just in time to hear the back door slam. I frowned.

"Trunks?" I call. I look around. His satchel was gone, so he must have already left. Well, that was disappointing He was always off at that stupid school of his, never home, and when he was he was always out. I wish he'd stay at least for breakfast every once in a while.

I shrugged, and grabbed a muffin and my satchel, heading straight out of the door. I stopped briefly by the dark part of the Center to buy some poison for my party next week, and continued on down the street. Before long, I caught sight of the twins. I ran to catch up with them.

"Hello Esther. Hello Kayline." I said sweetly, with a warm smile. I noticed Kayline looking at me strangely and I narrowed my eyes. She wasn't as naive as Esther, she trusted next to no one. But she especially didn't trust me.

"Hello Chloro." Esther replied. I smiled radiantly to disarm her.

"I was wondering if I could use your axe sharpener? Mine isn't working well, and the chopping contest is in a week."

"Of course." she said. "Just swing by my house after the reaping and you can pick it up, ok?"

"Sure." I said. My eyes were still locked on Kayline, and she smirked.

We walked all the way to the square with companionable chatter, and by the time we got there I was inviting us to a party I was going to have next week in the Meadow. It was a little plan I had worked out. The poison I had picked up made people very sick, for them to die a week or so later. I needed for it to be slow, so no one would suspect anything. Of course, I was only targeting key people, Kayline of course. They of course agreed, and I walked away, swaying my hips as I went.

I checked into the front gate and weaved my way through the crowd to get to the seventeen girls section. Once there, I waited and chatted to a couple of the other girls. A messenger named Bel couldn't shut up about an injury that had happened earlier that day.

"Then, she went crashing through the trees..."

The girls around us stood enraptured, and I clenched my fist in annoyance. I hated Bel. The one thing I appreciated about my looks, was that they gave me power. But Bel was almost as beautiful as I was. She had smooth porcelain skin, tumbling chocolate brown curls, wide dark blue eyes, a perfect bow mouth, and and cheeks as pink as on the apple tree she was named for.

Of course Eve, the bookkeepers daughter easily beat her out, but she was too sweet, too shy to use those powers. Bel wasn't. That's why she was definitely on the list to come to my party next week. Speaking of which...

"Hey Bel!" I called.

Her head snapped up, her dark blue eyes meeting mine. The girls who were previously listening to her story started to gravitate towards me. They loved being near the one who was the most powerful.

"Have I invited you to my party next week, in the meadow?" I asked, knowing full well I hadn't.

"No, you haven't." Bel said, raising a single eyebrow and putting her hands on her full hips. She was curvier than me, which I hated to admit, but I could out talk her.

"Well, you're invited." I said. Then I turned around, signaling she was dismissed. I conversed with my new crowd of sycophants all not so covertly trying to win an invitation to my party. By the time the reaping started, I was about ready to kill them.

"Alright everyone. We'll go in alternating order. Our first male is...Tobias McHaden."

Tobias...he was in Ash's crew wasn't he?

He walked stiffly to the stage, her long hair blowing in the wing. When he reached the stage, he put his usual leather band in his hair to tye it back, and I rolled my eyes. He should just get a haircut.

"Our first girl is...Esther Insula!"

I rolled my eyes. Goddammit, now there was no way Kayline would be at my party, and I would need to ask someone else about an axe sharpener. I look to my side, and see the sisters shoot a scared look to each other before Esther gets on stage.

"Or next tribute is...Trunks Woodlands."

I freeze.

Trunks.

Games.

Dead.

No.

No!

Faintly, I hear I'm not the only one saying no. Trunks is yelling as the Peacekeepers rag him to the stage. He's unceremoniously dumped, and his frantic eyes look around the crowd before settling on me. They're filled with pain, fear.

"And our last tribute is...Tindra McHaden!"

I don't think, I do.

"I volunteer!" I shout, pushing my way out into the aisle. As I watch, I see Trunks eyes fill with hope, and I smile. Maybe, just maybe I could bring him home alive.

* * *

_Tobias McHaden (18)_

My family and friends all flood the room, and Tindra is sobbing with relief. I think back to what Chloro just did for me sister, and I know that I owe her.

* * *

_Esther Insula (17)_

My crew and family visit me, including Tindra. We hug and hug. Kayline was wrong, Chloro is good.

* * *

T_runks Woodlands (15)_

For a second there, I thought I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promise to my mother. But now I'll be able to, in the perfect environment My father hates me, and I have no close friends in seven, but Eve visits me. We spend my entire visiting hour exploring every aspect of our relationship, along with a real kiss. She begs me to come back. I don't have an answer.

* * *

_Chlorophyll Woodlands (17)_

My father asks me to kill Trunks, to avenge my mother. I simply smile and kiss him. So he leaves. Kayline visits too. She says nothing, but I know what she wants. Just for me not to kill her sister. I make no promises.

* * *

**Longest Chapter to date. Gah that was hard. My computer deleted like half of my chapter THREE TIMES. Anyways...**

******Hi! It's weird for me to actually be updating on a regular basis, isn't it? I'm aiming for every Sunday or if I miss that, Monday. It's always the editing that bites me in the behind. As a mater of fact, I'm looking for a _BETA for an application_, so check my profile. Also, there's the fact I still need a D8 Female, a D9 male, a D11 Female, two D11 Males, and a D12 male. *note, I would like the D11 tributes to be black and for the tributes you submit to be either bloodbaths or sociopaths, or just messed up. Maybe even rebels. Maybe the first of you to respond to this can be kind, but I truly would appreciate some of the aforementioned tributes. See you next week hopefully!**


	12. D8: The Tailors

**Hello all! In case you missed my annoncement last week, I couldn't post this chapter last week due to the lack of a single tribute. Luckily, I received them, and now I get to post this. Amazing, isn't it. Anyway, I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty excited to write this one. Yvae is one of my favorite characters, along with characters such as Cordelia (D9), Cordin (D3), Lydia, Mellie, Red, Tech, and others. Yes, I have loads of favorites. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_Yvae Harownell (16)_

"Flora, if you tear that dress I will kill you!" Shouted Cicenna.

Flora jumped, and nearly sliced her scissors through the entire thing. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Cice, you can't possibly expect Flora to keep her hands steady if you keep yelling at her like that." I said, keeping my eyes fixed on the seam in front of my. The silk thread blended in so well with the blue silk fabric I was already using. I was lucky the shoe maker's oldest daughter had such a good eyes for color.

Cice scoffed, carefully pinning the tulle skirt in her hands together. "Yes, I fully expect her too. If she messes it up, that's food out of all of our mouths! Tess, can you hand me that big needle over there?"

Tess nodded, putting down the pink piece she was working on to hand Cice her needle.

"Honestly Cice, I think Yvae's right. Startiling Flora won't help." Tess said gently. We all casted our eyes over to Flora, who was slowly recoiling into herself. Her wavy brown hair fell to cover her entire face, and I knew her big brown eyes were probably full of tears.

"Flo..." Cice called quietly, not lifting her eyes from her tulle. I let my eyes fall back to my own work, a curl of bright red hair falling into my line of vision.

"Yes?" Flora replied, just as quietly. Wow, this silk is beautiful. It reminds me of the color the sky was when I was thirteen, when the factories couldn't work for a full month due to our shipment of fabric not coming. Our paychecks diminished, but I remember that month as one of the best in my life.

"I'm sorry." said Cice.

"It's alright." Flora said."

All was quiet for a moment, and we went about our work. The needle of my rusty sewing machine sliced the pad of my finger, and a drop of blood dropped onto the dress.

"Buttons!" I cursed, sucking on my small wound. Now I'd have to find out some way to cover that. Luckily this was the bodice, so I could easily cover it up with one of the embellishments the customer gave me.

As I watched the small scarlet stain spread a bit over the blue silk, I faintly heard the distant sound of a whip cracking, and a young girls scream. Now I remember. That month was also the worst of my life.

"Well, I think it's time to put these away. The reaping is going to start in a bit." Tess said, with a bit of a quiver in her voice.

Flora squeaked, and she almost curled into a ball again before apparently deciding it was fruitless and standing to put her dress on her dummy. Cice quickly slipped a few pins into her tulle and left it on her work table.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Our work room was located in the small spare room of my apartment. It wasn't even really a room, it was a sectioned off area of the living room my mom made for our extra work. She knew it brought money to our house, so she fully supported it. Unfortunately, it was a bit messy.

"Don't be such a neat freak Yvae." Cice scolded. "We need to get going. Ms. Tressa needs her design books back."

I raised a single eyebrow, and she sighed. "We'll clean when we get back." I smiled with satisfaction, but not without noticing the slight break in her voice when she said when. Her pale grey eyes had up a steel wall, but behind them I could see she was about to break down.

"Well come on, let's go." Tess urged us again. She opened the front door and led us all out, before locking and gently clicking the door shut.

We ran down the steps of my apartment building, which was stangely silent. It was odd was the stress of your children having the possiblility of going off to a death tournament could do to people. It was usually filled with music and noise of over a hundred chattering people.

We exited out the door and made quick of our way over to the Tressa home. I made three quick raps on the door, and in no time at all the door was creaked opened.

"Yes?" came a quiet, female voice. I felt my blood run cold. No, please no.

"Um, hi. It's Yvae."

Suddenly, the door flew opened and almost smacked me in the face. In the door stood no other than Velvet Tressa, who I honestly could have sworn had run away.

"Hello my dear sweet Yvae!" she piped with a huge smile, tilting up her chin a bit to look me in the eye. I almost rolled my own. I was only two inches taller than her. Her empty dark green eyes seemed to try and peer into my soul, and I resisted the urge to push her away. It was odd, her eyes used to be so full of life.

She tilted her head in an oddly mechanical manner, causing her straight blood red hair, almost the exact shade of mine, to fall into her pale face. Hair like blood, skin so pale...

I shook my head in irritation, and shoved my armful of design books into her arms. "Here, these are your mother's. She lent them to us, so we're here to return them."

"I can see that." she said with a smirk. It didn't even reach her eyes. I could feel my hands balling into tight fists. Why did seeing her have to make everything feel extremely complicated?

"Well..." I said awkwardly. "We'll be going now." I said, slowly backing away.

" 'K! Bye bye Yvae!" she said brightly. A big smile was on her face, but as I watched, it slowly faded back into a smirk and something undescribable flashed in her deep green eyes.

I was just turning away, when her voice sounded again.

"Oh, and Flora?"

Flora turned around hesitantly, while my instincts screamed at me to run far away.

"Yes Velvet?"

"I must say, I fully plan on volunteering for the Games this year. So, I hope you're reaped. I'd enjoy killing you."

Flora's entire face went pale, and she ran away down the street. I shot a glare back at Velvet, and could feel my face heating up, turning my pale face bright pink.

"Goddammit Velvet, I hope you die in those Games! It would make all of our lives much easier." I spit at her, before running after the others.

My cotton velvet dress caught around my long legs as I raced to catch up to the rest of my friends, almost knocking over a huge blond guy who stepped into my way. Ahead, Flora was finally slowing down, but the others were still darting through groups of people to join her.

"Tess! Look out!" Cice called out.

Tess rammed straight into the back of one of the loader and mechanic guys who were walking in a group to the reaping. The man turned around and grabbed Tess around the waist.

"Hey there babe. Didn't you know it ain't polite to go running into someone and not say excuse me?" He said, clutching her tighter. Tess's face turned bright red, and I scowled.

"Cade, let go of her." I demanded.

Cade raised his head and smiled at me with laughing blue eyes.

"Hey there Yvae. How you doin'?" He said with a smirk.

"Cade!" I snapped. He groaned.

"Come on, she's so pretty." He said with a moan, clutching her tighter and burying his face in her dark hair.

I simply locked him with my bright hazel eyes, and with a huff he let her go. She scampered over to where the rest of us were now standing, while Cade and his friends laughed.

"Oh come on babe. I just wanted to have a little company for the reaping after party tonight." He said, letting his gaze rake over Tess's curvy figure.

I stepped up to him, and faster than he could blink, I slapped him hard across the face. He stared at me with no shock, just resignation and amusement.

"What did I say about being a pig? Come on, we need to get to the square. Can you and your friends be gentlemen for fifteen minutes?" I asked, tapping my foot.

Cade rubbed the red spot on his cheek thoughtfully, and nodded, gesturing for us to follow him.

"Now that's better." I said with a small smile.

* * *

_Cade Iron (18)_

I gently pulled one of Yvae's dark red curls as she walked beside me, and she looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, you don't mind if we stop by Anna's house to pick her up, right? I sad we'd walk her?" I asked.

Yvae shrugged, and a few of her curls fell of of her shoulder and down her back with that movement. I stared, transfixed. Her hair was just so...interesting. The color, and the shape, how it moved. It was like blood and fire. There were even strands of gold woven in it.

"Sure, whatever." she said, snapping me from my thoughts. I nodded, and let my eyes wander over to her friend, who I grabbed earlier. Nice enough rack, pretty. She wasn't as smart or tough as Yvae, or as funny or cool as Anna though. She was nice enough I guessed. A quick mess around would be enough.

The girl in question looked up at me, and blushed. I smiled, and her mouth twisted before turning to her mousy little friend. I shrugged. If I really wanted her, I could get her. I always did.

"Cade!" I heard my little brother, Nik, call. He was standing outside of the front door of our apartment building, and Anna sat next to him on the steps, a smile on her face.

"Cade." She said with a laugh in her voice. "I'm in love again!"

I rolled my eyes as she came closer with Nik trailing behind her.

"Who's the guy this time?" I asked, while wrapping my grease covered arm around Nik. I nudged them both so we could continue walking to the square.

"His name," she breathed over dramatically, "is Cotton!"

"Wicksford?" I asked, unit king Nik's shirt. He knew we didn't dress up for the reaping, but I guess since it's his first today he forgot.

"Yea, isn't he just the best?" She asked, batting her eyes. She knew that would annoy me.

Yvae snorted. "Cotton is as plain as his name. I swear he has no personality to speak of whatsoever."

Anna pouted. "He does so, he's like so the BEST guy in this place."

The entire group stared at her in shock. Anna was not the kind of girl who spoke like that.

She stared at us all with the perfect poker face, before bursting out with laughter.

"You really think I'd like him? Honestly."

Anna continued laughing and walked closer to Nik.

"So kid, you nervous?" she said, back to normal.

"No." Nik said quietly. "Mia says that I'm smart. She said that if I get reaped, all I have to do is show how smart I am to one of the dumb Career girls, and then she'd pair with me. Then, I could do all the thinking, and she could do the fighting. Then we'd win."

"Mia said all that?" I said, with a furrow in my brow. I brought up an image of my little sister, only fifteen. She probably has a plan like that for me and herself too. She always made plans. If Mason and Avery were still eligible for the reaping, she'd have plans for them too.

"Well, isn't Mia smart?" Anna said with a smile.

I shrugged, and watched my feet touch the pavement beneath my. I was in a good mood earlier, but now I just wanted the reaping to be over. Hearing about Mia's plans just put a bad taste in my mouth.

Around me my friends talked in a gentle chatter, and I stared straight ahead. Both Yvae and Anna shot me worried looks as Nik tugged on my shirt.

Ahead of me at the gated entrance to the square, I saw Cotton and that one creepy girl Yvae used to be friends with checking in.

Yvae swore under her breath. "How the hell did she get here before us? She left after us. We even ran part of the way."

The creepy girl looked up at us, flashing a bright smile before disappearing into the crowd with Cotton walking after her.

"Freaks." said Anna, and though I thought she could be very judgemental at times, I had to agree.

* * *

_Velvet Tressa (16)_

I slammed the door after Yvae left, catching one last glimpse of her deep red hair, almost the same shade as mine. So many similarities, some might think us sisters.

I remember, at one time, we almost were.

"Nylon!" I heard my sister Dimity shout. I looked up in confusion. The little asshole had left awhile ago with his friends. Why was she calling him?

"Nylon! I told you not to sla-" she cut off when she saw me on the couch, and I could almost see the shiver that went up her spine.

"Well hello Dimity." I said, reclining against a couch arm. Her throat was so pale, slender. Easy to break, beautiful when cut.

"H-hi Velvet." she stuttered. I tilted my head and smiled. She was afraid. Wasn't that cute?

"I trust you're doing well?" I asked, scanning her round figure. That ongoing affair wit the bakers wife was doing her well. It's a good thing her husband hasn't figured out why his wife is actually smiling nowadays.

"Yes." she said, shifting from one foot from another.

"Ok then." I said, growing tired of her presence. "You can go now."

Dimity looked relieved at being dismissed, and practically ran from the room.

I sighed and clicked on the television. The District One were on, and I watched enraptured as each of the tributes volunteered. I practically bounced in excitement when one of the boys, Luxe volunteered. He had a bloodlust the rest were lacking.

I could barely stand it. My entire body shook in anticipation. I couldn't wait to go into the games and kill everyone I saw. That red head from one, the girl with the black eyes from two, the boy with the lock and heart tattoo from five. All of them looked so tempting.

I stood to my feet and ran out of the front door in one fluid movement, deciding to take the alleyway shortcut I had mapped out when I was fourteen. I don't think many actually knew how quick this way really was.

Beside me, a bucket of waste water was dumped onto the street. Lines of threadbare clothing hung from windows, filling the already fiber filled air with even more dust.

Above me I heard someone hack their lungs out, and the sound of someone weeping. They must have been dying of brown lung. I wish I could have just killed all the suffering people, but unfortunately that was frowned upon.

It would be nice to kill someone though.

My foot fell into a pile of something nasty that had been dumped in the ground, and I cringed as I hopped on my good foot to a nearby puddle, bumping into someone on the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're- oh, hey Velvet."

I looked up in surprise. It was Cotton, whose emotionless face didn't change as be grabbed me by the elbow to steady me.

"Hello Cotton." I said, raking my eyes over his body. I'd seen his naked body from the visits we've been making to each other over the last year. He looked strong, but a quick kick to the area just above his kidneys would have him down in a second.

He didn't say anything else as he watched me hop around to get the rest of the gunk off of my shoe, and stood still as I walked back to him.

"Wanna walk with me?" I offered. People may call me crazy, but for goodness sakes Cotton was just plain weird.

"Whatever." He said in his monotone voice. I grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers through mine, and ran the rest of the way to the reaping.

* * *

_Cotton Twine Wicksford (18)_

I looked out of my window.

The sky is gray.

I climbed out of my window.

My little sister Satin caught me.

She said she wouldn't tell.

I don't really care.

I walked down the alleyway.

I met Velvet.

Velvet is good at sex. I don't really care though.

She bounced around funny, getting the stuff off her shoe.

She looked at me.

I looked back.

She said some words, and took my hand.

She runs fast.

We got to the gate.

The blood taking hurt.

I went to my section.

The reaping started.

* * *

_Yvae Harownell (16)_

I looked over at Cade with worry. He had gone completely quiet when Nik talked about strategy for the Games. I screwed up my mouth. Cade had nothing to worry about with Nik, or Mia for that that matter. Mason, Avery and him worked their behinds off so Nik and Mia didn't have to take tesserae. Between them, they only had five slips.

I, on the other hand, had something closer to twenty five.

Our group split up. Tess went with me to the sixteen year old section, while Cice and Flora trailed to the other fifteen year olds.

"Come on." Tess said, tugging me along. Her faded green threadbare dress flapped in the wind, showing more of her figure than was appropriate. Boys had their eyes glued to her.

"Here." I said, tapping her. I whipped my overly large shawl over her shoulders. "Wear this."

She smiled gratefully, and we slid into the crowd.

The mayor read his speeches, and I could see our escort in the background wiping away tears. Wow, he really went all out this year. Rainbow themed.

Finally, after the mayor was finished spewing his bull, the escort stepped forward.

"Hello District Eight, origin of all of my fabulous day to day wear!" He said with a bright smile. If there's one thing I liked about him, was the fact his accent wasn't too thick.

"How about we just go ahead with the reaping, shall we? After all, it's a Quarter Quell! There's no time to waste."

He reached into the boys bowl.

"First we have...Cotton Twine Wicksford!"

The crowd was mostly silent, with a bit of scattered applause here and there. Cotton just shrugged and walked to the stage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Velvet smirk.

"The second boy is...Cade Iron!"

I felt tears prick my eyes, and a sob rose. The crowd was a bit more restless this time, as many loved Cade, even if he could be a pig.

As he walked up, he suddenly turned to his right and hit a peacekeeper straight in his nose. The peacekeeper yelled as the blood streamed down his face, and the other three who were escorting him dragged him up to the stage.

Through my tears, I smiled. Of course Cade would do something like that.

"On to our female tributes." Or escort went on, seemingly not caring.

He reached in again, and pulled out two slips. Up on the stage, I saw Cade shift uncomfortably. He had too many girls he cared about in the reaping. Mia, me, Anna...

"Needle Jones!"

"I volunteer!"

Oh yea, that's right, Velvet did say she was going to do something like that.

Before the peacekeepers could even arrive Velevet sprinted to the stage and vaulted herself onto it, smiling and laughing like the madwoman she was.

"And our last tribute is..." Gosh this man is fazed by nothing is he? "Yvae Harownell!"

Don't cry.

My face didn't change, but it didn't freeze. Brave, be brave. Walk, take one step at a time. Don't look weak.

Don't think about Cade, don't look at Velvet.

No, those aren't the screams of your friends and family to come back.

Chin up, eyes forward.

You're coming out of this alive goddamit.

* * *

_Cade Iron (18)_

My family and friends stayed in my room the entire hour, letting me have my time with each of them. But it was Mia I payed the most attention to.

"You're strong, I get that. You'll be great at weapons. But don't get too cocky. You're attractive and strong, play that up. Make some funny jokes."

"Get a pretty girl as a partner. I watched the six reapings. There's a girl, Genesis. She's weak, but beautiful. She's the niece of a victor, she'll have loads of sponsors. Pair with her and stick her in a bush or something when you have to fight. "

"The rest of your alliance should be smart. You're a mechanic, try an stick with those from three and six. And avoid the crazy girls from two, five, and seven. You'll know which ones I'm talking about. They're beautiful, they're smart. They'll even appear appear kind to you. But they'll skin you alive."

Well, looks like she does have a plan for me. Even to the point where instead of expecting me to remember all of that she had the entire thing written down.

* * *

_Velvet Tressa (16)_

No one came to visit me. Only Nylon, who asked if possible could I come back with all of the killing out of my system.

* * *

_Cotton Twine Wicksford (18)_

My family came.

* * *

_Yvae Harownell (16)_

My family and friends stayed almost the entire hour. Flora, Cice, and Tess gave me my token, a piece of fabric sewed into a ball with stuffing inside that babies often played with.

I was confused when they were kicked out early, only to have Mia replace them.

She told me the strategy she had planned. I had to admit, it just might work.

* * *

**Wow, that Cotton is a talkative one isn't he? So descriptive!**

**Lol, I know, he's boring to a point he's interesting. I did plan to write him that way also.**

Now, the reason this update is late is the fact since my computer was broken, I literally had to type this entire chapter on my phone. It's sort of like extreme texting, and I won't be surprised if I get carpool tunnel exclusively in my thumbs. I literally couldn't even use my iPad.

Anyway, please apply to be my beta (form on my page) and I still require a pair of D11 tributes and a D12 male.

Toodaloo till Sunday!


	13. D9: The Harvesters

**Hello there! I just noticed I literally start out like all of my chapters like this. Why am I such a freak? I feel like a pedophile. "Hello there children!" *rapist smile***

**Also, remember how last week's chapter was late because I had to type the entire thing on my phone? Well, I did it this week too. Most of this chapter has come to you by way of my thumbs.**

**Anyway, this chapter basically should just be called "ChocolateTear's Chapter" considering three out of the four tributes in here were submitted by her. Only one was submitted by StormOceanStar. Hey! Whoever guesses the one Storm submitted first gets a sneak peak of the next chapter! Yes? Yes. Leave it in a review (since I don't want my PM box cluttered) and Ill notify the winner.**

**Of course, if you either of the authors I mentioned above, you're automatically disqualified from entering. Because that just wouldn't be fair.**

**Don't forget to vote for the poll on my page. The question is: Who are your favorite "official" careers? In the lead are Kai Neptune, Alex Woods, and Onyx Monteiro. Cool.**

**WARNING: There WILL be some strong language in this chapter. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but you'll understand if you just read.**

_Frizzle 'Fre' Mourili (16)_

Running, always running.

_That's because you're a coward._

No, I'm not!

_Then why did you run from that girl?_

I had no answer. The voices quieted down, and I was left alone. Even if just for a while.

I looked down in worry at my empty grain basket. I had just spent several hours picking rouge grain for trade, and now I had lost all of my progress. I might as well not even go home, Chia is going to be furious.

My feet slowed as I reached the edge of Field 8, and I made an abrupt turn to head into Field 9. My house was right by it. I reached a hand up to caress the golden stalks of grain, relishing the feel of the smooth texture beneath my hand and the rough feel of dropped grain and soil beneath my feet.

_Amber waves of grain_

The voice startled me. It wasn't like the usual voices. This one sounded more like a memory. One that felt dangerous.

"Fre!"

Oh great.

"Fre!"

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped, turning around. Before me stood a young peacekeeper, with disheveled black hair, soft blue eyes, rosy cheeks. Innocent, a mere baby. The districts have a high infant mortality rate.

"Fre, you don't have a pass to be in here." He said, obviously trying his best to sound authoritative.

I scoffed. "You can go screw yourself. Besides, I'm headed home any way, so you can go to the other peacekeepers and tell them you did your job like a big boy."

He blushed bright red, and I saw his fists start to tremble. Aw, he's getting angry.

"Fre, they said I had to escort you home. You have to come with me."

"Oh please." I laughed, and turned on my heel to walk away.

_Click Click_

When are they going to realize guns don't scare me? You can't really threaten a person who doesn't care about living with death. Still, I'd rather not be killed by a mere _child._

"Are you done?" he said, the threat clear in his voice. I almost felt like laughing. Who did he think he was dealing with here? There's a reason I'm almost never punished, and it's not just because of my parent's wallet.

Whipping around faster than he could react, I twisted his arm, forcing him to drop the gun. Using my right leg, I kicked his knee from the side, shifting the kneecap, the I punched him in the stomach.

The peacekeeper collapsed on the ground, and I grabbed his gun and began running home, hollering as I waved it above my head.

The boy recovered quickly, bouncing back up and running after me with a limp. Wow, his adrenaline must be running high. That kick would have torn some of his tendons.

I emerged from the fields and into the street, the gun still in my hand. Many of the residents eyed me with curiosity. The Low residents had much respect in their eyes, they loved the trouble I caused with the Peacekeepers.

Those from The High, or the other hand, stared with blatant disdain. They just couldn't understand how someone who looked like them and have money like them could be so disrespectful.

The High isn't exactly known for fun.

Pausing, I glanced behind me after I turned a corner. I could hear him yelling, but he hadn't caught up yet. Thanking the fact I had on gloves, I threw the gun into a nearby alleyway and continued on my way.

I could see my house from here. My feet went faster and faster, almost seeming to fly.

The front door opened and I saw my father standing in the doorway, eyes showing no surprise at the peacekeeper behind me.

"Fre! We will whip you for this."

I laughed as I pushed pass my father into the house, him shutting the door behind me. I heard the loud thump as the peacekeeper crashed into the door.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"_Let me in!_"

_Knock Knock Knock!_

My father looked at me with an indesciferable expression, before my mother came storming down the stairs.

"Oh look, the little worthless piece of shit came back home."

I flinched, but her face remained stoic, no hint of a smirk or malice on her face. As if everything she just said was pure fact.

"Fran, ease up."

"Shut up Rooster." she snapped at him. She whipped her head to face me, and her dark hair, honey skin, green eyes, all so unlike mine flashed in the sun. Everything here, unlike me.

_Maybe because it isn't you._

Oh great, the voices are back.

_Damn straight. You want your only friends to disappear?_

Because that makes me feel so much better.

A faint laugh sounded in my head, but I knew the voices were right. Nothing, no one in this house was like me. Only blonde in a field of dark hair. Fair skin in honey. They were pure bred Low through and through, while I was born for the High.

_Explains why they used you to become rich._

They didn't use me.

_So you're saying they didn't put in hundreds of tesserae slips in your name. That they didn't sell that food on the black market? That they didn't eat some of that so they didn't have to buy food for an entire year? The voices in your head are calling you delusional._

Well, that's reassuring.

"Go upstairs." my mother finally said. "I don't feel like looking at your useless self anymore."

Face burning, I ran from the hall up the stairs into my room, slamming the door behind me. Tentatively, I leaned my forehead against the door. Life sucks. You're treated like crap all of your life, and then you die. Apparently this was only true for me in this household though.

My inner critique of life was interrupted by a soft cough, and my entire body went rigid. Turning around, I saw Chiania, my twin sister, sitting on my bed. So pretty, anyone else who looked at her saw a perfect angel.

I saw the devil who made my life the hell it is.

"Where's my money?" she asked sweetly. Her long, slender fingers twirled a shiny piece of raven hair between them, and I shivered. How she could make an innocent move look full of malice must have been intentional or my imagination.

_Well, you are crazy..._

What kind of world is this when your own voices don't agree with you?

My mind darted back to the rouge grain I had spilled. Ironically, there was quite a market for grain in the grain district. It was so hard to get though, so expensive. Too hard to steal from the fields.

Chiania expected me to steal it, sell it, and bring back all of the proceeds. Or else she'd ruin me again.

"I-I was caught by a peacekeeper. He chased me, made me drop-"

She interrupted me with a load laugh. "You and I both know you can handle them perfectly well. So what you're saying is, you were lazy-"

"I wasn't-"

"Don't interrupt me!" she snapped, fire flickering in her deep green eyes. I flinched, stepping back into the door.

_Coward. Always running._

"Right after the reaping, you're going back out there and getting my money."

My face must have shown just how stony I felt, because her eyes acquired a wicked gleam.

"Do it. Or I'll do it again."

Her eyes went wide and filled with tears, and I felt my stomach sink to my knees.

"M-mommy?" she said with a sweet voice woven with the harps of angels.

"Frizzle, Frizzle came into my room last night again. A-and he..."

Her voice broke off as she submitted into quiet sobs, and my chest tightened.

_This little witch is going to destroy your life._

Her face rose from her hands, and with a twisted smile she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'll expect to see you with my money tonight. Or I'll just tell Jay to beat you up again. And you better believe Charolais, the dear girl, will cover for him. They joy of having older siblings!"

With that and a flip of her hair, she strutted past me and out of my room, closing the door gently behind her. I groaned and collasped on my bed, defeated.

* * *

_Amberia 'Amber' Alysson Hawkes (15)_

My long hair caught in the stalks of grain, and I calmly untangled it, careful to set my grain basket down beforehand.

Beside me, Fre worked quietly at picking the grain. That's how it always was with us.

Did he realize how much I appreciated him? Someone who looked like me. Blonde hair, blue eyes. I was constantly surrounded by people from the Low who looked at me in disgust, saying they wished my parents hadn't died so me and my scum high blood wouldn't pollute the Low.

Fre was different too. His entire family was originally from the Low, but he looked like not only from the High, but that he should be from One, or Two.

Beautiful, and an outcast just like me.

"Fre." I called.

He jumped, and his entire basket of grains spilled onto the ground.

"You idiot!" I snapped. "That was worth at least forty on the market."

Fre startled and ran away, his lithe form soon disappearing into the fields. I groaned in dispair. This is why I didn't have friends, my stupid temper.

Well, he was gone anyway. Looking around surreptitiously, I stripped off my work clothes and pulled out my reaping dress, a too small silver thing. Grunting, I struggled to pull it down over my curves.

When it was finally all the way on, I grimaced. Thankfully, I managed to stretch it to almost my knees, but it pulled awkwardly across my hips and chest.

I grunted in frustration. The orphanage never provided anything that fit properly. Somehow no matter what you got, it was too big, or too small. Statistically it's impossible in all the years I've been there that I hadn't picked out anything that fit, but life sucks sometimes.

Sighing, I put my clothes away and started to head back to town, grain basket in tow. Stopping at the edge of the field, I peered around to make sure none of the Peacekeepers were around, before running into an alley.

Relieved at not being caught, I traveled through the alleys before arriving at the Mill. Slipping in one of the side doors, I made my way over to the grain seller. Fre's family, the Mourili's, had actually managed to run every other grain seller into the ground, so every rouge grain picker reported to them.

Currently, Fre's older brother Jay was running the stand, and surrounding him were five girls I knew would never have stepped into the Mill if not for the chance of wooing nine's most eligible bachelor.

"Hey Amber." Jay greeted with a wink. I scowled. He was twenty, and I was fifteen. Yet he still tried to flirt with me.

"Hello Jay." I said shortly. Leaving no time for conversation, I hefted my basket onto the counter in front of him, and he peaked in with interest.

Sticking his hand in, he ran a couple grains through his fingers, and brought them up to his nose for a sniff. Finally, he looked back up at me.

"I'll give you fifty." he said. I smiled. It was a fair price, a bit more than I was expecting really.

Jay took my rough purse and loaded in five copper pieces.

"There you go babe." he said with a wink. The smile on my face faded, and I stalked away angrily. He was such a little creeper.

I emerged out into the bright sunlight that made the dull silver of my dress shine, and debated. Should I go to the bakery and buy a treat, or should I wait till later. Maybe I just shouldn't spend my money at all, and add it to my savings. Then maybe I could actually live decently after I leave the orphanage.

Glancing around, I slipped my purse into my bag nevertheless. Nine was a place where only thieves and the dishonest could make their fortune. I'd rather not my purse be a contributor to that today.

Keeping a tight hold on my bag, I began to make my way over to the Square. There's honestly nothing else I can do with my life.

* * *

_Jackob 'Jack' Creast (18)_

"Hey girl, how you doing?" Sander called with a flip of his hair. Me and the others turned as one to see his eyes directed at a girl in a too small silver dress. Pretty, but currently her mouth was twisted in disgust at Sander's come on. Odd, any High girl usually jumped at a chance with Sander.

Lexe groaned. "Why are you hitting on Amber?"

"You know her?" Sander asked in surprise, watching her walk away. Most likely, watching the lower half of her walk away. The girl was quite curvy.

"Yes, she's from the orphanage. She sometimes comes in to help my mother clean the house." Lexe said defensively.

"So what I'm hearing is, she's easy to get." said Sander.

"No. What you're hearing is that she's one of the hardest working girls I know and honestly she's too good for you." Lexe argued.

"And not too good for you?" Sander laughed. Lexe's face turned bright red, and Sander laughed even harder. Hestel and I watched in amusement.

"Well, if you two are done, I'd like to go inside my house." I said with a smile, my hand already itching to turn the doorknob.

"Alright." they all chrorused, and I slipped in the door before they could say anything more. I smiled. Finally, I was alone.

"Mom, you home?" I called. No answer, all was clear.

I dug under my shirt for my small silver key, and headed to the back of my mansion. Stepping up to a thick, metal door, I entered the key into the lock and smiled as I heard the satisfying click. I eased the door open then shut it behind me, not bothering to lock it. If my mother wasn't home, she was likely off with one of her society friends and wouldn't be back for hours. Plus she avoided this part of the house religiously anyway.

I walked down the concrete stairs, the dull lightbulb I needed to change flickering lazily and emitting an annoying buzzing sound. I turned the corner, and there she was, my most current prized possession.

Cordelia Teizer

She stared at me with furious green eyes from where she sat tied to a steel chair. I had long ago torn off her clothes and replaced them with clothes of my choosing, namely a scarlet bra and a short, tight, leather skirt. Much like my own mother wore during her prostituting days.

"Well hello my sweet Cordelia." I greeted.

"Go to hell asshole!" she snapped.

With no hesitation I stepped towards her and slapped her. Her entire head snapped to the side and some of her dark, wavy curls fell in front of her face. She stared up at me with hatred.

"You should be thankful. Most other girls I've usually killed by now. You've gotton lucky. I haven't even really," I took a moment to examine her body, tight and filled out in all the right places, "t_ouched_ you yet."

She shivered under my gaze, but she plowed on. "You may not have raped me, but you've whipped me."

"With a soft whip." I scoffed. "It didn't even leave a mark."

"It left marks." she accused.

"Mere scratches that disappeared three days ago." I said with a look that silenced her. She frowned, and I smiled. She knew I was right, and that by the look of the numerous devices around the room I could have inflicted much more damage. But it was time for me to teach a lesson.

"Tell me, dear girl, what do you know of crime and punishment?" I said, beginning to pace the room.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but she answered.

"Crime is usually classified as a heinous act as mandated by the societal code of the day. Punishment is the retribution that follows, usually of equal or greater intensity of the act originally committed. If I were to steal a cupcake from the bakery, I would get whipped, As per the guidelines of our community. Crime, punishment."

"As it should be." I said, looking away from her. She didn't answer.

"So say, someone commits a crime, for which they never get punished. Would that be right?" I said, turning back to her. She appeared to think over this for a second, before giving me her answer.

"Not necessarily because it truly depends on the motive of the crime. What if the person was a child, who merely stole the cupcake because their little sister's birthday was coming up, and the child wanted to do something special? Yet, on the other hand, what if the person was a child, who just wanted a cupcake for the sake of not wanting to pay for it. Not that they were poor, just lazy. There are so many variables." Cordelia said thoughtfully.

"Yet, you admit. Stealing a cupcake is a crime." I point out.

"Yes, but one should be punished less severely than the other. One had bad motives. The other had good motives. Really, you can say that any motive derived from things such as the seven deadly sins should be punished severely, and any stemming from the seven virtues should be punished much less severely."

I raised my brows in surprise. She brought up a good point. Cordelia's intelligence was one of the main reasons I chose her. Her bull headiness and unwillingness to break was the other.

"Recite the seven sins to me."

"Gluttony, Vanity, Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Envy, and Pride." she said, not missing a beat.

"The seven virtues."

"Charity, Humility, Chastity, Diligence, Temperance, Kindness, and Patience."

"What virtue was the boy playing to in the first scenario you stated?"

"Well, several I'd say. Charity in getting the cupcake for his sister and not himself. Diligence in following through. Kindness for being that thoughtful." said Cordelia.

"The sins he committed in the second." I demanded.

"Again, several. But, for the sake of time..."

"Like we don't have all the time in the world." I smirked.

"I think," she continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I'll only name two. Sloth, since it wasn't because he didn't want to pay, he just didn't feel like it, and Gluttony."

"Gluttony?" I asked with surprise.

"Well, cupcakes make you fat." she said smirking, and I had to smile. It's a pity I would have to kill her and destroy such a beautiful mind.

"Well, my sweet Cordelia, you have committed a crime..."

"Worthy of this punishment?" she questioned.

"Worth more." I said, stepping closer to her. She looked me in the eyes in confusion.

"Well then, I guess this will get me punished too." said Cordelia.

Before I could question what she meant, she flew out of her binds and kneed me between the legs, leaving me in a crumpled heap on the ground. Cordelia then flew past me and up the steps, through the door which I had stupidly left unlocked. I had captured her because of her beauty, intelligence, and need for punishment. I should have known the the best of all of my prizes would be able to escape.

Which meant I needed to go catch her.

With a yell, I pulled myself off of the ground and started climbing up the stairs after her. I needed to take back my prize.

* * *

_Cordelia Teizer (15)_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me out of his mansion, Jack was freaking insane, keeping me locked up in that basement for two weeks, telling me stories of his past conquests.

He was the reason for one of my best friends dying, apparently.

Far behind me, I could hear his yell as he exited his house. Thankfully, I'd already turned a corner, so he couldn't see-

Shoot!

I looked down at the ground of the alley to see what'd I'd just tripped over. It was...a gun?

I picked it up and continued running, stuffing it into the waist of my skirt. From my brief glance at it, it was Peacekeeper gun. I didn't really care if it was fully loaded or not, but I knew that if Jack caught up with me before I got where I needed to go, it would buy me some extra time.

I ran further and further, my ears straining for the sound of a crowd. At this point, so close to the beginning of the reaping, the streets were empty.

"Cordelia! Come back here!"

A spike of fear shot through my heart, and with renewed adrenaline I ran even faster. I turned another corner and there it was. The Square. Panting, I stepped to the check in station. The registration took les than a second, and they pushed me through.

I needed to hide in the crowd.

Fifteen girls, fifteen girls...there!

I rushed over to my section and tapped on a pretty blonde girl wearing a too small silver dress who stood near the back.

"Hide me." I begged.

She asked no questions and barely spared a glance for my odd attire, instead shoving me in front of her and holding me close. Together, we navigated to the crowd near the front.

"Cordelia!" I heard Jack yell, and I froze.

"Keep going." the girl whispered. She pushed me forward a couple of extra steps, and began rummaging around her bag. Before I could react, she whipped out a long thin tan cloak workers often used in the early morning, and threw it over my shoulders. She then turned me around and tied the front together.

"Thank you." I said with tears in my eyes. "You've done so much. What's your name?"

"Amberia Alysson Hawkes, but everyone calls me Amber." she said. Her voice wasn't delicate or sweet. It was strong, yet feminine. Like she knew how to get work done but still could put on a pretty dress without feeling like it degraded her.

"I'm Cordelia Teizer. Friends call me Delia sometimes." I said softly. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Delia Sometimes."

I laughed at the corny joke. It had been long, too long since I last laughed. The sound was almost foreign.

"Turn around." Amber said nudging me. While the escort and mayors went through there speeches and videos, she gently ran a brush through my hair, undoing all of the tangles and braiding it back delicately.

"There." Amber said in satisfaction, patting me on the back. I smiled.

"Now, we will begin pulling the tributes. Goodness, and it's a Quarter Quelll. It's just so exciting!"

Oh no, the reaping was almost over. That meant I would have to go home, and Jack would no doubt catch me. He would kill me. What am I supposed to do. Anywhere I went, he would find me. I had no chance. He was one on the richest in the district, second only to the Mourili's. He was the golden boy, everyone loved him. No one would believe me over him.

"The first female tribute is...Chiania Mourili!"

"I volunteer!"

The words were out of my mouth before I could fully process what I had said, and the next thing I knew I was walking, no, running down the aisle to the stage. My cloak fell away, and everyone gasped at my revealing and obviously expensive outfit.

This was my chance, my only one. If I stayed here, Jack would kill me. I knew that without a doubt in my mind. But, if I went into the Games I had a chance. I might die, but I had a chance to live. If I knew Jack, he would try to follow me, but we'd be watched at all times. I could gather allies to protect me in the arena. I needed this chance.

"Cordelia!"

That was Jack's voice. To anyone else it would have seemed his yell was full of fear and sadness, like for a dear friend. But I knew better. He was afraid, because he thought I would tell his secret to the entire world. He was sad, because I was his first "prize" to run away, and only I could detect how he attempted to hide his anger.

"Cordelia Teizer, age fifteen." I announced when I got on the stage. The entire district was silent. No doubt over the last two weeks my parents had widely publicized my disappearance so they all knew who I was. To have me show up out of nowhere with a golden boy calling my name in high class hooker clothing, volunteering for the Games for no apparent reason, it must be a huge shock.

Well, I'll get sponsors.

"Well, our next female is...Amberia Alysson Hawkes!"

The blood drained from my face, and I caught sight of Amber's angry expression as she was lead down the aisle by peacekeepers. She nimbly jumped on the stage instead of just taking the stairs, and stood next to me with her arms crossed.

"Our first male is-"

"I volunteer!"

Like lightning, Amber's hand flashed out to hold mine when Jack's voice rang out. I showed no fear. My face took on a stony expression as he too skipped using the stairs and introduced himself.

With a faux worried expression, he came over, grabbed my chin, and attempted to kiss me. Before his face could even get near mine I kneed him again and threw in a slap for good measure. His eyes flashed with anger, but was quickly replaced with a look of pleading. Look's like I knew what angle he was going to try and play up for the camera's.

"And our last tribute is...Frizzle Mourili!"

I heard a slight gasp come from Amber, and I looked over at her in concern. Her already fair face had gone even paler, and her blue eyes were filled with fear. They must be friends.

I must admit, in all my years of living, I'd never met Frizzle. He was known as the troublemaker of the district, but with his family being rich as it was, he never actually got into trouble. I scanned the crowd, and saw him, just as he stepped out of his section. He was...beautiful.

He had long, light blonde curly hair that tumbled to his shoulders, and perfect, light skin. His lips were a perfect bow. His eyes the shade of blue you couldn't help but drown in, a light shade the exact color of the sky.

His body was long and lean, perfectly muscled. Beautiful, oh so beautiful...

Frizzle stepped onto the stage with unmatched grace, and my eyes followed the way his muscles moved. He reminded me of ancient beings I had once read up about in a book, the whispered tales of something greater than us and all of their helpers.

Frizzle was an angel.

Looking around me, at the unusually attractive batch of tributes nine had this year, I realized a few things.

1) My own looks wouldn't be able to save me, if we had more than the usual amount of attractive tributes in the games.

2) If my own looks didn't save me, my perceived relationship with the golden boy of nine probably would. The thing that tried to kill me, would in the end be to my benefit.

and finally 3) I really don't give a damn whether or not Jack's little episode got me sponsors. I was going to kill him.

* * *

_Frizzle 'Fre' Mourili (16)_

It's actually quite astounding that I haven't been reaped before this. As far as I know, there are literally hundreds upon hundreds of slips in the bowl with my name on them. Who knows, the slip that Jack volunteered for could have been one of mine.

My mother came storming through the door, yelling.

"You stupid, _stupid _boy! How could you just go and get yourself reaped like that? Now we'll have to rely more on the orphanage for tesserae!"

"I always said he was trouble mom, especially after what happened with Chiania. You should have just left him to die, no matter what they said. You shouldn't have taken him in." said Jay. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked quietly. My entire family froze. "What did you mean by, 'You shouldn't have taken him in'?"

They all exchanged looks. Mom looked furious, and Chiania wore a small smirk on her face. Jay looked worried at what he'd just revealed, Charolais looked afraid, and Dad just wore a look of grim acceptance. He was the first to step forward.

"Fre...you were...adopted. Sixteen years ago, the orphanage contacted us, saying they had a baby. We had recently been inquiring for a baby for future plans we had. When we got there, a man met us. He said, during that years Games, the 234th, there had been a pregnant tribute. We had of course missed out on that news because there had been a minor rebellion in our district that year."

"The girl from One, Utopia Night, had become victor, but she had refused to adhere to some of their rules. So in punishment, they took away her baby son, you. They told the entire world you had been born stillborn. They took you here, since there was no way any of us would know about you, and never replayed those Games on television. They made sure you came to us specifically. They knew of our plans, they knew that plan would almost definitely have you eventually reaped."

"So, we took you in. We raised you. We said that you were Chiania's twin brother, though in truth you are a few weeks older than her. We hid you away those weeks till she was born and just said you had been born big. Chia was just a tiny little grain, so they believed us."

"I'm sorry to say, that we never really cared much for you. You were a leech on our resources till you were twelve, and considering that terrible thing you did to Chia when you were ele-"

"Shut up." I said quietly, interrupting him. "First of all, screw you. Screw you for never loving me. Screw you for selling me out. Screw you, for looking into the face of an innocent baby, and thinking he deserved punishment!"

I yelled the last line, and the people I had previously thought of as my family stared at me in shock. It all made sense now, how even before Chia lied they didn't care for me much, how with one simple lie they immediately turned against me, how I looked different from them all. How had I never seen this?

"And second of all," I said quietly, interrupting myself with a small dark chuckle. "Your precious Chia, is a lier. I never touched her, never came into her room that night. She just lied, because I refused to share that cupcake Charolais had given me the previous day for managing to match her record in school. So, to make you hate me, she said I had come into her room that night."

"If any of you had just stopped to think for a moment, you would had seen that she was lying. Our house was still small back then. We had three bedrooms, three beds. Jay would have heard me leave that bed. At the very least, with all the things Chia had accused me of doing to her, Char would have heard her considering they shared the same bed. But no, you were all rabid to turn against me."

I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling. The entire room was silent, but as I talked most of the family had turned to stare at Chiania, looks of realization and horror spreading across their face.

"You know, I've always wondered about that. Why you hated me, jumped to find fault with me, never loved me. Now I know why. So, get the hell out."

With no words, they marched out of my room one by one, until my mother, no, Francolin stopped to face me.

"Your mother..." she trailed off, trying to find her words. "She, she mentors. Every year. You can meet her."

I didn't reply, instead choosing to face the wall.

"And, I know this doesn't mean much. Regardless of what the Capitol said, I was supposed to love you. Protect you. For awhile, I did. I couldn't comprehend not loving you when you were first given to us. But then, Chia was born. I can't really explain it to you. When you have a baby, your first, second or third, something fundamental in you shifts."

"Suddenly, I didn't see you as this precious gift, I saw you as this terrible monster. People would always comment on how beautiful _you_ were, not Chia. Before we got you and started receiving payments from the Capitol we barely had anything. I was sort of still operating on this mentality, and saw you as taking food out of my child's mouth. She was innocent, pure and good. You were everything twisted in the world."

"I guess that sort of thinking rubbed off on everyone else too, especially Chiania. Now, she's the one who's twisted, and, I was too blind to see it. And for that, I'm so, so sorry. I hope that you win. I hope if you die, you die peacefully. And I hope...I hope Utopia is a better mother to you in a week than I've been the past sixteen years."

With that, she exited and shut the door behind her with a quiet click. I was alone, and no one else would come to visit. I had no friends except Amber.

I just had a mother who'd loved me for a few weeks but had me all my life, and a mother who'd loved me all my life but would only have me for a few weeks.

* * *

Amberia Alysson Hawkes (15)

My breath came in short, harsh gasps as I destroyed everything in my room. Cushions, torn. Blankets, destroyed. I had all the time in the world. I was an orphan. No family, no friends.

I stalked towards the window and ripped the heavy red drapes down. Though the window, I could see all of nine. Houses and alleys. A huge sky, open and bright blue, the same color of Fre's eyes. Golden oceans of grain spreading as far as the eye could see.

I was leaving home. I was going to die.

A knock sounded at my door that surprised me. Turning around I saw Lexe, the son of one of the families I cleaned for.

"Hey Amber." he said shyly, looking down at his feet. I stared at him in confusion, why was he here? Yes, we had had many conversations as I was cleaning, but I didn't know he would actually come to see me. His black hair fell into his vivid green eyes, and when he looked up with a small smile, I felt something inside of me soften.

"Hi Lexe." I said hesitantly. I looked around anxiously at the disarray I had caused, but he didn't even seem fazed. I spotted a chair besides mine I hadn't destroyed yet, and pulled it in front on me. "You can sit down."

He swiftly crossed the room and sat in front of me, smiling. Behind his smile though, I could see some of the same worry I felt when I found out both Fre and Cordelia would be in the games.

"So..." was all I got out before Lexe trampled over my words with "Amber I'm in love with you."

"What?" I asked in confusion. Had I heard him right?

He took a deep breath, and repeated himself. I felt a deep blush paint my cheeks, and something began fluttering around in my stomach.

Butterflies, other worker girls called them, but I felt nothing like the other girls said it would feel. Instead of many tiny creatures flying gently around my stomach, I felt one giant mutt butterfly struggling to get out and beating me up from the inside.

"Well, do you love me too?" Lexe asked. I looked up at him thoughtfully. Did I love him? No. But I did have a small crush on him. Plus, I was about to die anyway. I'm not going to have the chance to live my life, get married, have kids. Why not have this?

"Yes." I said with a small glowing smile. The funny thing is, it didn't feel like lying. Within a second, he was on me.

Lips, hands, skin, something glowing, something wonderful. Suddenly, I didn't mind dying. Just because I got to do this, with him.

* * *

_Cordelia Teizer (15)_

My room was a mob scene. My mother, father, sister brother. They asked numerous questions as to where I was.

I told them. Then told them that unless I died, keep it a secret. It was my secret to tell.

I wasn't sure yet if I wanted to make it public during interviews, or during the games. Or at all.

I did know I was going to kill Jack.

* * *

_Jackob 'Jack' Creast (18)_

Lexe actually came in and out within three minutes, but the rest stayed. They asked me about the girl, and I said she had been staying with me. We were in love, we wanted to get married, her family disapproved. I didn't tell them the truth.

When I get to the games, first I'm going to rape Cordelia. Then, I'm going to torture her, and kill her.

* * *

**Yep, I decided to give Fre and Amber more extensive goodbye scenes than Delia Sometimes and Jack the Ripper.**

**So, have you guessed who Storm submitted yet? It's not really as obvious as you'd think. For all you know, I received Jack and Cordelia as two completely separate unrelated characters and just decided to intertwine them, which you all know I had a habit of doing.**

**Anyway, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! As you all know, I've been on the search for a BETA, and the FORMS are DUE to me by Valentines Day.**

**(Also known as S.A.D. or Singles Awareness Day. Literally the only time of year the fact I don't have a boyfriend remotely crosses my mind since I have no one attractive and male to buy me a box full of chocolates. Well, I do, but he does everything I tell him to and I sort of feel like he's my slave now and I hate that. See, I would get them myself, but I have dignity...no I don't.)**

**Since we're approaching closer and closer to the Games, I've decided to put some serious thought into my arena. I wanted it to be original, but not crazy. So, when designing it while simultaneously writing this, I discovered something.**

**I have two completely separate arena ideas, and I can't choose between the two.**

**So here is where my BETA COMES IN AND SAVES THE DAY. I don't want to put it on poll, it would spoil the surprise. So, my BETA will help me CHOOSE THE ARENA (yes, it's in all caps to catch the eye of the person SKIMMING this). Because they'll help me choose, they'll also help with some of my final ideas.**

**Well, that A/N was way too long.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT IS THAT I STILL NEED ONE MORE D11 FEMALE AND ONE MORE D12 MALE. Form is on my page.**

**-Nalia**


	14. D10: The Butchers

**5,749. If the Hunger Games did exist, this would be the amount of children that supposedly would have died by the time these Games came about. Boom.**

**So, are you ready to meet your ten tributes? **

**So, I kinda, uh, ****_cheated_**** with a couple of these tributes a bit. The brother and sister pair, Garrett and Gardenia Fawnus, were submitted by a reader whose name I won't disclose. She/He submitted them on New Years, but she actually didn't send me their forms or ages. She just gave me a bit of history. So, though I did message her reminding her, she never sent them in.**

**So, there's that.**

* * *

****_Garret 'Garr' Fawnus (16)_

"Garret baby..." Gardenia crooned. She leaned forward with a seductive smile on her face, and tiled her head to the side so that her light brown hair fell over one shoulder.

"C'mere." she whispered, fixing me with her glazed over grey eyes. I stepped back, and Gardenia inched forward, straining against the chains that held her to the cold concrete back wall of our house. She stared up at me, her stringy hair trailing down her back onto the dirty floor. Behind me, I heard James slowly creak the door open. Gardenia's head snapped towards him, anger flashing on her face.

"Who the heck is he!" she screamed at me, her face gong bright red. "What? Are ya gay now? Are ya leaving me for _him_?"

"Gardenia, snap out of it. I know ya in there somewhere." I pleaded. Where was she? Was she even still in there, her true personality? Because lately, I've been seeing her less and less.

"Garr, let's just leave. We can get her out in a bit, maybe she'll come back." He said, brushing a curl or dark red hair off of his forehead. I looked back at her doubtfully. She was like a women possessed, straining at her bindings and struggling to get to us. It didn't look like the real 'Nia would be back anytime soon.

"Alright." I said with a reluctant sigh. Before my sister could lunge at me again, I ran out of the room and shut the door behind me. Gardenia's screams of protest could still be heard, and James groaned.

"Your sister is freaking crazy. Remind me why I agreed to help you with this again?"

"Because you love me." I smirked.

"Yea, and I need a reminder of why that is again too." James smiled back at me. Another scream sounded from the room, this one more piercing then the last, and our smiles automatically dropped.

"You need to get out this house." He said sternly.

"Oh yea?" I laughed bitterly. "And how do you 'spose I do that?"

"Ya ain't ugly lookin'. Charm one of these farmer girls around here, date her a bit. Before you know it, she'll be rarin' to get hitched. You'll get allotted a house, and you already got a job. You'll be fine."

"And where does Gardenia fit into all of this?" I questioned with a furrow in my brow. James got a thoughtful look on his face and rubbed his chin. He looked at me with a worried look on his face, and I knew what was coming.

"We all know she'll be...gone, within a few months as it is. Her minds goin', she barely eatin'. You'll be free..."

"You know damn well that won't be free. What if it was little Amy we was talkin' about?" I snapped.

James flinched, and turned away from me. We both knew James was even more protective over Amaryllis then I was with Gardenia, and she was only a year younger. If it was Amy all messed up in the head like this, James would have eaten all the cow dung in the district and chop off a arm if he knew it would save her.

"If it was Amy..." he started gruffly. "I just don't know what I'd do. But, it ain't Amy. It's 'Nia. And it ain't my life, it's yours. And Gardenia ain't gettin' any better. You gotta start looking at the possibilities. At some point, you gotta start thinking about yourself."

I leaned back against the door. Gardenia's jealous cries had moved from jealous cries to gentle motherly condolences, and I shivered. I knew it. I knew deep down that James was right, that I needed to get out of here. My daddy was gonna be dead any month, since he's been wasting away just like 'Nia. Come the Victory Tour, I'd either be in the orphanage or in a home with my new wife, and only one of them allowed me to make my own choices.

"So, what cha gonna do?" James asked me, a curious look in his eyes. I looked ahead of me. The worn brown wood of the shack we had lived in for as long as I could remember, that leaned against the milk factory like all the others on my street, was as familiar to me as the back of my hand. So many memories, happy and sad, loving and hateful, lived here. It was my life, how could I leave.

"You gotta go." James whispered.

I was silent for a long while, as we heard Gardenia switch behind me between her different personalities.

"James..." I said. He looked up at me, and I shifted uncomfortably. "After the reaping is over, you wanna introduce me to some girls?"

James smiled grimly and patted me on the back.

* * *

_Gardenia Fawnus (15)_

**The Girlfriend**

How dare he leave me in here while he cheats on me with that stupid little ginger? I've been dedicated to him for as long as our relationship has lasted, and yet he never wants me, he never wants to touch me. I'm sexy, aren't I? I am.

It's because of that ginger that keeps coming around, him and the others. They were stealing my man away from me.

**The Mother**

Oh my sweet sweet baby. Why does he believe I would ever hurt him? His father and I just want to take care of him, but he won't accept our love. He keeps calling me by my first name and his father a drunk.

Was I not a good mother? Did I not give him anything he asked for?

**Gardenia**

I blinked dizzily, and the black slowly disappeared from my eyes. I looked down in worry at my chains. Goodness, how much time did I lose this time?

Garr should just leave me, leave me and never come back. I was holding him back. It wasn't his fault I was crazy, yet he took care of me, nurtured me. Made sure I was chained when I got too dangerous and informed of what happened when he saw I was lucid. I loved him, so, so much.

I looked down at my dress. I only had eight threadbare ones. One for each day of the week, and an additional one for special occassions. This was that one. If I was wearing this, it must mean that I was required to go somewhere that also made me dress up.

It must be the reaping. That means I've lost...five days. I bit on my lip to hold back tears, the times where becoming longer and longer. Why, why me...

**The Serial Killer**

I see I'm in chains again. Good, that meant another one of Garrett's little friends are dead.

* * *

_Jud Collings (14)_

"We should leave." I said, with a bored expression on my face. Conner glared at me as he took another huge swing of his parents white liquor.

"Shut up Jud, you ain't even the oldest." Conner snapped, with a small slur in his voice. Lambert and Gallus looked up with startled expressions on their faces. They only recently really heard Conner start talking like that to me, and it was mostly when he was drunk. The still weren't used to it.

"I'm only a month younger than you Conner. And considerin' I'm the sober one here, I think my opinion is a little more valid than yours. The reapin' is in a bit anyways." I countered.

"Well, that ain't nothin' anyway. We don't gotta go." Conner said stupidly. I rolled my eyes. So, not only was he trying to get us t become alcoholics, he wanted to get us killed too.

I began to rise up, and Conner snapped at me to sit myself down. I ignored him, and began to walk to the door, Lambert and Gallus getting up to walk after me.

"Stay." I commanded. "We all know you'd rather be here, living the 'cool' life anyway."

A dark blush took over Lambert's face, and the both dropped to the floor as the front doorbell rang. I quickly strode over and opened the door to see Amaryllis standing there, a sweet smile on her face and her hand still holding the cowbell stick.

"Hey Jud." she greeted, putting the stick back in it's holder next to the bell. "The others coming?" she asked, peering around me into the darkened room.

"Nope." I said, quickly closing the door behind me. Amy shouldn't have to see the foolishness going on behind me.

Amy stared at my chest a moment, before looking up again. "Sorry." she blushed. "I'm just still not used to you bein' so tall, that's all. I remember when you was shorter than me!"

I shuffled awkwardly, and grimanced. That time, was just two months ago, and somehow I had done the impossible. Grown an entire foot. I towered over Amaryllis, who was a petite 5'3. Of course, when I was two whole inches shorter than her, I hadn't thought she was that small at all.

"C'mon." she said, waving me over with her hand. On the sidewalk stood her older brother James and a few of his friends. Gardenia stood next to Garrett, eyes darting around wearily. She was crazy, yes, but I felt terrible for her. Lately, I've been seeing less and less of the real her.

"Jud." said Amy, pulling at my arm. "Let's go."

She tugged me along behind her, chattering about how she had just sewn a new dress. Her bright, strawberry blond her fell in curls down her back, each shining like it held a small piece of sunlight. If I thought a bit, I could picture her big baby blue eyes, her cute smile that quirked up into dimples that adorned her cheeks. Each light freckle that she said she hated, but I loved. I loved everything about her.

"It's light blue, really light. Chelsea offered to try and scrounge up some dark blue thread for me..."

"You'll look really pretty in it." I muttered.

"What'd you say?" Amaryllis asked, turning to face me. I blushed.

"I said you'd look really pretty. You know, in the dress. I mean, it's not like you aren't pretty already. Wait, not like that..." I rambled on, my blush going steadily deeper. Amy laughed, a high, twinkling sound., and I had to smile.

"You're so smooth." she laughed.

"Whatever milkmaid." I replied, poking her in the side. Her mouth dropped open, and she hit me, hard, in the arm.

"Don't even! It's a job, and ya know I need one."

"Whatever ya say. As long as ya don't turn in to one of those Daisies, I'm fine." I laughed.

"Oh please." she scoffed. "The day I turn into a Daisy is the day I get become a Victor's wife."

"And we both know..."

"That ain't never gonna happen." she finished. The only Victor's we had left were both women, and gay marriage was illegal, even if Amy were to be interested in girls. The Capitol said it was to up the districts population, which we knew was really code for 'Screw you'. It was a known fact that in the Capitol they had it as legal. President Maron herself was gay, and married,

"It's a shame." she said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Sure would like to bag myself a rich one." Amaryllis finished with a wink and a smile.

I grinned, though on the inside I winced. My family wasn't rich, in any sense of the word.

"Oh goody, we're here." I heard Jame's friend, Ryan mutter. I tensed as I saw we had come near the gate. Amy shivered, lacing her fingers through mine.

"And may the odds..." she began.

"Be ever in your favor." Estelle finished.

* * *

_Estelle Greene (16)_

The rough fabric of the feed bag brushed against my legs, and I relished the slight distraction from the pain in my stomach. Penny had chased me out the house before I could even grab a bite to eat, and unless I suddenly came up with money out of thin air, I'd be hungry till the celebration dinner tonight

I twisted my hands anxiously through my curls, eyes darting around uncontrollably. Where was he? If he didn't come soon, I'd just have to walk with the others without him, and frankly he and Amy were the only real reason I stayed around that lot. They were all kind, but we only talked because of Ryan.

"Estelle!" I heard Ryan call. My head snapped up, and I nimbly jumped from my giant pile of feed bags. Ryan appeared around the door of the barn, and I grinned. Finally.

"Ryan!" I greeted, running into his arms. "My love! You've left me all alone!" I said while my arms stayed locked around his neck. He laughed nervously, and I finally backed away, a wide smile on my face.

"Hey Estelle." he said, a faint blush on his cheeks. He must be hot, it's really warm out today.

"You ready?" I piped.

"Yea, sure." he agreed, offering me his arm.

.~.

"Be ever in your favor." I whispered in horror. Next to me, I saw Amy gripping onto Jud, fear written all over her face. Tenderly, I reached over to brush a strawberry blonde curl away from her face, and Jud smiled at me gratefully. They would make such a cute little couple.

"C'mon." Ryan said, tugging me along. I relented, allowing myself to be dragged through the gates and into the crowd. Peacekeepers milled all about, poking little nervous twelve year olds and close eyes on the eighteen year olds.

Ryan led me to my section, and immediately ducked under the rope to stand next to me, only in his section. Around him, Garr and James messed about, while Garr kept a close eye on Gardenia.

"Hello citizens of eight!" our escort cried out. Sighs rose from the audience. Not once in the last fifteen years has she actually said the right district. The mayor quickly corrected her, and her face fell slightly. That's right dear, we aren't the source of your favorite clothing.

"Well, alright then, I'm so sorry. How about we just move on to the drawing now?"

Beside me, I saw Ryan stand up a bit straighter, and I move my hand over to hold his. He relaxed slightly, and started lightly rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Boys first." said Escort (did I mention her name was Escort?) as she pulled out two crisp slips of white paper.

"Our first male tribute is..." Please don't be Ryan. Dear god, how could I live without him? "Garrett Fawnus."

Garr?

Beside me, I saw Garret calm shake himself out, and walk into the aisle. I could see Gardenia from where she stood in the section in front of mine, with tears silently streaming down her face. She didn't scream or wail. Silence.

"Our next male is...Jud Collings."

Now I started to cry, and I could hear Amy begging him to stay, not to go. A friend of his, Connor I think, pushed him into the aisle where he fell to his knees. He looked shocked, and even the peackeepers had looks of pity on their faces as they carried him to the stage.

"Our female tributes are...Gardenia Fawnus."

Gardenia stepped forward, but the previously teary look on her face had been replaced by a sadistic smile. She strode confidently to the stage and stood next to Jud.

"And our final tribute is...Estelle Greene"

...Great.

* * *

_Garret Fawnus (16)_

The saddest thing is that, at the end of all o this, no matter what I do, I'll be free. It's what I've always wanted, right?

* * *

_Gardenia Fawnus (15)_

It's terribly sad I probably won't even be able to remember much of this.

* * *

_Jud Collings (14)_

I have absolutely no chance.

* * *

_Estelle Greene (16)_

I'm happy managed to tell Ryan I was in love with him and my sister Penny to screw off before I died.

* * *

**This chapter was not only incredibly terrible, but also incredibly hard to write. I had no ideas, no inspiration.**

**So, one of my favorite authors actually submitted a tribute to this chapter ktface3. I had read her story long before I actually wrote this, so when I got her to submit a tribute, I was thrilled! You can find her in my Favorite Authors (I think) or you can look her up. The story I read that she wrote was titled ****_The Mating_**** Games and was simply brilliant. She actually no longer writes for this site, but has moved to Archive of Our Own due to her stories having high smutty content.**

**All of my slots have been filled! I'm happy! It only took six months...**

**You can still apply to be a beta.**

**~Nalia**


	15. D11: The Farmers

**Hi, so, StormWinds21 (Formally known as StormOceanStar) is my new beta.**

**These are the District Eleven tributes, one of my favorite districts! And, since I feel bad about stopping this, I've decided to start up again my review responses.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

_Melody 'Mellie' Lydia Shallows (12)_

_"Swing low, sweet chariot."_ I sing from my perch. My voice bellows across the fields, and workers looked up with bright white smiles on their dark faces.

_"Comin' for to carry me-"_ My sisters continue, before everyone joined in.

_"Hoooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-me."_ They sing, dragging out the word. Numerous voices, altos and tenors, basses and sopranos, sang a beautiful harmony. I smile, continuing on as I threw another orange down to my tree partner, Calla.

_"Swing low, sweet chariot."_

_"Comin' for to carry meeeeeee homeeeee."_

"Oh I looked over, Jordan, and what did I see?" My twin sister Harmony sings. The mockingjays swoop around, echoing our voices in a collective symphony.

_"Comin' for to carry meeeee home?"_

_"A band of angels coming after me!"_ I cry out, gazing at the sky. Hopefully, someday.

_"Comin' for to carry me home..."_

The Shadows sisters join in, singing about the gospel train, and Calla breaks off her singing to grin up at me.

"I see that, as usual, you're the one to start off the songs." she says kindly, with a twinkle in her eye. Calla follows me at the base of the trees with practiced movements as she deftly catches the oranges I throw down to put in her basket. We had to hurry, we hadn't met our quota this week, forcing us to work on reaping day, a day we usually had off. Or well, a day we were supposed to have off, even today we weren't supposed to work. The problem was, is that we didn't want to work Sunday.

"Yes. I am. You comin' to church Sunday?" I ask. She frowns.

"You know I don't believe in any of that. False hope, false dreams. Even if that all supreme or whatever did exist, he never did nothing for me. I prefer to believe in things I know are real." Calla says. Regardless of how harsh her words were, her tone was soft, and her eyes wistful.

"Understandable." I say, throwing down three oranges in quick succession.

"Besides," she continues, her voice dropping down to a whisper, "I know real angels."

My eyes widen, and I glance around quickly. Thankfully, no one had heard her. To be careful, I take out a bundle of rags and plucked a couple of oranges, stuffing them into the knot hole I knew would have a listening device and invite her up into the tree. She sits next to me on a high branch, legs swinging, and I pinch her arm, hard.

"Ow." she deadpans. I momentarily curse the fact that she was one of the darker girls of the district, and her skin would show no red mark.

"You know better than to talk about things like that." I say, keeping my eyes on the field around us. A few workers send us warning looks, so I keep picking oranges, stuffing them into my apron pocket. The apron had been made for my father, a huge man, so the pocket was just as big. It went from my waist to halfway down my shins, plenty of oranges could fit. Calla follows my example, putting some away in hers too. None of the field watchers were anywhere near.

"I'm serious, Mellie." she says quietly. Her eyes darted around, and she leaned closer. A few of her micro-braids fall out of the one large braid she had, and make their home across her face. Dark brown eyes twinkled with mischief, and she can barely contain her excitement.

"They're coming Mellie, I swear. The angels are comin', I've been talking with them."

I bite my lip in doubt, and look away. Lately, Calla's been talking with some dangerous people. If our district was known for constantly being on the brink of rebellion, these were the people who were usually planning it. They constantly had some stupid plan brewing, a plan that obviously almost never worked out.

"Calla, you need to stop this. If you do something bad, they'll hurt your family too."

"What family?" she scoffs. "I'm an orphan."

"You know what I'm talking about. Semolina, Zane, Nila. Have you forgotten about them?" I demand. Calla glared at me.

"You know that if I succeed, we'll all be free." she snaps.

"And if you fail, which you most likely will, we'll all either be whipped, or die." I counter.

Calla frowns, but then her face lights up again as she stares at a point across the field. I follow her eyes to where I could barely see several shadowy figures moving around. They all had on weird skin tight suits, and if it weren't for the fact Semolina had long ago taught me how to see better, I would never had seen them.

"Comin' for to carry me home..." she sang.

* * *

_Dyce Marren (18)_

"She's going to die." I hear Iris whisper.

I'm walking along the dark halls of the orphanage, trying to weave my way through so that I can get to the reaping. They just opened the area for people to arrive about ten minutes ago, and I was anxious to arrive. I was always disappointed how eleven was always one of the last to have their reaping, and I've just now finished watching ten's. They were the first to have no volunteers whatsoever.

"We know that, and he knows that. He's just in denial." Alitar whispers back. I frown a bit. That poor girl. I wish I could put her out of her misery, long drawn out deaths are boring and pointless.

"Well, it's not like he can afford anything that can help her. What's he going to do, sleep with a victor?"

"Who knows? Aimee wouldn't go for that, but Fawnia might out of pity."

"You think we could ask her? For money I mean."

"And offer her what?"

"We could all go out for her Career program. Not only would we get medicine, but we'd get more food and a victor looking after us."

"Yeah, and a possibility of dying."

"That's only a possibility. If we don't do this, someone will die."

"Fine, but let's not tell him about this till after we've talked to her. We don't want to get his hopes up."

Iris and Alitar run out of the building ahead of me, and I watch them sprint away, towards the Village. Someday, I'll live there. Hopefully that day is within the next three weeks.

I myself walk out of the building, and head instead towards the square. Over and over, I hear from the mockingjays and people on the streets the sounds of "Swing Low". My eyes tingle a bit, and I bite back a groan. Garrett, he used to sing that all the time. Back when we were a "we", we would constantly tell him to shut up. Cane especially would like to smack him upside the head. I haven't really heard that song a lot for going on two years now.

For goodness sake, concentrate, Dyce. Okay, drowning, if there's water in there? No, it would take too long. If there's a volcano, I can push them in. That would be quick enough. A knife? Through the head...

* * *

_Semolina Rava (14)_

"Twenty...Forty...Sixty." Zane says, barely managing to hide his tired grimace. I take note of the bags beneath his eyes and the weariness in his movements. There had to be a better way to do this, a faster way.

"Five of that and we can buy another bottle of sleep syrup." I said, eying the nearly-empty one that sat on a sparse shelf. Nila groaned from her bed and I sighed. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"Then we'd have even less to get a house and medicine." Zane argued.

"Two more months and you can marry me and we'd get a free house."

"That would entail you getting pregnant within those two months, and we all know it's illegal for you to get pregnant before age fifteen."

"I'll be fifteen within three weeks!"

"And you really want to get pregnant? We have no food, no money to really raise the kid. And we're not about to throw them into the orphanage like we were."

I huff and lean back against the wall, brushing a braid out of my face. We'd had this discussion a million times, but it was getting more and more desperate, "You're so stubborn. It would be easier that way."

"Do you really want to be stuck married to me, Semolina? We're not in love, it wouldn't work."

"We could learn to love each other." I say, a hardness creeping into my voice. Zane turns away with a sad look and I hear Nila groan again from the bed, before shakily propping herself up on her elbows. If I dared, I could look down a bit and see the large tumor protruding from the side of her rib cage, barely covered by her threadbare sleep tank that clung to her body by a film of sweat. It was truly a miracle she had survived this long.

"Semo..." she says, a faint smile playing on her face. "There's music. Listen."

Everything goes silent for a second, and I wonder if the music is just another of Nila's hallucinations that have been happening so frequently. As I listen though, the sound of music starts to float from outside. I smile. It's a combination of "Swing Low" and "Gospel Train".

"You said whenever there is music, you would dance. Dance for me, Semo, please?"

I stop myself from frowning at the weakness in her voice and instead raise on my tiptoes.

The music fills me, as I twirl and leap about the room. I forget, about the happy things, the sad things, and just dance. But then, as my dance finally stops, I end with my back to the rest of the room. Tears streaming down my face as I look out at the sunlight and mockingjays.

* * *

_Zane Marques (15)_

Semolina stands, proud and tall in front of the window, her posture endlessly graceful. If I didn't know her better, I would think she was just admiring the view. But I do know her better and I know she's crying. Crying over me and my sister that's she's taken as her own.

"It's time." she whispers, still standing at the window. I know what she means as soon as the mockingjays begin to echo the call whistle.

"We have to go." I say. I pick up Nila in my arms, careful not to brush against her tumor. Semolina soundlessly follows, wiping her eyes and brushing back her long braids. Her light blue dress, though a bit tight, contrasted nicely against her dark skin. Maybe, if my plan played out correctly, I could buy her all the dresses she wanted, and make sure she married someone actually worthy of her and her beauty, and not just the lazy worker boys who liked to yell crude things at her when she walked in the fields.

"Ready?" she asks softly. I nod, a quick sharp movement and we slowly make our way out of the decrepit building.

Nila moaned in pain whenever I slightly jostled her, so I made sure to take smooth fast steps. Semo glided next to me and I was sure that we were the most graceful pair in the district. Before I know it, we've reached the town square.

"Names." the Peacekeeper demands, looking up at us.

"Semolina Rava, Zane Marques, Nila Marques."

The Peackeeper coaxes us to hand over our fingers for blood, then waves us through in favor for another group of children who had arrived at the gate. Semolina gives me a final hug before sliding into the crowd, presumably to get to her own age group.

"Come on, Nila." I say gently. Ignoring the fact that we were supposed to go to completely different sides of the Square, I carry her with me to my section, stopping at the very edge so that she wouldn't get hit. Alitar, a close friend of mine, materializes by my side. An excited grin is spread across his face, and I almost smile in response. If I died in these Games, I'd miss him.

"Zane, I have some news-"

"Hello District Eleven!" our escort cuts in. "And welcome to the reaping for our 250th Hunger Games!"

"I'll just tell you later." he says, a smile still on his face. I nod, and lean forward a bit, paying close attention. Our escort always goes straight to the reaping, with no speeches or videos in between. They usually edit it in afterwards, but no one really cares.

"Our male tributes will be...Ageh Jones and Kane Hein."

"I volunteer!" I shout, and I hear another boy, not far away from me, do the exact same. Looks like neither Ageh nor Kane would have to die this year.

I turn to Alitar, who takes Nila in his arms with a shell-shocked look on his face. Abruptly, I walk away and start at a sprint to the stage. To my left, I see Dyce run along with me. Hm, I knew he was in the Career program. He must have been chosen for this year.

We reach the stage at the same time, both with perfect poker faces, we'd need them.

"Oh, a pair of volunteers. Joy! Alright then, our female tributes will be...Semolina Rava and Melody Lydia Swallows."

Life really loves to screw me over, doesn't it?

* * *

_Melody 'Mellie' Lydia Swallows (12)_

I have a feeling that the Capitol just has a fetish for picking twelve year-olds from my district. Over the past two hundred years, one forty seven have been chosen. Now I'm one of them.

* * *

_Dyce Marren (18)_

Alright then, I've taken the first step in achieving my dream.

* * *

_Semolina Rava (14)_  
I wished Zane could have told me what he was planning. Now, we're both in this mess and all the comfort that my best friend has to offer is 'The angels are coming.'

* * *

_Zane Marques (15)_  
Apparently there was no need to volunteer at all. So now, either I or Semo has to die, for nothing. Most likely, both of us.

* * *

**That was a long time coming. Goodness. So these review replies start from the reviews received after the 20th of January.**

**Munamana-Nice to see you like Cotton. Such a charmer, isn't he?**

**MidnightRaven323-Nope, not Fre. **

**ChocolateTear-To be honest, I'm not even sure what my writing style is. But thank you anyway. And Gardenia is an...interesting figure. She's not evil, not in the least. Yet she still has an evil side mixed with a special brand of crazy.**

**ktface- You're welcome! Though I do wish YOU'D write more. I'm still waiting for the next chapter on your escort story.**

**Leo Valdes Son of Hephaestus- Lol In everyday speech I tend to make puns all the time without even noticing. Makes sense it would leak into my writing.**

**That is all. Keep reviewing, and since not many people know about me or review, I'm free to answer every one! Enjoy.**

**-Nalia-R**


	16. D12: The Miners

**Last reaping chapter, and you can't believe how excited I am. Over the next two weeks I'm going to be releasing about four or so shorter chapters, that delve more into what's going on around the tributes, like the Gamemakers prepping the arena and such, plus some train ride short shots. **

**Also, I strongly believe that I should make a tutorial or something for PicMonkey. You wouldn't believe all the things you could do with the blush on there.**

**Most likely, all of that will only take about two months or so. Believe it or not, it doesn't usually take me more than a day to type up a long chapter, an hour or so for a short one. Its being able to get to it that's the problem.**

**Also, my beta StormWinds21 said that she'll make a blog for the character descriptions. I'll tell you all when that is ready, and then feel free to look at it as much as you want.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Quinna Jeston (17)_

"What's his story?"

I look out of the window to where Paxton was pointing, and see a small Seam boy running through the streets.

"Happy, very happy. Probably the baby of his oh so loving family. Besides being born on the wrong side of town, he's had no real troubles in his life." I reply breezily. I prop my legs up a bit more, and Paxton moves his too, staring at where ours were they began to tangle.

"Do you know his name?" Paxton asks.

"Jah Hawthorne. Just turned twelve today."

Paxton's face screws up a bit in concentration. "You're telling me he's part of the Hawthornes and he has no trouble in his life?"

I smile slightly and lean against the window. "Didn't you see, how free his movements were? He's been sheltered. He has an older sister, Mai. She watches out for him a lot with his older brother Jorge. I know from school he has older siblings, but looking at him you can tell he doesn't have any younger ones.

"Ok then." Paxton says, turning back to the window. A couple minutes pass as we look out the window, and before long Paxton chooses another girl who's hurrying through the streets with two of her friends.

"What's her story then?"

I observe her movements. Happy, but with a tinge of sadness. She seemed to flinch a bit every time one of her friends made too sudden of a move.

"Lydia Whittman, only thirteen. Abused, probably by her father."

"Sad." Paxton says, probably thinking about all the kids back at the orphanage who had been abused before their parents died of some thing or another. Lots of mysterious poisonings.

I shrug and turn away, playing with the frayed hem of my faded floral skirt. Ielle had scrubbed it to death, but already coal dust was collecting on it.

"So how'd you get to come here?" I ask with a curious tone in my voice. The Orphanage didn't tend to just let kids roam around. The were reluctant to even let me leave to live with my brother.

"Snuck out." he says, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I smile back widely, and we're just about to settle back for more people watching when Ielle comes running into the room.

"Oh, Paxton!" she exclaims, taking him in with surprise. She bids him a quick hello while tucking a strand of dark hair back from her sweaty, red face. She carefully lies her hands protectively over her belly, which had started to grow rapidly in the last few weeks. The baby would be here soon.

"Quinna," says Ielle, "Your brother will be out in a minute, then we'll start walking. Are you ready?"

"Are you sure you should be walking that far?" I ask, avoiding the question. No I'm not ready, nor am I ever ready to go to an event that might kill me.

"I'll be fine." she says, not noticing my complete subject change. "There are always seats for pregnant women anyway. That's why we're leaving so early. I swear they put out at least a hundred seats each year and each one of them are always full."

Nicholas comes out of nowhere and lays a sweet kiss on the top of Ielle's head, before turning to the rest of us. He shows no surprise on his face at seeing Paxton in his house, and instead smiles a bit nervously at us all.

"Hello all." he says, running a hand through his coal black hair. "Look at this, it's your second to last reaping. Both of you. Only one more and you'll be free. Ah, I remember my last reaping..."

Nicholas prattles on and on, while Ielle and I share a look. He always tends to talk a lot when he's nervous, and while we usually just ignore him time was currently of the essence.

"Yes yes Nicky." Says Ielle, cutting him off. "Talk while we walk."

Ielle grabs him by the arm, and we trail after her through the door.

* * *

_Alec Wane (17)_

I roll over to my left, my face hitting something smooth and crinkly. My eyes shoot open with a start.

Where am I? Who am I?

Looking at my pillow, I see that what my face had hit was a piece of paper. Sitting up straight, I pick it up and begin to read.

_Dear Alec,_

_You just woke up. Congratulations._

_Your name is Alec Wane, you're seventeen years old, and you live in District 12, a section of Panem. You have a brain injury that gives you semi amnesia. That means everyday you wake up, not knowing anything at all. Throughout the day, you'll be able to remember bits and pieces of your life, but not much._

_Honestly, you would have remembered all that without this letter telling you, but Alexander found it was better for you if you had something to jog your memory from the start._

_As our parents tell us, when we were ten we got hit in the head with something, I can't quite recall it now, that screwed up our brain enough that this would happen. _

_Just to let you know, this is you writing this letter. You won't remember it of course._

_I've read through many of the past letters that I've written, and many of them are full of facts of life. But today that can't happen. I have to tell you about the Hunger Games._

_That sparked something in you, didn't it? A feeling of fear, of trepidation. You don't know what it is exactly, but it doesn't sit well with you._

_The Hunger Games is an event where twenty four, or now forty eight, innocent children are taken out of their homes, stuffed and paraded like prize animals so that the mindless mass of the public can throw cash at them, and thrown into an arena where they are then told to kill each other. Whoever's last to live is 'lucky'._

_The definition of lucky is apparently a sex slave with PTSD who's family is in constant danger of being killed. But hey, at least you have money, right?_

_The thing is Alec, you're eligible to to be put in that very death game. If so, you're going to have to write a letter to your next day self. I have to go, I'm running out of space and paper is expensive._

_-Alec_

_P.S. First, go in the drawer to your right and pull out the journal and pencil that's with it. You're to write in it today. Also, look up._

Look up?

A boy is sitting there, long and lean, legs crossed and tousled blonde hair. A quick glance in the mirror directly in front of me made me see that he was most likely not related to me, despite our similar eye and hair color. His bears no expression on his face, and I find something in him that seems...odd. Not bad, just different.

"You do that every time you wake up." he says in a monotone voice. Standing up with a grace I innately knew I did not possess, he moves out of the room.

I open my journal. The first page has a huge label called Fact Sheet, and in it I see descriptions and basic run downs. Who I had just seen was Alexander, my best friend. He was autistic, though highly functioning. If I went downstairs, I would find my mother Anna, my father Nicholas, and my little sister Lilia, who just turned twelve recently which apparently meant she was old enough for the reaping.

I roll out of my bed and shrug on an outfit that was laid at the foot of my bed, and hurry downstairs.

"Hello?" I call out tentatively, glancing at the map of the house in my journal.

"In here dear." comes a woman's tired voice. I push through the kitchen door to find them all situated around a table. The little girl, Lilia, has a face that is pretty, but worn and drawn. The rest are much the same. I sit in an empty chair that was clearly meant for me.

"Say our grace please Nicholas." my mother says with a sigh. I reach a hand out to her in concern, and she takes it gently. A rush of memories come over me. Her holding me high when I was small, cleaning off my chin from food, tying my shoes, making cupcakes for m birthday, letting me hold baby Lilia, on and on and on.

Her eyes light up with joy. "You remember me today." she says, her voice almost cracking from her tears.

Today?

What have I put this family through?

Taking out me journal, I write this observation down. I needed to remember somehow.

* * *

_Lydia Whittman (13)_

I carefully rummage through the dresses, letting the soft fabric caress my fingertips. I wish that rich townie girl would hurry up and get here, I have better things to do with my life then wait for her.

May and Gwen lean against either side of my mother's dress stand in the Hob, both of them checking out the various wares.

"Oh look, Al has some more of those bracelets." Gwen comments, a small smile on her face. May's head shoots up, and a wide grin spreads like light.

"Gosh I wish we had some cash. Though honestly, I would sooner spend it on some of Gorie's meat pies than those. I heard some townie girl whining about how it broke after a day."

My head tilts quizzicly. "Wasn't that Shay? Why would she be in the Hob, she's scared of her own shadow?"

Gwen shrugs. "Rumor has it her older brother hired a seam boy to go in and get something for her, Paxton, I think."

I roll my eyes and brushed my hair back. It wasn't that bad in here. Though if this town girl doesn't show up soon, I'm tired enough of this place to leave.

"What's that?" May asks quietly. I look up, and I see that she's pointing to the side of my face where the perfect bruised imprint on a man's fist is on my face. I blush and look down, pushing my hair back where it belonged.

"Oh, it's nothing." I say in a rush. The words practically tumble from my lips, and May looks like she's about to cry.

"Who hit you?" Gwen says, anger filling her voice. Gwen is the smallest out of all of us, but far tougher than May. She also looks like she's about to hit something herself.

"I did it, myself," I lie, "I was pulling on this stuck drawer and my hand slipped and I hit myself, no big deal."

May looks doubtful, but relieved. But Gwen can see through my bull. She can ask all sorts of questions right now, like why was it at the wrong angle then? Or why was the fist imprint on my face so much larger than than my own? Luckily she didn't say anything, but her shard gaze says we're going to talk later. It's not like this is the first time they've caught me with a mysterious bruise.

A sudden hush settles over the Hob, and we all turn to the front door to see what it's all about. In the doorway stands framed a pretty townie girl who looks terrified, with a townie boy who looks around her age looking not so much as scared as insanely curious.

"That must be her." I mutter, before stepping out to wave at her. Her eyes, an overly green celery color, lock on me and my stand. Wasting no time, she maneuvers through the building, wincing and jumping at every surprise with the boy following behind her. Looking at her close up, I can see she would be considered very pretty, and the boy isn't so bad himself, though you can hardly tell from the long sheet of blond hair in front of his face.

"Hey Seam scum." she says bitterly. Well this should be fun...

* * *

_Morton Dupain (15)_

"Hey Seam scum." Dominique says. I wince a bit. She was so pretty, and whenever we were loitering in town together she seemed so kind, smart, witty. Yet whenever we got near anyone from the Seam, she turned into something different, something ugly.

"Do you have my dress?" she continues, her bright green eyes trailing over the misc clothes folded and hung on and around the stand.

The girl, a pretty girl with blue-gray eyes and dark brown hair, shrugs. She seems my age, maybe a year or two younger.

"If you want it, look for it." she says with a smirk. Her two friends who are standing close by giggle behind their hands, and Dominique glares fiercely at the lot of them.

She growls a bit. " Fine, but I expect some of my money refunded for this." she says as she starts to dig through the cloths. I stand at a loss. I only came because Dom had wanted me to protect her, and I had no idea what to do now.

"Hello there." a girls voice pipes up. I look down in surprise. It's the stand girl, and she's talking to me. I glance to my left, and to my right. Her friends had wandered away to a different stand to look at bracelets, and Dominique had gone to the end of the table. I'm alone.

"I'm Lydia. Thirteen, so today is my second reaping. This is my mom's stand." she continues. Lydia has a small smile on her face, and I feel myself blush under her direct gaze a bit. "But my fourteenth birthday is in a couple days.

"Morton. Fifteen." I answer.

"When are you turning sixteen?" the girl asks, actual curiosity in her face.

"Two weeks." I say.

She hums a bit, and my blush goes deeper. I nervously start to fidget with a loose string hanging out of the hem of a dress before Lydia swats at my hand.

"Don't." she warns, her blue grey eyes flashing. "It'll ruin it."

I gulp, thinking she's mad at me. Goddammit Morton, why can't you talk to girls? This one is two years younger and you still can't do it. Wait, why are you thinking like this? She's a kid for goodness sakes.

I feel the almost irresistible urge to hit myself upside the head when I feel a warm, small hand touch the side of my face. Looking down in alarm, I see Lydia staring at me with a serious expression. She tugs me closer and I comply not entirely sure what was going on.

"You remind me of him." she whispers quietly. My thoughts go wild. Do I remind her of her boyfriend? Her father?

"My brother..." she trails off, not quite meeting my eyes. Oh. There's that.

"You're brother? What's he like?" I ask.

"In the ground." she says, settling back in her chair. At my look of confusion, she adds, "He's dead."

I stand in shock staring at this odd, but weirdly beautiful girl, before Dom comes out of nowhere and grabs my arm.

"C'mon Morton, let's go." she says, tugging me away. I automatically follow her, but no before glancing back to see Lydia sitting there, a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

_Lydia Whittman (13)_

Wow that girl is a witch, even for a townie. I know she's older than me, sixteen or so, but she's small. I could easily take her down. With the look Morton gave her, I'm guessing he wouldn't be completely happy with that.

"Lydia, we have to go." says Gwen, glancing at the door. The peddlers of the Hob are starting to pack up their wares, and I see May and Gwen have already packed up the clothes.

"Alright then." I say, throwing a heavy bag over my shoulder. With that, we exit the building.

"Gosh that hurts." May complains, sucking on her finger. It's her first reaping, so I place a soothing hand on her back as I lead her to her section.

"We'll see you afterwards." I assure her, seeing her panicked gaze at us leaving.

She blinks, and wrings her hands. A girl I know to be called Lilia and has a forgetful brother, grabs her hand comfortingly.

"It'll be alright duck. The worse thing they can do is kill our families, and they're doing that slowly anyway."

I almost laugh at the look on May's blanched face before Gwen and I finish walking to our section.

"Nervous?" she asks. I shake my head. Lilia was right after all, the worse is here.

Our escort and Mayor perform their traditional speech, making sure to emphasize how we better not turn out like the Everdeens and reminding us how the Hawthores each had a hundred slips in regardless of tessarae.

I felt sorry for Jah, he must be freaking out. He's such a nice boy, and he looks and acts nothing like his ancestor.

"Good afternoon twelve. Here are your tributes."

He puts a fat paw into the girls reaping bowl.

"Quinna Jeston."

A seam girl. Distraught. Thin. Pretty but no extraordinary beauty. Bloodbath.

"May Under."

"I volunteer."

I shout. I don't think twice. May is already sobbing, crawled into a ball. She's only twelve for goodness sakes. I'm thirteen, and while I have no chance of coming back alive I'll still fight. May would be destroyed.

"A volunteer?" The escort asks, eyes wide in alarm.

"What's your name?" He demands. I glare back at him, and for a second he shrivels under my gaze.

"Lydia Whittman, age thirteen." I answer slowly. In the distance, I can hear my father cursing and screaming, but I ignore him, I have to be brave.

The escort narrows his eyes at me a second, but obviously remembers this is a live feed and his time budget is constrained. He beams a tight smile at the crowd.

"Alright, our gentlemen then."

He once again digs his fat paws into a bowl, and pulls out two slips.

"Alec Wane."

Interesting, Lilia's brother. For the record, they're also one of the only townie families I like. They're too cursed to act uppity. He walks on the state looking vaguely confused.

"Morton Dupain."

If Morton is shocked, you can't tell from behind his hair.

"Everyone shake hands, and let the pageant commence."

* * *

_Quinna Jeston (17)_

I hate this, I truly do. I can't win. The only way I can remotely survive is by lying. They can already see I'm weak. I just need to lie to myself, convince me that I'm strong.

* * *

_Alec Wane (17)_

I twist my fingers tightly around my pencil as I rapidly chronicle what happened today. How in the world could I survive this if I wake in the arena with no idea of where I am?

* * *

_Lydia Whittman (13)_

I'm probably not going to survive, and I accept that. I'm a small untrained girl going into a arena full of killers. Better me though, than May.

* * *

_Morton Dupain (15)_

Most likely this year would be a rectangular arena, and as always they would probably have different zones.

A couple elements in there might not be fully prepared, due to the influx of unexpected tributes. First priority are plates, everything else is secondary.

I'm going to live, regardless of odds.

* * *

**I find it ironic I couldn't find time to finish this because I was writing. What I was writing, by the way, was a research paper on intolerance towards religious and non religious people in America.**

**So I hope you enjoyed meeting your last set of tributes. Here are the predicted next four chapters. They'll all be posted within the next one or two weeks, seeing as two will be short and the others about medium length.**

**~ The Strategist and the Sarcastic (med)  
~ Copy & Paste (short)  
~ Bad Little Girl (short)  
~ Touch Me, You Die (med)**

**Vote on my page for the tributes you want to present the chariot rides P.O.V. There will be twelve total, one from each district.**

**-Nalia**


	17. The Strategist and the Sarcastic

**Hey everyone, this is basically a recap of the reapings. If you read my chapter from District 8, you'll see Cade Iron's little sister was a strategist. I've decided to mix up her perception of the tributes with Tech Baines, the incredibly sarcastic twelve year old tribute from District Three. Remember to vote on the poll on my page for the tributes you want to represent each district during the chariot rides. **

* * *

_Mia Irons (15)_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"That must be the girls." says Avery, rising from the couch. He twisted the handle, and there stood Anna, Flora, Cice, and Tess. They scurried in as our old television clicked on. The commenters were, as usual, the headgamemaker Antonius Grates and host Sabinus Grates. Apparently there was some huge stir fifty years ago when it was announced that brothers would be taking over the positions.

"Hello citizens of Panem." Sabinus says with a dazzling smile.

* * *

_Tech Baines (12)_

I'm not quite sure who creeps me out more. Antonius, who designed my death bed, or Sabinus, who gets to make happy sugary comments on it. Honestly, if I had to choose, I would choose Sabinus as the creepier one. His teeth are so white they're practically translucent.

"Here are the recaps of the reapings. Enjoy."

* * *

_Mia_

District one produces Alice, Topaz, Beaver, and Luxe. I've noticed in the last twenty or so years, the Games have been inducting a higher and higher amount of attractive tributes, due to the fact they're so popular. I have a feeling they rig the reaping bowl just for this, which is one reason why I feel Cade was chosen. Of course, the Training Centers in the Career districts understand this, and always turn out some of their best. This year was no exception.

Alice was a beautiful blonde girl I recognized from a few years ago when she was reaped. She's willful I know, and looks strong enough. She'll probably get vast amounts of sponsors because of her former fame.

Topaz is an uncertain looking redhead with piles of freckles. Pretty, but I didn't like how she and Beaver kept glancing at each other.

Beaver himself was attractive, and I felt myself blush a bit. He was blonde, with a friendly grin and blue eyes. He looked strong, and was huge. To be honest, he could easily take people out by sheer force alone.

Luxe was a bit scary. He looked as if his strength was forced. His dark hair and green eyes were nice, but the determined look on his face was not.

In District two, we received Avalon, Onyx, Alex, and Augustus. Surprisingly, two were reaped and not volunteers. They sure looked like volunteers though.

Avalon had a facade. She tried to seem sweet, but I could see her true intentions. She was a ruthless killer, and a bit crazy to boot. I hope Cade headed my advice to stay away from her.

Onyx was the daughter of a victor, and looked pissed to be called up. I liked her, she didn't seem like other Careers. I wouldn't be mad if Cade joined an alliance with her.

Alex was a reaped tribute too, and clearly a close friend of Onyx. He looked determined till she stepped onto the stage. I'm just going to go out on a limb and say that he's probably going to try and forfeit the games for her.

Augustus seemed like the typical career, big and strong. If it wasn't for the absence of blood lust in his eyes, I wouldn't have counted him as noteworthy at all.

District three is a weird district, as we got from them Yuu, Whilamena, Cordin, and Tech.

Yuu was a volunteer, and she had that look of crazy sanity. She had a conscience, she had common sense, she was just crazy.

Whilamena was just creepy, but she was intelligent. Definitely one to watch.

Cordin was a string bean in love with Yuu. He looked smart as well though, maybe even as smart as Yuu. He was attractive too, for a Three resident.

Tech was brave, especially for a twelve year old. He practically strutted onto the stage. He either had an ace up his sleeve, or just plain didn't care all that much.

* * *

_Tech _

District Four is definitely a place I was to live. Beautiful girls, beautiful beaches, and best of all, volunteers galore. Mary was pretty, but ditzy looking. Maybe living in Three spoiled me a bit, but I preferred my girls to be intelligent.

Storm was only a bit older than me, and a volunteer for her sister. She stole the show. Kai looked like a word I as a twelve year old wasn't allowed to say, and Helix is fat.

District Five had one of the most beautiful girls I've ever sen, Lux White. She had snow white hair and plump red lips. She also had the emotions of the machines in my robotics class. Radiance was freaking adorable. She was tiny, and a bit on the plump side, but pleasantly so. She also cried. Her brother Rain volunteered, a tall dude who had moderate muscles and land dark curly hair. Some of my older sisters and cousins would call him 'sexy', along with Nicholas who volunteered in place of his brother.

District Six is known as the home of psychos. The relative of a victor, Genesis was chosen, along with a small girl named Alena from the insane asylum. Funny enough, she didn't look insane, though apparently she was enough to volunteer. Leo was my age but easily could have passed for sixteen, and Methidius was weird. Bulky, but short and had the look of a bully. Looking at him left me sort of pissed off actually.

* * *

_Mia_

District Seven produces Esther, Chlorophyll, Trunks, and Tobias, who all appeared to know each other in some capacity.

Esther was a tall, intimidating looking girl, but looking into her eyes you could see she was as sweet as a puppy. She had a twin sister, I notice.

Chlorophyll was gorgeous, with mismatched eyes and long gleaming hair. She was also manipulative and would be just as quick to poison you as hug you.

Trunks was Chlorophyll's brother, and anyone could see he hated her, and probably had a slight obsession with that hatred. He was attractive, with blonde hair and black eyes.

Tobias had the same sort of long hair as the boys from five, only his was tyed back with a leather cord. He doesn't seem to have much of a problem with being onstage, except for the fact that he seems to be close friends with Esther. He knots his fingers through hers.

District Eight is home, and around me I could hear my friends and family whispering. We have Cade, Yvae, Velvet, and Cotton.

Cade's punching of the Peacekeeper is played, and it makes him look so tough, I love it.

Yvae looks brave, her bright red silky curls flying behind her like a banner.

Velvet looks crazy, and her blood red hair looks much more ominous.

I honestly have nothing to say about Cotton. Hopefully he dies a quick death.

District Nine is by far one of the most attractive districts for tributes this year. We receive Cordelia, Amberia, Fre, and Jackob.

Cordelia is absolutely stunning, with that long dark glossy hair. She's dressed in a drab workers robe over what looks like a hooker outfit. She also looks as if she absolutely hates Jackob, and wishes to kill him. Not in a relationship type hate either. No, this was real.

Amberia is beautiful too, though her's is more quiet. She had pretty straight blonde hair, and appeared to be friends with Cordelia.

Jackob looks like a model, if all models were obsessive and crazy. He keeps it hidden well though, and I had a feeling he wanted to do more to Cordelia than just kiss her.

Fre looks like an angel. He's so beautiful. I could feel my heart start to pound, and a bright flush covered my cheeks. Gosh, if whoever I married looked like that I would be one of the happiest women on earth.

* * *

_Tech_

Ah District Ten, home of cattle. Apparently cows make people good looking too. They as a total were almost as good looking as nine. Gardenia's long tangled dark brown curls were nice, and her brother Garrett looked somewhat depressed. Estelle was pretty enough, but she seemed to be suffering from the effects of District starvation a bit more heavily. Jud was tall and I bet many girls would call him nice looking.

District Eleven produced a nice assortment Dyce was a Career, tough huge and silent with dark skin. Semolina and Melody were just as dark as he was. Melody was small, my age. Semolina was a bit older and bigger. Both looked as if they could dance on air.

District Twelve produced it's usual sorry lot, though there was a volunteer. They were nice looking, especially the girls. Lydia looked sweet, and Quinna was beautiful but delicate. Morton's face could barely be sen though his long fringe of blonde hair, and Alec didn't even look lie he knew what was going on.

Should be an interesting game.

* * *

**That's it. Hopefully this recap helps you all with voting on the poll. Remember, you must vote to get the tributes you want for the Chariot rides. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days.**

**~Nalia**


	18. Copy & Paste

**Short Chap, more of a blurb than anything. Remember to vote on the poll.**

* * *

_Sally Einthel, Appointment Manager_

"Yes yes, this describes her perfectly." I mutter to myself. I click on the picture of Amberia Alysson Hawkes to put the final edit on it, and with that the tribute catalog was done.

"Are you done Sally?" Alelius said, coming from behind me. I nodded and he began to click through the pages, smiling in satisfaction.

"Very good, they'll flow seamlessly with the escort catalog."

"Tell Dacia she did a great job with the reapings by the way. The tributes she picked were flawless. Even more attractive than last years."

"Well you know how she is, making sure we always have plenty of prime new material. Hopefully someone good wins though. We don't want to be stuck with Whilamena Sparxton or something. Maybe Augustus? He's bound to pair with one of those pretty trained girls. We could offer them as a two for one deal."

"Now don't get ahead of yourself." I chastised him. "With the new rules he might just end up pairing with someone who's not necessarily attractive, but smart."

"Well no matter." Aelius laughed, patting me on the back. "With four victors, and so many pretty people in that arena, I bet you at least one will come out that's eligible. And you know how victor's get, so over protective of their brethren. Maron will be pleased over her new control."

"Let's hope you're right." I gazed at the pictures on the screen. One they were changed and got on the train, they were subjected to taking pictures, told that these would be their official portraits to show to the public. The better looking they seemed, the better. Several males had taken off their shirts, and Nicholas and Rain from five had turned it into a sort of competition.

Oh tributes, so easily manipulable. They would be a joy to make appointments for.

* * *

**So yea. They're using the Victors to add to a high class prostitution ring. I'm currently working on two full length single tribute stories that chronicle what happens before and after these games. I guess I'm building a universe.**

**So why is Avalon Hastings winning the bid to speak for her district? I find that awesome and amusing.**


	19. Bad Little Girl

_Alena Evans (13)_

My feet moved fast across the carpeted ground, as I ran into the kitchen to grab a snack. Leon and I decided at dinner to go sleep in Gem's room, and she welcomed us with open arms. She was a motherly figure.

I kept my eyes focused in front of me, making no sound. Hopefully, no one could hear me. I sincerely doubt they could, though, these carpets are too thick.

I had volunteered to get the snacks because it was two am. That is when the voices told me to meet them. This would prove I was truly crazy, because the voices weren't physical beings. And if they were, this train was moving way too fast for them to have gotten on. Of course, there was earlier when the train had to stop for unexpected maintenance, but we were heavily guarded.

I hopped onto the counter to grab a box of cookies from the cabinet, and almost screamed once I turned around and saw a grown man standing behind me. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, like Gem's. From his outfit I can tell he was an Avox, and he gestured for me to follow him. I complied.

He lead me a closet door, and tried to make me go in with him. I eyed him with suspicion, of course. Insane or not, most young girls know not to go into closets with suspicious men. He shrugs and lets me watch him as he shoves the coats and such out of the way, and rapped on the back of the closet. It slid open to reveal a corridor, and I am confused. How would the Capitol not notice something like this?

He guided me down the hall, and I looked around, memorizing my surroundings.

The walls are cold, sterile. The Avox, who was only six feet tall at the most, had to crouch slightly to manuver his way through, and the walls were so close together that with every step I took, my hand brushed against the rough material of his uniform.

It only took a minute to reach where we needed to be, and I knew I could only spend at most five minutes in here before I had to get back.

We came up to a door made up of the same metal as the rest of the hall, and the Avox punched in a long, complex pass code. The door slid open with a faint sigh, and he ushered me in to a room barely bigger than the closet we were just in not two minutes ago.

However, in here instead of coats, there was a boy who looked vaguely familiar, arguing with someone on his touch pad.

"Ember, I know what I'm doing, I don't need you to instruct me."

A loud scoff and a feminine voice berated him from the device , and with the look in the man's sharp blue eyes, I had a feeling that this isn't the first, or the last time that they have had this discussion.

"Whatever, just let me talk to the girl and I'l talk to you later. At least she has some use to me right now."

Before the woman, Ember, can answer, the man abruptly shut off the pad and laid it face down on his desk.

Facing me, I was certain I have seen his face somewhere before. The strong features, the bright blueberry eyes, the shaggy pitch black hair, the suggestion of dimples.

However, it isn't until he spoke did I get any indication of who he is.

"Hello, my name is Dagger Grew." he said with a steady, strong voice.

My eyebrows shot up.

"You mean like the victors? Brilliant Grew? Cutter Grew? Silver Grew? Diamond Grew? Lilac Grew?

An unidentifiable emotion flashed in his eyes, but he smiled slightly anyway. "Yes, Brilliant is my great great great grandmother and Lilac is my twin sister. Our family has a rich tradition of slaughtering other children and receiving payment for it. As a matter of fact, we currently have a relative participating in the games. My niece."

"Alice?" I guessed.

"Topaz." he corrected with a sad smile. I could tell that there was a lot more to this story, but I do not have time to question him about that.

"Are you the voices that have been driving me crazy?" I asked. Dagger showed no surprise at the bluntness of my question, unlike most who are always slightly unnerved at my seeming lack of tact and most normal emotions.

"If by driving you crazy you mean giving you information and an opportunity that many would kill for, then yes, we're those voices. We've been watching you Alena, and we think you would make a valuable asset to our team."

"Would you care to tell me just what services exactly do you think a thirteen year old girl from an insane asylum can provide?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. Dagger's mouth twitched in amusement, and I could see I have gotten to him.

"That's for us to tell you later. This is more of an introductory meeting. After all, if it turns out you aren't quite as trustworthy as we thought you were, this little meeting won't hurt."

I knew what he has not said. If I were to tell anyone about this, they would just dismiss it as the musings of an insane girl.

As I rose to leave, Dagger sighed softly behind me.

"I look forward to working with you, Alena, and before you go, one last thing."

I turned around to see that she's standing up now. He was in a very simple blue button down shirt and black pants. Simple wear for someone whose riches exceed even most in the Capitol. His figure was long, lean, and strong just like the rest of him. I realized that despite the slightly superior vibe he put off, he was only fifteen years old. His sister was a prodigy, winning the games at a very young age.

He smiled, an actual full blown smile with all dimples and white teeth. My stomach flopped uncomfortably, but I smiled back just as radiantly.

"If you need anything at all, just ask Rev here. He'll help you out."

"At your service, madam." Rev whispered. I should not even be surprised that he can talk, honestly. Nothing in my life makes sense anyway.

This should be an interesting games.

* * *

**Part 1 of four part update. Then ya'll can yell at me.**


	20. Touch Me, You Die

_Yvae Harownell (16)_

I winced again as my stylist accidentally pokes me with her sharp needle.

"Well maybe if you just kept _still._" they muttered.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes, and a very eloquent _fuck you _would have rolled off of my tongue had Cade not decided to say that and more right next to me.

An entire encyclopedia of curses, some of which I've never even heard before, were the soundtrack to our fitting. He shouted them as his stylist cowers and tries to fit his suit.

All of our costumes were made up of a pretty patchwork of different fabrics. The boys wore suits, and the girls wore cute, short dresses the poofed out like a tutu. I must admit, I looked hotter than usual.

That was a joke, by the way.

Cotton's stylist was having the easiest time, as he couldn't care less. About anything.

Velvet's stylist was having the toughest time about it. Every time she came remotely close, Velvet gave her a death glare that had her scuttling to to the far side of the room. As a result, my dress had a pretty, tight lace up corset, and Velvet was clumsily trying to make straps for her dress.

Cade finally finished, and jumped off of his pedestal to come stand next to me as my stylist puts on the finishing touches.

"Hey, you actually don't look half bad." he joked. He stepped up next to me and threw his arm around my shoulders. I smirked at him in the mirror and leaned into his arm. Suddenly, my nose wrinkled. What was that stench?

"Why do you smell like a flower?" I asked with a laugh. He blanched and stammered slightly as he tried to explain.

"W-well. You see...there comes a time in every mans life..."

"He couldn't work the shower." came Cotton's monotone voice from across the room.

I giggled and Cade blushed a bright red.

"Well it's not like you're any better!" he finally exclaimed. "You smell nothing like you usually do."

"And how do I usually smell?" I asked, genuine curiosity in my voice. He tilted his head, and we stared at each other in the mirror again. He rubbed his usually a bit stubbly, but now silky smooth chin in thought.

"Like...flour. And wildflowers. And sunlight." He finally answered, a definitive note in his voice.

"How do you smell like sunlight?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one who bathes in it every night."

"What?! Wouldn't I bathe in it during the day?"

We continued arguing like that, and I couldn't help but smile at this. The apparent ease in our relationship, the way he got so passionate about everything, how he spoke with his hands and wove them in my hair at the most random of moments. This was Cade, the boy I loved.

Whoever killed him better hope that I was already dead.

* * *

**Part two of four part update!**


	21. Chariots Are In

**Boom. It's the chariot rides. Filled with the characters YOU voted for. Enjoy. This'll be split into two parts but only counts as one part of the four part update. So I guess technically you're getting a give part update.**

* * *

_Beaver (18)_

"So..." Lace started.

We were all perched on our chariot, watching the other tribute stream in. They're all so _tiny_. I could crush most of them between my fingers. Poor kids, they didn't stand a chance. Obviously I was going to win this game. Well, I would make it to the end protecting Topaz.

"So...?" Topaz said, poking Lace to get her to continue. She rolled her eyes and re situated the silver, gauzy, diamond studded dress they stuck the girls in around her legs.

"So, have any of us actually given any real thought as to how this entire Career alliance would work from now on? because I'm just now thinking of it."

Luxe crossed his arms and smirked like the overly cocky jerk we all know he is. "Are you stupid Alice? There's still an even amount of girls and guys. We'll just pair off."

Something dangerous flashed in Lace's eyes, and before any of us can react, she viciously shoved Luxe off of the side of our in reality very high off the ground chariot. He lands on the ground with a noticeable groan

"My name is _Lace, _douchebag. Don't forget it."

Luxe rolled over unto his back, and his expression reminded me that we're all trained killers. This is a game after all, and we're very, very good at it.

I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye. It was one of the girls from Two, who was currently looking down at Luxe with a disdainful expression.

"You plan on getting up anytime soon? The other Career districts want to talk to you." the girl said with a sarcastic tilt to her voice. She looked up at us and offered us a slight smile, though general disinterest and a bit of anger played in her black eyes.

"What's up?." she asked nonchalantly, offering her hand up to shake. "I'm Onyx Monteiro, the girl who in a week you're most likely going to be trying to kill. But hey, might as well be pleasant before hand."

We all stared at her in shock at her frank words. Then Topaz, my beautiful sweet Topaz, burst into giggles. Lace followed her lead and soon even I'm bellowing with laughter. Some of the other tributes in the room turned to stare at us, and Luxe just glared.

A slight smile broke out on Onyx's face, and the hard barrier in her eyes softened just a bit.

"Come on," she finally muttered, gesturing for us to follow her. Then, to herself, so quietly I would not have heard her had she not been standing next to me, she said,

"Time to meet your fellow murderers."

* * *

_Avalon Hastings (16)_

I watched Onyx sashay back to our group with One in tow. She just thought she was the greatest, didn't she?

She walked past me and 'accidentally' gave me a slight shove as she moveed to sit in between her boy toy and the midget Four girl. She's just going to be a joy to kill, isn't she?

I trained my attention back to the One blonde girl, Lace as she prefers to be call, is all sugar and fire. I quite enjoyed her temper and I could tell she was strong. Unfortunately, she also seemed a bit too nice. Beaver acted like an idiot. He reminded me of the frat boys from the Capitol movies they sometimes put out.

Luxe was more my type. Not nearly as nice as many of the tributes seem this year, more ruthless. Fortunately, from the way he kept glancing at Topaz every time he said something back over at their chariot, he was eager for approval. Why from her specifically, I had no idea. I just had to take her place in his heart.

Topaz was weak. I could already see it in her eyes. She was what the lesser districts would call, 'a good person'. Just like Onyx, and Alex and Storm and Beaver and Lace and Helix. Only she was just a step above them, barely a Career at all. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was from eight or something. She doesn't seem able to kill. I guess we'll just see.

I jumped onto my chariot and stood above them all. It was time for this meeting to start.

"Hello my fellow Careers. As you can tell-"

"Hey!" Kai, one of the Four males, interrupted me. I grinded my teeth and tried to keep myself from kicking the stupid boy in the head. "Why do you get to command this meeting? You're a girl, let one of the men do it."

The rest of the group stared in shock at his sheer ignorance for a moment, before Onyx punched him in the balls. Kai tumblesdto the ground, cursing as the rest of the males winced in sympathy.

"Any of the rest of you have any sexist comments?" Onyx questioned, readying herself to punch someone else. I could see Lace holding down a smirk from the corner of my eye, and even Storm was smiling.

Silence meet her question, and I continued on.

"Alright then. As you can obviously see, the Career pack is going to be a bit different from now on. We're twice as large, but since we're an odd number of districts it's only possible for two of our number to make it out still."

"Plus, there's the matter of that we need to choose partners. I'm not going to bother to try and keep this alliance together, or dictate who goes with who. Doing so would be tedious and there's obviously going to be some disagreement considering no one is going to want to pair with Kai or Helix."

"Hey!" They both protested indignantly. I ignored them and continue speaking.

"However, I have decided that I want to pair with Jackob Creast, from Nine."

Luxe snapped his head up, and cocked his head at me inquiringly.

Storm spokes up. "I spoke to my mentor. She said that they'll give us the ability to pair right after the chariot rides."

"How so?" Mary questioned, casually kicking her leg to watch the wave patterns on her dress move.

"I don't know, but she said it shouldn't be too painful."

"It's going to hurt?" Helix asked with wide eyes. I could tell he was starting to panic. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with Four this year?

* * *

_Yuu Kazuki Trieze (16)_

"They seem nice enough." I commented, looking at the Careers. Tech rolled his eyes.

"You said that about the serial killer in Three that one time too, Yuu." Cordin said.

I shrugged my shoulders. It turned out to be a kindergarten teacher and she left all of her victims with a soft blanket and a homemade teddy bear. Seemed nice to me.

Whilamena twisted and coiled her fingers in the corner of the chariot, muttering softly to herself. We all ignored her.

"I've put some thought into our alliances." said Tech, changing the subject. "I think we should look at Six. They seem nice. And I spoke to Storm from Four. She's pretty hot."

"Isn't Six the one with the girl from the insane asylum?" Cordin questioned. I nodded. She was a kindred spirit. Not crazy, but misunderstood, like me. Okay, maybe I was a bit crazy, but I was not mentally ill. Okay, maybe I _was_ but I was highly functioning.

"Yea, Alena. I've spoken to her a bit. She's actually pretty sane, except she won't speak in contractions. Gem and Leo are pretty cool too. Meth is sort of an asshole though."

Cordin smacked him for cursing, and I giggled lightly. Cordin blushed slightly, and changed the topic to the other districts.

"I like the couple from Eight, and the kids from Nine."

"What couple?" I asked, looking around. I found them at their chariot. A girl with riotous curly red hair and a dark haired boy. He poked her while she laughs.

_"Don't pick now."_

I jumped and screamed, whirling around to see Whilamena had snuck up on us while we were talking. It's interesting to think that if she didn't have that permanent hunch in her back she might actually be as tall as me.

_"You won't truly know their strengths until training begins, don't pick now." _she continueed in her whispery voice before scuttling back to her corner

A beat of silence.

"Well then."

* * *

_Kai Neptune (18)_

Avalon was still babbling on and on about how she believes that the traditional Career alliance just won't stand up to these new rules, but that we should just make sub alliances instead. Beaver, the ginger girl from one, the blonde, that black haired witch who hurt me, and her dark side boyfriend, had all congregated together separately from the rest of us, speaking intensely and occasionally throwing out gazes to the rest of the room.

Storm wandered away to speak to the tiny Eleven girl with Augustus, for a reason I could not decipher, and Helix are Mary were...somewhere. Obviously, if the group had been under my leadership, we would all still be together.

Avalon finally finished her speech and wandered over to talk to the Nine boy. Even Luxe and the white haired girl from Five were talking.

I scanned the room. Which one of these weak little girls was actually fit enough to be my partner? I could not be the last Career to bond. I needed to establish my dominance.

"Hi." A pretty high pitched voice called from below me. I glanced down to see it was the older girl from Twelve, Kiera or something. She was beautiful, in a weak, female way of course.

Her skin looked like the sand on the beach in front of my house, when its midnight and the moon is full and bright. Her eyes were the blue grey of the ocean when the sky has the perfect amount of clouds, and her hair was a silky curtain of brown black that fell forward to partially hide her delicate cheek bones.

Everything about her was delicate really. She's was like the old fine china my grandmother holds onto. But something in the way she held herself told me there's more to her than just how easy she can break.

"Hello?" she questioned, waving and snapping her fingers in my face. I shook myself out of the daze I was in, and looked her in the eyes, forcing a bored and disinterested look onto my face.

"What do you want Twelve?" I asked with a flippant tone of voice. Honestly, what _did _she want? She was pretty, so what? She was from one of the worst districts around. Shouldn't she be crying in a corner somewhere?

"I want to be your partner." Kiera stateed clearly. Hmm, not Kiera. I thought it started with a Q...Quinna?

"Why would I let _you_ be _my _partner? What could you possibly have to offer?"

Something sparked in her eyes, and a cute, tiny grin sneaks it's way onto her mouth. "Well, one, it looks like all of your Career girls have already found partners anyway, and two, I'm good at surviving and reading people. Who knows, I might even find another hidden talent in training. Plus you need a partner hotshot. No partner, no victory."

I mulled her words over in my head. She was decently smart for a girl. Her looks and my looks together would definitely make for sponsors. I gave her my hand and she took it, lifting herself up to the chariot with surprising ease.

"Look to your left, but don't make it too obvious." she whispered, nodding her head at a Capitol man leaning against the wall watching us. He was holding a small black box in his hands and wasn't really doing anything with it except for the occasional readjustment and tap. He was staring at us.

"He's filming us." Quinna nodded. I had to lean in closer to her to hear what she's saying, and she instructed me to smile slightly.

"So, will you be my partner?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever Twelve. Just don't slow me down."

"Good. Because I'm about to do something that'll get us a whole lot of sponsors."

Before I could question her, she grabs my head and kisses me.

* * *

_Nicholas Nightingale (18)_

"I'm just saying, we share a common interest." I explained to Rain. He glared at me, much the same way he glared at our stylist when she stuck us in light suits. As in suits...made of light. Well, fabric that have cords of electricity that make it look as if they're made of light.

Doesn't really matter though. They were still hot as hell, and strangely itchy.

"Since when is my sister any _interest _of yours?" he sneered. I gazed at him coolly, and wished that I had something to smoke. I couldn't even remember the last time I smoked.

"Since I saved her from a group of guys that took a bit too much of an interest in her after they found out she liked to dress like a boy sometimes."

I can remember that day as clear as I can remember my mothers laugh or the cool weight of my gun I'd had to stick in a...special, place to keep with me. It still hurts.

It had been the day after the first day of last years games. I was on my way to go buy bread from the bakery, and if we had any money left some meat from the butcher. Suddenly I heard a high pitched scream come from one of the alleyways.

I darted to the area, and saw what looked to be a young boy held up by the throat and roughly pressed against the bricks. Tears were running down the poor kids face while three guys only about a year younger than me at the time leered at him, groping his body and loosening their pants.

One, who looked to be their leader, stepped forward and ran his hand through his greasy brown hair.

I knew they wouldn't try anything else for another minute, so I kept vigilant watch on them as I checked the bullets in my gun and stuffed in a few new ones. Then, I slipped on my finger-less gloves, the ones with the metal knuckles.

"So girlie, you like convincing people you're a boy?" he leaned in and sniffed the kids neck. They whimpered as I made my face closer, tiptoeing over the garbage.

"Why don't you let me convince you of just how much of a girl you are."

Just as his dirty hands touched the kids pants zipper, I managed to fire off three quick shots, killing all three and making the kid drop to the ground with an astonished cry.

I stepped closer and the flinched, so I dropped to their eye level, trying to keep their attention away from the three dead bodies lying on the ground.

"Hey, calm down, it's alright." I soothed them, trying to get a look at their face. With a start I realized it was Lockheart's little sister, Radiance.

"Red?" I questioned. She jumped and finally looked me straight in the eyes.

"Only my friends call me Red." she sniffled, wiping her cheek on her sleeve. I couldn't help but smile a bit. Red was adorable. She reminded me nothing of her asshole of an older brother. Well, besides the whole 'charitable' thing.

"Well, considering what I just did, I think you can consider me a friend. Though I doubt your brother would though. He hates me."

She laughed and said he hated a lot of people, and I led her out of the blood soaked alley into the busy streets, where no one cared enough to take any note of our appearances.

After that, I used the grocery money to take her to the ice cream place in town instead, and we've had this big brother, little sister relationship ever since.

Rain stared at me, then his little sister who was chatting up Jud from Ten, with wide horrified eyes.

"Why didn't she ever tell me this?" he whispered, a gradual fire building in his eyes. I shrugged. I was only concerned about the kids safety. And as long as her brother wasn't tampering with that I couldn't care less about their relationship.

"That isn't the point Lockheart, the point is that we have a common interest of getting her home, because honestly I don't think I could live with myself if I live and she doesn't. Plus, Lux is an emotionless freak. Obviously Red is our best candidate."

He nodded in agreement, then starts rambling on about his half baked plan. I was only half listening, preferring to watch instead one of the Career girls from Two chat up Jackob from Nine. He had his arm slung over Cordelia, who was trying to squirm away and get to the other Nine girl, Amberia.

Lockheart noticed my gaze.

"Really Night? Can't keep it in your pants even during a battle to the death? Even when it comes to a girl who's clearly taken?"

I ignored him as I caught Cordelia's eyes, and she rolled her eyes at Jackob's antics. Then she mimed stabbing him in the head.

I laughed and shrugged. "Pretty girl, I guess. I need a partner, don't I?"

"Whatever." Lockheart said with frank dismissal. "I guess we'll just see in training."

* * *

_Leon 'Leo' Stronghold (12)_

"And...there!" Gem grinned, stepping back in appreciation of her work.

Her work being of course, completely demolishing our costumes. Our stylists decided to dress us as cars. Freaking cars. Who the heck even does that? It's almost as bad as Sevens hundred year streak of being trees. Of course, this year they're wood nymphs or something. Does that still count as trees? I mean, it's the trees spirit.

Then again, Two was dressed as metal or something. Which is stupid in theory but they, especially Onyx, seemed to be pulling it off.

I guessed it was all in perspective.

"Are you going to get out of your head yet Leo?" Alena questioned me. It's weird to think her and I are around same age. I mean, she's so tiny but she acted a million years older than me. While I was the size of some of the oldest guys here but I acted like I'm seven. Hmm, maybe...

Before I could mull any further, I'm nailed in the head by a small pebble Alena found somewhere on the ground.

"Hey!" I shouted, picking her up before she can run and spinning her around. "What'd you do that for?"

A giggle escaped her, and I almost dropped her in shock. I've never even seen her smile. Is it possible that she's human?

"I do not know what you are speaking of." she breathed through her laughs. I spun her around and around, till the world looked like it's about to tip on its side and our hair was messy and it seemed like laughter was now oxygen. We collapsed on the ground while Gem scolded us for getting our costumes dirty.

"Don't be such a drag Genesis, let the kids have fun while they're still here." said Meth, popping open an eye from where he was napping in the carriage.

Gem glared and clutched Alena a bit tighter to her chest. "One of them is getting out of here."

"You mean _I'm_ getting out of here." Meth laughed cruelly. I rolled my eyes and look over to Alena for back up, only to see that her face was frozen as she stared at something on the other side of the room.

"What are you looking at shorty?" I questioned, trying to see where she was looking. Suddenly, my eyes lock in on two beings sitting very close to each other on the Four chariot. It's Kai, and the older girl from Twelve. I couldn't actually see either of their faces, as they were sort of angled away from me, but it was easy to tell.

It's only when Quinna leaned back, smiling, then dove back in that I could tell exactly what they were doing.

"I am looking at the game changer."

* * *

**So that's part one of the chariot rides, even though there hasn't been any actual riding going on. Don't worry, that's coming soon. In literally like, thirty seconds since this is a rapid update.**


	22. Chariots Are Stylish

**Whoop whoop!**

* * *

_Trunks Woodlands (15)_

_"All tributes please board their chariots."_ A voice came over the PA.

Chlorophyll leapt up to stand next to me and put on her best smile, and I resisted the urge to shove her off so that she can be trampled beneath the horses feet.

Esther climbed up to stand on my other side, a tentative smile on her face. I barely resisted the urge to push her off too. She seemed to idolize my sister. Unforgivable.

Lastly, Tobias ended his chat with the blonde One girl and stood next to Esther, grinning at her. She smiled back, and they began to whisper to each other about who knows what.

So far, I haven't seen few tributes who look like they can assist me in killing my sister and my eventual victory. Tobias and Esther love my sister, so they're out. The Careers are strong, but they're already grouping together. I saw some hope in Kai, the Four boy, though. A misogynistic asshole? Yes. However, Quinna liked me well enough and Kai was quickly becoming putty in her hands.

The power of women, I swear. I also quite enjoyed Quinna, seeing as she reminds me greatly of my mother. Therefore, I believe I will ally with them.

Capitol workers lead the horses to stand in a straight line, and before long the One tributes, with their gauzy, silvery, diamond encrusted chariot and outfits, exited out of our holding place to a cheering crowd that rattled my eardrums.

Chloro grinned at me.

"Don't you think this is so exciting? I can't believe the food they have here. Way better than home, huh?" she laughed, nudging me in the ribs. I smiled tightly, and she took this as a sign of encouragement to continue talking.

"So have you thought of who you're going to bond with yet? If you want, I can choose for you."

By now the Three chariot has left, and the Four chariot with their dyed blue horses are being lead out..

"You don't have to do that." I said sincerely. Seriously, don't.

"I think-"

"You know what?" I said, abruptly interrupting her. There's a pause in the procession of chariots being lead out after Four, seeing as apparently Mary managed to fall out of her chariot from what I can see from the TV screen in the corner of the room.

"I think I left my leaf bracelet back there somewhere." I said, gesturing vaguely. "I'll be right back."

Before she could say anything else, I jumped from the chariot and made my escape.

"You lost?" a feminine voice called.

I looked around to see a Ten girl standing next to me, fiddling with the corner of her milkmaid costume. She's was a skinny waif of a girl, but there's a look in her eyes that reminds me of my mother when she was challenging someone.

I smiled a bit. "No, not lost. Just, you know, decided to take a walk."

"A walk?" she questioned. I nodded and she laughed.

"Hey, I could ask you the same thing. Why are you walking around?" I asked with a playful smile.

"My district partners all hate me." she said, no emotion on her face whatsoever. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the younger Ten boy glaring at her, and I furrowed my brow. They looked to be somewhat close when they were reaped.

"Well, I hate all of my district partners. So I guess we're both outcasts." I said sympathetically. She smileed, then frowned.

"Wait, aren't you Trunks? Isn't that girl over there your sister?"

"She killed my mother. Intentionally."

"Oh...well, my sister is a bitch who intentionally starves me because she thinks I'm not worthy of living."

It's sort of sick, but I can instantly sense a bond has formed between us. However, I needed to set some things straight.

"I have a girlfriend back home by the way."

She laughed a sigh of relief, and I can't help but notice with some worry how skinny she is.

"That's good. Because I have a boyfriend."

Looks like I've found my partner.

* * *

_Cotton Twine Wicksford (18)_

I'm was in the chariot.

It was high off the ground.

My costume was itchy.

Didn't really care.

It was time for us to go.

The crowd was loud.

Oh well.

My face was on the screen.

I looked weird.

Maron spoke to us.

Would bang.

* * *

_Jackob 'Jack' Creast (18)_

"I swear if you put your arm around me while we're out there I'll tear it off." Cordelia snapped at me. I smirked at her willful disobedience. She'll be mine.

The velvet curtains push open with a quiet swish, and we're catapulted into a whole new world. Beside me, I could hear Cordelia suck in a quick intake of breath, and I laughed. She glared, then put on a winning smile and waved and blew kisses to a crowd that's already ours.

All of the screens were replaced with pictures of us, Nine. Fre's slightly bored, but definitely angelic looks. Amber, whose blonde beauty rival Alice's from One. Cordelia looked dark and beautiful. I, of course, am also incredibly good looking. Nine should bring in some money this year.

The crowd was torn into four equal parts, screaming our names. Fre's fans begged him to cast them some mind.

I blew a kiss to a girl in the crowd about Cordelia's age, with neon green hair and luminescent orange eyes, and she swooned into the arms of her pink haired friend.

Fre literally only had to faintly grin at something he finds amusing, and girls screamed. Men, young and old alike, begged for our girls attention. One had a large cardboard cutout of Amber's face, and she blushed as she saw this.

When I win these games, this entire crowd will be under my spell as I cry over the loss of my beloved Cordelia, but with my new girlfriend Avalon at my side.

Ah yes, this should be good.

* * *

_Estelle Greene (16)_

I nervously tucked a stray curl of hair behind me ear and tuged the skirt of my outfit down a bit lower.

"Stop fidgeting." Jud said, a bored tone to his voice.

"Stop being a little brat." I snapped back, albeit a bit immaturely.

It's amazing how back in Ten we were all in the same friend group, but now we might as well be strangers.

Garrett and Gardenia (Well mostly Garrett) separated themselves from us almost instantaneously. I could understand that. They were brother and sister, and only one from our district could win. They treated Jud and I with not so much as hostility so much as a cool indifference. Well, Garrett did. Gardenia was all over the place.

Jud decided he didn't like me after we realized we had conflicting interests. We would both do whatever it took to get home to our respective love interests and in his case, family. So therefore, we would also slit the others throat. Interesting how fast a friendship could dissolve.

However, whenever I looked at him it's still hard to shake that automatic burst of sisterly love I felt for him. I'm very worried about how this will affect me in the arena.

My stylist, Caspian, fussed with my skirt and gave me a final smile.

"Go wow them beautiful."

I gave him a nervous smile back before he disappeared off into the distance with our mentors and other stylists. The velvet curtain swooshes open...

It's like we entered an entirely different world.

I automatically started waving and smiling, but really, all I can do is stare. The stands are filled with radically colored people, bizarre fashion, and expressions that make them look as if they want to eat our souls.

Jud stood stock still and stared, unwilling to move.

"Jud, wave, smile, do _something._ Come on kid, your life is hanging on this." I fiercely whispered and nudged him. He turned to me with a glazed look in his eyes, before lifting his hand to wave and and forcing his lips into a small smile.

"_More._ You're going to die without this. Think of Amy." I said, somewhat worried now. He's only fourteen, the poor kid. I couldn't stand to see him starve to death or something in the arena, with no fighting chance at all.

My words seemed to trigger something in him, because he began to wave with much more strength and a smile as bright as the sun spread across his face. We're no Nine, but still a few members of the crowd cheer for us.

* * *

_Semolina Rava (14)_

_"Tributes, please depart from your chariots in an orderly fashion and line up according to District. Districts One through six to the right side of the room. Seven though Twelve to the left."_

I gracefully jumped to the ground despite my non flattering apple costume, and stepped aside as my District mates all do the same. Dyce is the last, and the sizable sound he makes as he hits the ground is ample enough evidence of just how heavy he was.

Dyce was huge, pure muscle and intimidation. However, he also didn't have much of an interest in moving from our sides. It provides reason as to why no one has tried to mess with us.

"Shall we?" questioned Zane, and he lead us all to where the other lower districts are already lining up. I'm the last from our District in line.

"Think it'll hurt?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see its the younger girl from Twelve, and she's staring at the syringes that are being kept up front.

"I don't know, maybe." I said with a shrug. I was about to turn back around when...

"It probably will. Do you see the size of those needles?"

"You like to be disturbing don't you?" I questioned her with a glare. A little smirk worked her way onto her face.

"We're in a death games sweetheart. Can't get much more disturbing than that. Ha!" A harsh laugh burst forward from her lips, and I could see through some of her bravado now. She was scared, just like the rest of us.

"Did you know there are ten people here, including me and you, below the age of fifteen? We can't even get married yet, and they're asking us to kill each other." Another burst of hysterical laughter, and I almost felt the urge to join her. This entire thing was so absurd.

"This entire thing! A pageant! They treat it like a show. And you know what?" she motioned for me to move in closer. "Quinna, the other girl from my District, had this theory that with this pair bonding thing came the opportunity for the Capitol to root for their favorite couple. Pretend you're in love, and you get loads of sponsers. But they won't want anyone under fifteen, see? They want _adults _not little kids."

She leaned back with a satisfied, manic look in her eye.

"Kiss your life goodbye babe."

* * *

_Lydia Whittman (13)_

"See you in training Lydia." Semolina muttered before stepping up to the table. After talking for a bit, she fearfully offered up her left arm like all the rest, and winced as the worker gently grabbed it and injects the needle into her arm.

Semo's eyes screwed shut in pain. They explained that they were just putting in the initial nanobots, and overnight as we slept they would gradually take over our bodies. By training tomorrow we'd be ready.

"Next." the worker called, tossing the old used syringe into a small silver bucket at her side. Morton lightly poked me in the back to nudge me forward.

"Hello Lydia." said the worker, motioning for me to sit on the small stool in front of her. She had a wide, open and friendly face. Her hair was short and white blonde, arranged in wavy curls all over her head. Her pixie features set in her pale skin only seemed to highlight the bubblegum pink of her wide eyes. When I looked closer, I could see her eyes have flecks of silver in them too, with complimenting pale silver designs on her cheeks going up to her temples.

She was an oddity, yes, but she was also beautiful. Ethereal.

"I'm Corin." she said. Her voice was like bells, and I was positively entranced. She disinfected the needle and motioned for me to put my left arm on the table.

"You know how this works right." I shook my head no and she rolls her eyes.

"I swear the tell you children nothing. All for the best, I guess." she muttered.

"I'm about to inject billions of nanobots into your bloodstream. They've all be programmed to change your body so that you can pair. Tomorrow, by the time training begins, you should be able to grasp someone else's left arm like this," she demonstrated by clutching my arm in her own, with her hand falling just below my elbow, "and you'll bond."

"Once you grasp arms, a gold thread will appear to be running around the two of yours arms, and you won't be able to let go for about a minute. Don't worry, the gold is just the sight of the tech connecting. Any questions?"

Sure, I had loads of questions. Number one being why did I have to go through having to find a partner in the first place?

"None? Alright then. Hand me your arm."

Corin gently grabbed me and picked up the syringe. The needle looked like something out of a nightmare. I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek as she carefully slipped it into my vein. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. She must have been well trained.

Corin took note of the relieved look on my face, and cast me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, dear." she said, as she pressed the plunger. All of a sudden, my arm felt like it was on fire, and it's all I can do to keep from screaming. Millions of fire ants felt like they were biting and pinching their way through me. I felt like tearing through the flesh of my arm to get them out

"You'll feel better in the morning." she said with the same, sympathetic and sad look on her face.

I staggered to my feet and walked over to where my team was standing. Goddangit, I hated this place already.

* * *

**End of chariot rides! Ok, onto the next chapter.**


	23. Losing Sleep

**So, as of now I'm not entirely sure exactly whose point of views I'll use during training. I know exactly what I want to happen of course. I already have all of the pair bonds straightened out (Except for four boys/girls), all of the alliances, the victors, the romances, etc etc. However, it would be nice if you guys could state in your review what nine tributes whose POV's you'd like to see during training. Here are some upcoming chapters in order:**

**Training**

**Sub training**

**Training**

**sub training**

**Surprise**

**Training**

**Interviews**

**Surprise**

**60 Second Countdown**

**Gosh, nine chapters before the Games even begin. I'll try and do two chapter updates till then. I'll aim for at least once a week.**

**Now, onwards with the last of your rapid chapter update.**

* * *

_Dagger Grew, 15, Rebellion Head_

"Ready for another failed uprising?" I asked, a bitter twist to my mouth. Ember, who sat right next to me, harshly kicked my leg while watching the chariot rides.

"So pessimistic young one." she said. I raised a single brow. _I'm _pessimistic? If anyone in my family, Lilac is pessimistic. I'm the optimistic one.

Ember looked over at me once more, barked a single laugh, and rewinded Nine's procession into the stadium.

"Attractive kids. Better hope we get them or they die. If they win, they're high priced hookers for sure. Especially the Frizzle kid. He's old man bait if I ever saw any. Gosh if they just plumped up his lips a bit, he'd have the wallets of every pedo in his bank account like that." she illustrated with a snap of her fingers. I felt a bit of sick rolling around in my stomach.

"Which district do you want to watch next. Wait!" Ember held up her hand to halt my voice. "You want to watch Six, right? The one with your little crazy girlfriend? She thinks she's thirteen, doesn't that make you a bit of a pedo too?"

"Shut. Up." I growled behind clenched teeth. "I don't have any feelings for her."

"Riiiggghhhttt." Ember drawled, clicking the Six tape. Alena and her District mates automatically appeared in car outfits that looked as if the had been partially destroyed. I could tell that before, the costumes probably encased nearly their entire bodies. However, now they looked...still terrible, but better.

Alena stood nearly stock still, no smile on her face whatsoever. Leon, one of the boys from her district, enthusiastically threw an arm over her shoulder, and I bit back a growl. What right did _he _have to touch her? I'll rip his arm off.

"No feelings, huh?" Ember laughed.

"I just don't believe it's appropriate for him to touch her, that's all."

"Mmhmm." Ember hummed, not convinced.

Genesis and Methiadius milked the crowd for all they were worth, Meth going so far as to jump up and down and wrap all of his District mates in a hug. God, that kid was more excited than the Careers.

"Have you been looking at the diagrams of the arena that I gave you?" Ember asked, flicking on the Four rides. I grimaced and nodded.

"That arena is terrible. You'd think they wanted the arena to kill them and not each other."

"It's going to be absolutely gruesome. I can't wait."

"You sound like a Capitolite."

"From what I've seen of some of these tributes, their death will not be the loss of a great person in this world."

"We value lives."

"Yet you want to kill the President!" Ember finally yelled. I sit back in my chair in shock, and she stands up and storms off in a huff. I watch her walk right up to the threshold, and stop. Her dark honey hands cluth the door handle, but she turns around to face me.

"Don't you _ever_ call me one of them again. I know there are some good ones. But most of them are vapid, evil douchebags, and I'm _not _one of them. I don't send innocents off to die. I don't rape. I don't lie. I don't brainwash the masses. I'm _not one of them._" she punched the door and I see a small dent appear in the metal.

She breathed a deep, heavy sigh, and whirled around to face me, fury and sadness dancing in her hazel eyes.

"Don't forget who's your superior kid." she whispered, and with that she was out the door.

* * *

**Oh. My. God. I am so done writing right now. I managed to write and edit all of these in a bit under a week, and I'm exhausted. However, I have to keep them coming. **

**So my beta has disappeared into the sunset, so that mean progress on the blog for this story has been halted as well. However, I have decided just to do my own. At the time that I'm writing this, I'm currently done with District Two.**

** determinat. blogspot **

**Just take out the spaces and check it out whenever!**

**-Nalia**


	24. Training 12

**So you know that nervous feeling when you walk into your first day of something. That's the feeling I just got doing this. **

**So some of you thought I was dead? Cool, cool. I mean, I wasn't. As far as I know. Also the blog should be working fine now. The link is on my profile page and I have ALL of the tribute profiles up. I'll add the Pair Bonds as they are made, and a lot should be made in this chapter. When the training scores are up I'll add those. When the Games start I'll add the fatalities. Plus since I already have all of the alliances made up I actually made these really cool collages of all of them to post so that ya'll can use that as a guide.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

_Alice 'Lace' Winer (18)_

"Wake up! It's time for training." Topaz shouted, jumping on my bed.

"If you do not get off of me, I will kill you." I muttered, burying my head into my blankets.

Today was the first day of training, and I have yet to find my partner. I know, it sounds a bit premature, but already everyone in my alliance has paired off. Of course, that was easy. Onyx and Alex, although they vehemently deny that they have any romantic feelings towards each other, are incredibly protective over the other. Topaz and Beaver were the same way, though in their case they had actually been sort of together for quite awhile.

So, Alex and Topaz decided to pair up right there at the chariot rides, along with Beaver and Onyx who were already joking like they were the best of friends. That left me, Lace Winer, Career Extraordinaire, partner less. It's as if we're in an alternate dimension in which the laws of logic do not apply.

"So Beaver and I were talking-" Topaz began.

"Wait, when were you talking?" I asked in surprise. After the chariot rides we all went straight to our shared rooms.

"Last night." she said with a blush.

"Last night...oh." I said with a smirk. She blushed harder and I laughed.

"Anyway! We were talking about who your partner could be, and we finally settled on the dark haired boy from Seven." Topaz said with a degree of satisfaction and smugness in her voice. I thought back to the list of tributes I knew almost all of the tributes had memorized. I flickered through the faces of Seven, and finally came up with a name.

"You mean Tobias McHaden? The one who used to have the ponytail?" I had spoken with him for an extended period of time the night before. He was really funny and nice. He was strong too. He worked as the main base chopper on his lumber team in Seven.

"Yes, him. I think you two would make a good team."

"But what about his friend Esther? He seemed really determined to protect her." I said with a faint note of worry in my voice. The girl sounded a bit weak of will. She would be a liability.

"We'll take her and whoever she partners with too. We're all trained, it should be fine." Topaz said with a shrug. She picked up the training clothes they provided for us, a towel, and a fresh toothbrush and handed them all to me.

"Now hurry up. We only have a half hour till breakfast."

"Wow." Beaver breathed out in awe. I could only agree with him. This Center was amazing. The weapons were all beautifully sharp and shiny. The survival stations were bursting with supplies. This place was heaven.

"Hey One." I felt a bump at my shoulder. It was Tobias, smiling at me tentatively with Esther at his side. I cast a glance over her. She was really tall with long brown hair. The way she stood almost made her seem intimidating, but the look in her eyes made me see that she was a saint.

"Hey Seven." I said, redirecting my attention back to him. They walked with us over to where an instructor was standing, waiting for us all to arrive.

"So have you decided who you wanted to pair with?" I asked. I needed to know if he had any other options so that I could prove I was better than them.

"Nope." he said with a shrug. He smiled at me though.

"Would you like to pair with me?" I asked nonchalantly. Despite the fact that it seemed like he suspected this would happen, he still widens his eyes in surprise.

"You sure One? I am from a lower district? Are you sure you don't want to pair with another Career?" He asked, looking around at Two and Four who had just sat down near us.

"I'm sure." I said, looking at Helix with a wince. Tobias nodded thoughtfully, then straightened up.

"On one condition. We have to bring Esther with us, I'm not leaving her alone." Esther's head snapped up, and she began to shake her head furiously.

"No, just go with them Tobias. I'll be fine." she said, looking him directly in the eye.

"It's ok. We've already agreed to take her with us too." I said with a smile. Tobias nodded in agreement, but Esther just looked vaguely horrified.

"Attention tributes!" the instructor finally yelled. The last of us sat down, and he began to pace backwards and forwards in front of us.

"There will be no fighting with the exception of organized fighting in the stations. Everyone must go to lunch. You will treat us with respect, even those who believe that they know it all. Now, I want two of you, because I know for a fact some of you have already decided who they're going to pair with, to come up here so that I can demonstrate how to bond."

A surprising number of hands shot up. I didn't know so many had already decided their partners.

"Four." The instructor said, pointing at Kai. Kai gracefully rose from where he was sitting, and surprisingly enough Quinna from Twelve rose with him. They grinned, and moved to stand in front of each other.

"Reach out with your left arms." They instructed. Quinna's small, delicate pale arm was nearly eclipsed by Kai's much bigger, muscly and tan arm.

"Now, just hold each others arms so that your hand falls just below their elbow."

Quinna and Kai reached forward, and as soon as their hands finished curling around the others arm, it happened.

Golden strings of light began to glow under their skin and wrapped around their arms, binding them together. It shot through their fingertips and it swirled faster and faster, till it was a blur of light and then...it was over.

Quinna pulled her arm back and rubbed at it in wonder.

"Now, once you grab their arms you will not be able to let go until the bond is complete, and all bonds are permanent. So be careful of who you touch. Dismissed."

"Careers!" Avalon shouted before we could even stand up. I stifled a groan and looked over at her. She gestured us closer and I glanced at Tobias apologetically.

"What do you want Avalon?" Alex asked impatiently. Avalon smiled sweetly.

"I just thought that since most all of us have already picked our partners, we should all pair right here, right now, in front of each other." she said.

"And just what would be the point of that?" Onyx asked.

"I have my points." she said, with the same sweet smile but with a slight added growl.

"Let's just do it." Topaz said with a shrug. I called Tobias over.

"Now, on the count of three. One...Two..."

* * *

_Quinna Jeston (17)_

I watched the proceedings of the Careers with a vague interest as I leaned against Kai.

"Is there any reason for this?" I asked.

"No, Avalon can just be an idiot. But she is a girl, so I guess it can be forgiven." Kai said. I growled and kicked him. He just shrugged, as if it were fact. That's one of the things I loathed around him, his sexism. However, he was nessesary to my survival.

Jack and Avalon.

Onyx and Beaver.

Alice and Tobias.

Topaz and Alex.

Lux and Luxe (haha).

Augustus and Melody (Hmmm).

Storm and Tech.

Mary and Zane.

With the exception of Helix, everyone had a partner. Though some were questionable, others were quite predictable. The shared dark cores or Jack and Avalon should compliment each other nicely. Though Lux seemed emotionless, I'm sure her and Luxe's ruthlessness and no mercy policies should mesh well.

Augustus, Melody, Storm, and Tech.

Jack, Avalon, Lux, and Luxe.

Onyx, Alex, Beaver, Topaz, Alice, Tobias, and Esther.

Alliances, already forged. Ridiculous how fast this was moving.

Trunks and Estelle appeared behind us.

"Have you two already-?" I began.

"Bonded? Yes." Trunks cut in. Estelle had her head tilted to the side, tying her hair into a single, long braid down her back. I remembered that when she was reaped, her hair was way darker and curlier. They must have done something to it.

"Well, do you know what station you want to go to?" I asked, letting my eyes wander around the room. My gaze came to lay on Methiadius from Six. Esther was walking by, and I saw him trip her purposely. My eyes narrowed. What the hell?

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asked with false sincerity. He offered a hand to help her up, and by the time I realized what he was up to it was too late.

He grabbed her left arm with his own, and the golden thread stared before the poor girl even knew what was happening. As soon as it was over, Tobias appeared and slammed Meth down onto the ground.

"You're lucky I can't kill you now you little piece of scum." he shouted with a huge kick to his side.

"Well ok then." Estelle said, finishing her braid. Trunks and Estelle wandered away, promising to meet us at lunch.

"So can you do anything?" Kai asked. I shook my head no. I was pretty hopeless when it came to most weapons.

"Want me to teach you how to use a spear?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek in doubt. I doubted I would be any good with it, but I decided to do so anyway. The instructor perked up at our approach, and immediately handed us two spears, a slightly smaller one for me.

"Here, hold it like this." Kai demonstrated, taking my hands and shaping them around the handle. I struggled with it's weight, but I made sure to hide that from him.

"Now, just sort of use your core and throw it." He took his spear and showed me, the point landing only an inch below the center of the bright red target. I stared at the target in doubt.

"Come on. Do it. You need to prove you're of some use to me besides just getting us sponsors. You need to fight." Kai said impatiently. I glared at him, and chucked he spear as hard as I could. It spun through the air, but fell just short of the target. Kai groaned, and I had to agree. Give me an audience and I could enrapture them. Give me a person and I could see through them. Give me a weapon and watch me somehow accidentally kill myself.

"Females I swear..."Kai muttered.

"Hey! Are you just an endless stream of sexist jokes? Because I'm pretty sure that even if I can't handle a weapon, I can outspeak you. And I bet half of the girls here can out think you or yes, even beat you in a fight. Just because you're a boy does _not_ mean you're better than me." I ranted at him till I had him backed up against a wall. He looked down at me, a weird light dancing in his green eyes, and I began to feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

Abruptly, I backed away and walked over to the next station, for water purification. I was swirling some dirty water around in a pan when I felt him come up behind me.

"I'm...sorry." he said. His voice sounded forced. I turned around to see Kai standing there with a pained, apologetic look on his face.

"I shouldn't have said any of that. You _are _better than me at some stuff, and you did come up with that plan, so I guess you are useful. So..sorry Quinna." he said. I stared at him in disbelief. Was there something wrong with him?

He looked up with a frustrated look on his face. "Well? I'm not going to repeat myself. Are you going to forgive me or are you going to be petty like a lot of girls are?"

I sighed. Baby steps.

* * *

_Augustus Aurelius (18)_

"Wow, you're great with that sword." Storm said in approval. I simply nodded. Of course I am.

Storm convinced me at the chariot rides that it would be a good idea to join her alliance, and for some strange reason I found myself agreeing with the small girl. Before I knew it, I was bonded with Mellie, the little Eleven girl Storm had taken under her wing, along with Tech from Three.

Storm rationalized that even with her training, they would need my brawn. Tech was apparently incredibly intelligent, though mouthy. Storm had a natural charisma. And Mellie, well I'm not quite sure yet what she could do, but she was already proving that for the most part she could hold her own.

Already we had split up to cover different stations. Storm said that that was the best way to get a 'diversity of knowledge' or something like that. I'm not sure why I was listening to a girl four years younger than me, but she reminded me of Gaius, and Gaius was a genius.

"Lunch time!"

* * *

**So training is going to be split up like this. Three after lunch, three before. It'll go faster than you think, I promise.**


End file.
